A Través del Océano
by Tatarata
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN -En un acto rápido e irreflexivo, Bella Swan envía una carta en una botella a través del océano. Esta alcanza Inglaterra, donde Edward Cullen la encuentra y comienzan su correspondencia, una que los guiará a más de lo que ellos esperaban. AH
1. Bella Swan

**Disclaimer:** La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta bella historia a Annilaia.

Debido a recientes circunstancias, no permito que NADIE suba mis traducciones a otras páginas. Sin excepción alguna.

* * *

**A TRAVÉS DEL OCÉANO**

Capítulo uno**: Bella Swan**

"¿Bella, cariño, como te sientes?". Podía escuchar la voz de mis mejores amigos llamándome suavemente. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el brillo de las luces fluorescentes del hospital. Dejé salir un gemido soñoliento antes de voltearme, encontrándome cara a cara con Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga.

"Hola, nena," dijo ella felizmente, recostando su cabeza en sus brazos sobre la sábana. "Estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡El doctor dice que de seguro este es tu último día aquí! Tu sistema está casi sano. Fue sólo un pequeño resfriado que se salió de las manos, ¿no es eso maravilloso?" Sonreí para mi y empujé mi cabeza en la almohada.

"Es genial, Ally", susurré. "No puedo esperar para finalmente estar en casa de una vez".

Desde que era joven he tenido un terrible sistema inmunológico. Incluso el más pequeño resfriado o gripe me envía al hospital. Normalmente puedo durar una semana hasta sentirme mejor. Algo mas largo que eso y tengo que ser hospitalizada. No me repondré. Vivo en las afueras de la ciudad en una gran casa de playa. Tiene una perfecta vista del océano, llenándome con el maravilloso y fresco aire salado. Desde que terminé la universidad inicié mi propio negocio, el piso principal de mi casa era una panadería. Hacía platos especiales y proveía comida para grandes fiestas. Alice era mi socia, de hecho, ella preparaba comida para las funciones con el resto de nuestro equipo.

Vi como Rosalie y Jasper Hale, gemelos, entraban al cuarto, sonriendo y saludándome. Ellos eran dos de mis mejores amigos, y los mejores meseros. Jasper y Alice habían estado saliendo por unos pocos años, y sabía por buenas fuentes que bastante pronto él le iba a proponer matrimonio. Yo no podía esperar nada menos. Habían tenido amores desde la secundaria y ahora, a los 23, estaban más que listos para estar juntos.

"Entonces", dije, estirándome bastante. "¿Cuál perdedor de ustedes me va a sacar de este lugar?" Todos se rieron y Rose se sentó a los pies de mi cama.

"Es bueno que te estés sintiendo mejor, Bells. Tenemos una fiesta anotada para esta noche". Sonreí.

"OHhh, ¿qué es esta vez? ¿Feliz 50 aniversario? ¿Bar Mitzva?". Jasper dio una risita y enlazó sus dedos con los de Alice.

"Es una fiesta en una oficina. Retiro o traslado. No tengo idea. Nosotros simplemente servimos la comida". Me senté en la cama, sintiéndome completamente rejuvenecida, lista para asumir lo que sea que ellos necesitaran que hiciera. Justo en ese momento un doctor entró.

"Ahora Bella, se que te estás sintiendo mucho mejor, pero aún necesitas tomártela despacio, ¿está bien?". Asentí con una sonrisa amplia, poniéndome mis medias. "Cuando salgas a tu balcón quiero que estés abrigada todo el tiempo. Debemos evitar que te enfermes, lo que mejorará tu sistema si puedes mantenerte saludable por más tiempo, ¿está bien?

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamé con una risa, poniéndome mi chaqueta. "Nos hablaremos algún otro día Dr. Collins. ¡Esa torta estará lista para la fiesta de Mae mañana!". Ella ahorro unas pocas palabras felices antes que yo estuviera fuera con mis amigos cercanos a la mano. Jasper me condujo a casa mientras Alice y Rosalie comenzaban con las preparaciones para lo que necesitaríamos en la fiesta de la oficina.

Abrir la puerta de mi casa de playa me hizo más feliz de lo que había estado en un buen tiempo. Enrollé mis mangas, dirigiéndome directo a la cocina. Alice era toda risitas, bailando alrededor de los estantes vacíos en su vestido. Trabajamos por horas, preparando todo a la perfección, y entonces, miré como ellos se ponían en marcha en la van del servicio de comidas hasta la fiesta, dejándome para hornear los panes y las galletas del siguiente día.

Una vez tenía una pequeña cantidad terminada y en el horno, tomé un sorbo de agua fresca y me enrolle en una sábana, sentándome en una silla en mi balcón. Miré fijamente hacia el océano, mis pies apoyados contra el pasamano y de repente, me sentí tan sola. Me di cuenta que estaba viviendo en solo una ciudad de las millones a través del mundo. Que, a través del océano, había un continente entero, lleno de gente que estaba viviendo su vida como lo hacían casa día. Aquí estaba yo, sentada sola mientras mis amigos se encargaban de mis negocios. Y eso estaba solo parcialmente bien conmigo.

Sentí ganas de hacer algo espontáneo. Algo que no necesitaba contarles a ellos. Entonces, mirando las olas rodar en la playa y la luz de la luna en el agua, recordé un día en la secundaria. Una de mis compañeras de clase había entrado con una carta desde Francia. Una carta en respuesta a su mensaje en una botella.

Salté de mi asiento. Esto probablemente no funcionaria y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo pasar la marea, pero era algo que quería hacer. En una hoja de papel escribí mi dirección y comencé mi carta. Escribí sobre mi enfermedad, mi trabajo, mi casa. Escribí sobre mis amigos y mayormente, escribí sobre mí. Mis ideales, lo que pensé que le iba a pasar a esta carta.

Encontré una vieja botella de vino en la despensa y enrollé el papel, deslizándolo dentro. La encorché fuertemente antes de bañarlo en la cera que había recogido de una de las velas perfumadas de Alice. Luego, tomé la cinta para maletas para sellar la cima aún mejor. Me reí para mi misma mientras bajaba la escaleta que conduce a la playa. No se que estaba esperando, pero era la coincidencia mas grande y estúpida el ver una pareja jalando su bote hacia el agua.

"¿Discúlpenme?" Llamé. Ellos se congelaron y se giraron hacia mi nerviosamente. Yo estaba acostumbrada a que la gente paseara por mi propiedad para ir a nadar, dar un paseo en bote o lo que fuera. Realmente no importaba."¿Van a ir lejos chicos?"

"Esto, si. Estábamos planeando alejarnos unas cuantas millas para ver las estrellas," dijo el chico. "¿Está bien eso?". Sonreí mientras me acercaba a ellos.

"Está perfecto. Realmente no me molesta", expliqué. "Hagan lo que gusten. Sólo… ¿pueden hacerme un favor?". Él asintió. Le pasé la botella a su novia. "Una vez hayan llegado suficientemente lejos, ¿pueden tirar esto? Quiero ver si llega a algún lugar, ¿está bien?". Ambos me sonrieron y estuvieron de acuerdo antes de desearme una buena noche. Sonreí mientras los veía bajar por la playa.

Me devolví hacia la casa y de repente me sentí como una idiota. "AHH, esta en la cosa más chula que he hecho o la más estúpida. Definitivamente la más estúpida. Deseo no haberle dado eso a ellos. Llegué a amar la espontaneidad. Está bien, voy a dejar de hablarme a mi misma ahora". Alice se estaría riendo si pudiera oírme hablándome a mi misma. Suspiré y anduve cansadamente hacia la panadería, lista para sacar los panes y preguntándome que iba a pasar con mi carta.

Por supuesto… mi respuesta vendría en meses.


	2. Edward Cullen

La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Annilaia. Yo sólo traduzco.

* * *

**A Través del Océano**

Capítulo 2: _**Edward Cullen**_

Visitar a mi padre y a mi madre en la costa era algo que siempre esperaba con impaciencia. Papá era un gran doctor, pero le gustaba brindar sus servicios en pequeños pueblos, Londres ya tenía suficientes doctores de renombre. Y mamá se había retirado de la arquitectura hacia varios años. Aunque aún la buscaban por sus diseños y opiniones ella raramente dejaba el pequeño pueblo por la ciudad. En esta ocasión traje conmigo a mi mejor amigo Emmet. Era nuestra primera oportunidad de vacaciones en meses. Emmet y yo trabajábamos como editores en una gran casa editorial y ambos estuvimos planeando grandes publicaciones para algunos de nuestros mas renombrados escritores.

Ahora que eso estaba terminado, pensé que era el momento perfecto para darles una visita a mis maravillosos padres.

Por supuesto, ellos no tenían idea que nosotros íbamos. Emmet llevó si jeep hasta su casita rústica y tocó la bocina duro mientras yo me bajaba. Abrí la puerta con un "¡cariño, estoy en casa!" y la siguiente cosa que oí fueron los gritos de mi mamá, corriendo desde la cocina para abrazarme. Su cara brillaba con la felicidad y daba brinquitos más de lo que nunca la había visto. Papá estaba sentado en su sillón leyendo y sonrío ampliamente cuando levantó la mirada para verme.

"¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí!" gritó mamá. "Justo he terminado de hacer la cena. _Debes _quedarte. ¡Oh! ¡Emmet también está aquí! ¡Carlisle, ven a decir hola a tu hijo!", Papá palmoteo mi hombro y me llevó a la cocina donde mamá puso uno de mis platos favoritos enfrente mío. Emmet y yo comimos lo que parecieron casi doce comidas antes de quedar satisfechos y nos sentamos a tomar algo con papá cuando las noticias de la noche llegaron. Hablamos por horas sobre nuestros trabajos, algunos libros que habíamos tenido que leer y escuchamos las historias del hospital.

Después de unas bebidas y la llegada de unos amigos, todo se comenzó a sentir demasiado caliente y congestionado en la casa. "Discúlpenme", dije al cuarto mientras me paraba, estirándome. "Creo que voy a dar un paseo rápido, si eso está bien". Papá asintió, sonriendo y me vio irme.

Mis padres vivían cruzando la calle hacia la playa. Podías oír el agua cuando estabas tratando de dormir en las noches y podías oler el mar en el aire desde la carretera. Este era uno de mis lugares favoritos para estar. Crecer aquí había sido el mejor momento de mi vida, y tenía tantas memorias en esta playa.

Seguí los pasos que estaba en la arena, viendo como estos bailaban lejos de las olas, dando círculos. Dos diferentes marcas de pies. Dos personas pasando su noche en la playa felices el uno con el otro. En mis 25 años de vida, aún tenía que encontrar una relación que me hiciera que retorcer de felicidad en mi interior, que me hiciera querer pasar cada único día con alguien. Seguro, había tenido novias. Seguro, había tenido mi cuota justa de buenas noches, pero no era nada que valiera le pena recordar. No había nada tan increíble y maravilloso que me hiciera pasar el resto de mi vida tratando de encontrar a alguien que lo igualara, o excediera.

Nunca me había enamorado realmente.

Parece una cosa tan caprichosa, pensé mientras me agachaba a recoger una botella en la arena. Es dado tan fácilmente y puede ser quitado tan rápidamente. La gente en estos días lo tira como ropa usada. Quiero algo como lo de mis padres, algo duradero, algo memorable.

Me tomo hasta ese momento comprender que la botella en mi mano no era solamente basura en la arena. Era una carta, pedazos de papel doblado adentro, y estaba bastante sellada contra las aguas del océano. Busqué por alguien alrededor. Todos los vecinos eran parejas de edad o familias crecidas. Las huellas en la arena estaban medio lavadas y parecía que esta botella solo había caído en la arena hacía poco tiempo, no menos de una hora.

Curioso, la llevé conmigo de regreso a la casa, donde la gente salía en desorden de regreso a casa. Esperé afuera de la puerta a que ellos se fueran, sonriendo políticamente y deseándoles bien. Entonces, rápidamente me excuse para ir a la cama. Mi cuarto era pequeño conforme ha venido creciendo. Había suficiente espacio para un escritorio grande, mi cama sencilla y un pequeño televisor situado sobre el escritorio. Podía escuchar a Emmet roncando a través de la pared cercana a mi cama pero lo tomé como una buena señal para poder hacer mi trabajo.

Mamá asomó su cabeza después que había cambiado mis ropas a un par pantalones holgados para la cama. Yo había metido la botella dentro de uno de los cajones hasta que ella se fue a dormir. Papá la siguió poco tiempo después. Por alguna razón, quería que este carta fuera mía, sólo mía. No quería tener que compartirla con mi familia o amigos, recibiendo sus opiniones sobre ella. Este podía ser algún extraño de Canadá, Cuba, _cualquier parte_. Una vez la tranquilidad hizo eco por toda la casa, encendí mi televisor y puse un programa de entrevistas, bajándole el volumen.

En el cajón encontré la botella y el viejo cuchillo de bolsillo de mi abuelo. Lo usé para escarbar la cera y sacar el corcho. Después de algunos selectos movimientos con los dedos logré sacar toda la carta y puse la botella de nuevo en el cajón. Aplané los papeles y mire por encima las páginas, la misma escritura elegante a través de todos ellos.

_Marzo 25 de 2007_

_Querido… Tu._

_No tengo idea quien eres, si eres un niño de doce años en Sudáfrica o algún Gángster en Italia. En cualquier caso, voy a abrirte mi corazón._

_Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, Bella si gustas. Tengo 23 años de edad, poseo mi propio negocio y nunca he estado enamorada. También tengo una terrible salud._

_Desde que era pequeña he estado saliendo y entrando de los hospitales. De hecho, mi enfermedad es una deficiencia en mi sistema inmunitario, aunque ahora lo he fortificado lo suficiente para mantenerme saludable más tiempo. Estoy orgullosa de decir que hoy debería ser mi último día en el hospital por un largo tiempo._

_Después que terminé la universidad, mis amigos y yo comenzamos un servicio gastronómico para eventos. Yo hago la mayor parte de las preparaciones en casa y ellos las terminan en el trabajo, como deberían, y los sirven. Mi casa es gigantesca, pero el nivel principal lo he convertido en una panadería. Despacho panes y postres frescos cada día, y puedo hacer postres especiales para lo que quieras. Menciónalo. ¿Bat mitzvah? ¿Aniversario? ¿Fiesta gracias-al-cielo- el-jefe-se-ha-ido? ¡No hay problema! Sólo dame una llamada o déjate caer con lo que quieras, yo soy tu chica._

_De cualquier forma, como he dicho antes, nunca he estado enamorada. No se tu, pero no creo que sea una cosa tan fácil de encontrar. Si tienes a alguien especial, si has sentido amor verdadero, entonces te aplaudo. Yo lo encuentro enloquecedoramente difícil, y estoy empezando a perder la esperanza. He visto tantas personas desaprovechar el amor como si fuera algo que pueden encontrar en cualquier parte. Personas que han salido por semanas susurrarán un 'Te amo' en la entrada de sus casas en la noche, pero no estoy segura que ellos comprendan cuan importante es eso._

_Ahora, he tenido novios, he estado en bastantes citas, tenido todas las experiencias, pero ninguna de ellas fue amor, amor verdadero. Amor es algo duradero que claramente, debido a mi estado soltero, no he encontrado. Se que puede llegar a tomar meses que esto llegue a alguien, incluso puede que llegue a algunos estados antes de anclarse en tierra, pero te garantizo, que para el momento en que la recibas y (si escoges hacerlo) me respondes, aún estaré soltera._

_Estoy solo ahora. No solamente en el sentido de que no tengo a nadie con quien compartir mi corazón, como estoy contigo, pero el hecho es que me han dejado sola. Me he mudado fuera de la ciudad, lejos de mi familia, y ellos me visitan cuando pueden. Mis amigos hacen sus pasadas por acá, pero ellos no estás aquí todo el tiempo. Cuando ellos tienen que salir por un trabajo, yo estoy aquí sola. Es mejor para mi salud si estoy aquí, para estarme lejos de los problemas, pero definitivamente no es bueno para mi cordura. Mis mejores amigos Alice y Jasper han estado juntos desde la secundaria. No le digas a nadie pero él está a punto de proponérselo. Rosalie es una bellísima –para caerse muerto- mujer, ella puede tener a quien quiera, pero de igual manera no ha encontrado esa chispa. Al menos ella es libre de dejar su casa, y la mía._

_Después de mi queja sobre el amor, no estoy segura de que más decir. ¿Dios? ¿Eres religioso? Si es así, lo siento pero, no te ofendas, creo que la adoración está un poco sobrevalorada. Seguro, me gustaría creer que hay alguien ahí afuera cuidándonos, pero lo encuentro sumamente improbable. Mi más grande miedo es que Dios exista, solo que no se preocupe más por nosotros._

_El presidente Bush apesta. Creo que Santa debería parar de saltarse África, y ¿honestamente? Es genial que USA esté haciendo todas esas cosas de caridad por diferentes países, contra la pobreza y todo, pero ¿no crees que deberían hacer algo por la gente de su propio país también? Tal vez es lo mismo donde tú estás. No lo se. Estoy divagando y llenando espacios, matando árboles. Todo depende de cómo lo mires._

_Vivo en una gran casa de playa. Voy a encontrar alguien que vaya a navegar para que envié esto por mi, espero haberte dado suficiente para hablar conmigo. Dios sabe que necesito un poco más de emoción en mi vida. Correo aparte de las facturas de electricidad sería bueno._

_Me gusta mucho la música. Puedes empezar otra conversación sobre eso, si es necesario._

_Sinceramente,_

_Bella, de USA_

Estaba asombrado. Debajo estaba su dirección. Estaba contemplando con la boca abierta su carta, el ruido aún viniendo del cuarto de Emmet y la televisión.

Era tarde. Sabía que debía dormir. Mañana había prometido pasar el día con mis padres, haciendo recados y visitas, pero estaba tan cautivado, tan interesado por lo que esta mujer había dicho, que no podía esperar para escribirle. Busqué dentro de otro cajón y saqué unas hojas y un esfero. Comencé a escribir, con toda intención de enviar la respuesta tan pronto como regresáramos a Londres.

* * *

¡Cielos! como los caps son más largos me he demorado más, aunq no se note mucho xD

Dejen su opinión que yo no muerdo xD


	3. Buzón

La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta historia es de Annilaia, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por los reviews!!

* * *

**A Través del Océano**

Capítulo 3: _**Buzón**_

-Mediados de Julio-

Estaba empezando a pensar que en lugar de alcanzar un país extranjero, mi carta se había hundido en el fondo del océano. Eso, o quien quiera que la haya encontrado se rió de ella y la tiró lejos. Había hecho un montón de divagaciones, la mayor parte que recuerde, especialmente en lo de la religión.

"Bella", Alice me llamaba desde la puerta de la calle. Otra vez estaba sentada en mi balcón, llevaba puestos una camiseta de tiras negras y unos jeans cortos, sintiéndome tan saludable y tan cálida dentro de la casa. El balcón era perfecto con su ligera brisa marina. "Recogí tu correo en la camino. Tienes un 'poquito' aquí". Salté de mi asiento, chocando con el taburete y cayendo en mi cara antes de levantarme y correr adentro para recibirlo de ella.

"¡Muchas gracias, eres una muñeca!" Dije con una sonrisa, notando una carta con una dirección muy diferente. La puse de regreso y miré los volantes y facturas. Alice suspiró profundamente y la miré curiosa. "¿Hay algo mal, cariño?" Pregunté. Ella me miró e hizo esa mueca con los labios.

"Jasper está enojado y dijo que quería hablarme, por lo que tengo que encontrarme con el aquí, antes del Bat Mitzva de esta noche". Sonreí para mis adentros mientras me giraba a tirar los innecesarios. Sabía exactamente lo que Jasper estaba planeando y porque Rosalie estaba entrando con él en este preciso momento.

"¡Alice!" él gritó pisando fuerte dentro de la casa. Ella saltó casi asustada y Rosalie me envió una mirada confusa. Simplemente le piqué el ojo y volví a la actuación. Sin advertirlo, Jasper agarró a Alice y la besó con furia. Noté el momento en el que le deslizaba un anillo en su dedo. Rose soltó una risita y mientras la pareja se separaba estaban sonriendo, hasta que Alice notó el peso en su dedo. Jasper estaba sonriendo como loco mientras que ella casi gritó antes de saltar en su brazos, gritando "¡si!" con toda su fuerza. Rosalie y yo comenzamos a bailar y gritar, la reacción normal al ver a nuestros dos mejores amigos comprometiéndose.

"¡Felicitaciones!", chillé abrazándola fuertemente.

"¡Lo sabías!" Ella me acusó.

"Si, pero valió la pena para ver esto". Alice rió de nuevo y dio un grito gozoso. No podía estar enojada conmigo, no ahora.

"¡Tenemos que ir a cenar para celebrar!" Jasper declaró, corriendo a hacer reservaciones para cuatro. Una vez terminó con la llamada caminé con ellos hasta la puerta.

"Nos encontraremos allí, ¿vale? A los siete, ¿cierto?" Con una advertencia de Alice para usar aquel vestido negro que estaba en el fondo de mi armario, los vi arrancar y luego corrí a la cocina para encontrar la carta.

"Inglaterra", murmuré asombrada. Al menos no necesitaba comprar un traductor. Abrí el sobre y encontré unas páginas, similares a las mías. Había una hermosa, pero aún masculina escritura en todas ellas. Sonreí. Cartas escritas a mano eran mucho mejor que algo escrito a máquina.

_Querida Bella:_

_Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen. Vivo en Londres, Inglaterra, soy editor en una muy conocida casa editorial. Sólo tengo 24 años y soy soltero, pero estoy muy feliz de que me hayas escrito._

_Encontré tu carta en la playa cercana a la casa de mis padres, a una hora de Londres, y al principio no podía creerlo. Para encontrar una botella en la playa, pensé que era basura dejada atrás después de algún picnic. Pero me emocioné cuando llegué a casa y encontré tu carta. Para ser honesto, te mantengo en secreto. Mi amigo Emmet estaba conmigo en donde mis padres cuando la encontré, pero esperé hasta que se durmiera para leerla._

_Usted me ha asombrado completa y realmente. En tu carta resumes todo lo que alguna vez he sentido. Como tú, he tenido todas las experiencias en pareja, se que se debe hacer, cuando hacerlo, pero aun tengo que enamorarme. Como dijiste, la gente con la que me relaciono cada día se convence a si misma que amor es lo que tienen y necesitan. Luego, cuando este llega su final, quedan completamente destrozados porque pensaron que era el verdadero._

_No lo era, pero ellos logran engañarse a si mismos en que lo era. Emmet puede tener a cualquier chica que quiera, pero él, como tu y Rosalie, y yo, no ha encontrado a nadie aún. Él es feliz así, ¿pero yo? Siento que me estoy perdiendo algo._

_Bien, entonces vamos a ver si podemos definir esto, esta cosa estúpida del amor. Tú y yo parecemos estar encaminados. Tal vez hay un juego de reglas que todo el mundo tiene que nosotros no hemos defraudado, podemos hacer nuestra propia lista, ¿cierto? Si, creo que podemos. Hacer una lista de exigencias sobre la más poderosa emoción en la existencia no debe ser demasiado difícil._

_No me hagas empezar con dios. Nosotros somos cristianos estrictamente de pascua/navidad, pero desde que me mude solo no hago lo celebro mucho. Supongo que comparto tu misma opinión. Y tú traes un excelente y aterrador punto con eso._

_Bush apesta. Pobres de ustedes estadounidenses. ¿Vienes a Inglaterra? Jaja. A menos que disfrutes de la lluvia es inútil. Desde que Santa no me dio esa bici cuando tenía diez, he perdido todo el respeto por él. Ahora, en lugar de dejarle galletas, le dejo una carta enojada y su propio pedazo de carbón. Aunque no es muy efectivo. En mi oficina recogemos cada navidad dinero en una caja de zapatos, una buena cantidad realmente, para dársela a los necesitados._

_Yo, desafortunadamente, no vivo en una casa de playa. Amaría tener algún día una casita de campo como la de mis padres, pero por ahora tengo un gran apartamento en Londres, cerca de mi oficina con toneladas de tráfico y sin vegetación hasta el parque más cercano. Mañana voy a bajar a la oficina postal a comprar algunas estampillas, puesto que parece que no puedo encontrar ninguna alrededor, y entonces_, _con algo de suerte, en algunas semanas estarás leyendo esto._

_Bella, creo que tú y yo podríamos tener algunas conversaciones interesantes. Así que, en la parte de atrás está mi e-mail. Será muchísimo más fácil y tolerable si no tenemos que esperar semanas para oír las respuestas de casa uno. Aunque, tal vez una carta de vez en cuando sería bueno. Yo también disfruto de otros correos que no sean facturas._

_Puedes esperar hasta el Internet para hablarme de música. Tal vez hayamos gastado mucho papel con nuestras charlas, pero el amor es un sujeto delicado y necesita atención detallada entre dos extraños. Esa es la única manera fácil de hablar sobre él, con alguien a quien no conoces._

_Esperaré impaciente por escuchar sobre ti pronto, sea en píxeles o en papel, estaré esperando._

_Sinceramente,_

_Edward, de Inglaterra. _

¿Seriamente? Casi grité para cuando terminé. ¡Esto era increíble! _Inglaterra_. Mi carta había ido a parar a Inglaterra, y ahora algún joven con un fabuloso trabajo estaba esperando oír de mí. Corrí hacia la computadora y escribí su e-mail en mi Messenger instantáneo, ya que era del mismo servidor, y entonces abrí un nuevo e-mail para escribirle a él, al mismo tiempo poniéndome mi vestido negro, requerido por Alice. Me apresuré hacia mi armario para agarrar un par de zapatillas cuando oí el familiar sonido de alerta del Messenger. Alguien me había hablado. Salté de regreso al escritorio del computador y vi un mensaje nuevo.

**Edward: **¿Hola?

No podía parar la sonrisa tonta que se formaba en mis labios. Él estaba ahí, ahora mismo, en algún lugar cuatro horas en el futuro (hah) y estaba hablándome, a través de todo el océano. Me senté, con mis brazos temblando, aunque ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa.

**Bella:** Hola, acabo de recibir tu carta.

No quería pensar mucho esto. No quería esperar a que el texto que el estaba escribiendo apareciera, por lo que salté de mi silla y respiré profundamente unas veces. Terminé de ponerme mis zapatos y alisé mi vestido antes de soltar mi cabello y cepillarlo. Una vez escuché la aleta dejé caer el cepillo y me apresuré de nuevo al computador.

**Edward: **¡Oh caramba! ¿Es Bella de Estados Unidos? ¡Estoy tan feliz de que no me hayas encontrado completamente espeluznante y hayas usado mi e-mail!

Me reí. El chico tenía cierta habilidad con las palabras. Estaban sonriendo tan ampliamente que mis mejillas estaban doliendo.

**Bella: ¡**Estoy feliz de que alguien haya encontrado mi carta! Estaba empezando a preguntarme que había pasado con ella.

**Edward:** Estaba realmente sorprendido al encontrarla, pero escribiste tan bien, y te ahorraste los gastos de envío. No podía no responderte.

**Bella:** ¡Gracias! Esto es realmente emocionante. Lastimosamente me tengo que ir. ¿Los amigos de los que te escribí? Estamos celebrando su compromiso en breve.

**Edward: **¡Ah, finalmente! Les mando mis mejores deseos, espero que disfrutes esta noche.

**Bella: **Lo haré, y gracias. Ummm… ¿vas a estar hasta tarde? Realmente me gustaría hablarte acerca de algo que vale la pena.

**Edward: **Definitivamente estaré. No tengo nada más que hacer además de cierto papeleo, y estoy leyendo este nuevo libro. No ha estado muy bueno hasta ahora.

**Bella: **Genial, bueno, te hablaré en unas horas, supongo, ¡adiós!

**Edward:** Hasta pronto, Bella.

Realmente no lo quiero admitir, pero prácticamente estaba gritando de anticipación en el camino al restaurante. Mis amigos lo tomarían solo como felicidad por la encantadora pareja.

* * *

_Me gusta más escribir en cursiva xD, espero que hayan disfrutado del cap, el siguiente tardaré más porq es bastante largo… mientras tanto los invito a revisar una c2 que he creado de todas las traducciones, no están todas, pero la idea es q lo estén… chóquenla en mi perfil._


	4. Video Llamada

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta bella historia a Annilaia, yo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por los reviews, lamento la demora, estuve ocupada y taba largo xD, pero no es el más largo de toda la historia, eso os lo aseguro… y si hay algo q no entiendan me avisan, hubo partes q me costaron mucho trabajo xD … Gracias a Giselita por la paciencia xD

* * *

**A Través del Océano**

Capítulo 4:** Video Llamada**

Me desperté tarde, forzándome a mi mismo a salir de la cama. Tenía el día libre en la oficina, pero no del trabajo. Pasaría los próximos días en casa, leyendo varios manuscritos y haciendo anotaciones. Después, Emmet y yo nos reuniríamos a compararlas, antes de llagar a una decisión final. Me desplomé en mi silla, girándome hacia el computador y abriendo mi Messenger. Pasa ser honesto, la única razón por la que estaba en el computador era porque esperaba que Bella estuviera conectada. Quería hablarle de nuevo. Durante los pasados meses (ahora era septiembre) había hablado con ella a mas no poder. Ella siempre estaba en casa y con mi trabajo era fácil permanecer en casa.

Estaba atraído por ella, eso era seguro. Aunque me sentía tonto por sentir algo por una persona a la que realmente no podía decir que conocía, lo hacía. Había algo ahí. Con todas las conversaciones que teníamos, profundizando sobre los más pequeños temas, saliéndonos con numerosas tangentes, hablábamos por horas enteras y luego nos apurábamos a terminar nuestro trabajo. Nunca había sido más feliz que cuando estaba hablando con ella.

No estaba conectada cuando entré, por lo que me puse un suéter y unas chanclas antes de agarrar mi taza de café y el paquete que tenía que enviarle. Me subí al ascensor, ignorando las miradas de mis vecinos debido a mi atuendo. Chanclas y pantalones de pijama a cuadros no eran un vestuario muy usual para ir hasta la oficina de correos.

Salí al lobby, tomando otro sorbo de mi café mientras pasaba rápido la puerta e iba hasta el bloque de la oficina de correos. Adentro, esperé en una corta fila antes de pagar para enviar mi paquete. Me dieron una mirada divertida, por enviarlo a Estados Unidos, pero notaron el nombre que había puesto en la dirección y no hicieron pregunta alguna.

Sra. De Edward Cullen, había escrito, después de una de nuestras charlas más cómicas.

**Bella:** hey, ¿acabas de llegar?

**Edward:** urgh. Si. Emmet me llevó a un club nocturno.

**Bella:** Ooh, ¿todavía no conoces a tu amor verdadero?

**Edward:** Jaja, por supuesto. Estaba esta chica con esos zapatos. Me arrodillé y proclamé mi amor por ella. Estaremos casados en la mañana.

**Bella: **Jaja, eres un fenómeno. Tú y yo somos muy amargos en nuestras opiniones sobre el amor. Nunca encontraremos a nadie.

**Edward: **Bueno, entonces está establecido. No hay nada que impida que nos casemos. Claramente podemos convivir en armonía, nuestras opiniones son casi las mismas.

**Bella:** Si insistes. No trataré de detenerte. ¿Sr. De Bella Swan será?

**Edward:** Mas bien me gusta como suena Sra. De Edward cullen, ¿a ti?

Después de eso no pude dejar de sonreír y cada vez que nos saludábamos era bromeando con "cariño" o "mi amor". Le agradecí a la gente y con otro sorbo de mi taza, felizmente caminé de regreso a mi apartamento.

Adentro escuché la familiar alerta de mi msn, y me apena decir que corrí a toda para llegar al computador. Tropecé con una butaca y caí la piso en frente de mi silla. Me levanté y me dejé caer en el asiento, feliz de poder enfrentar a la pantalla esperándome.

**Bella:** Buenas tardes, Sr. Cullen.

**Edward:** ¡Buenas tardes Sra. Cullen!

**Bella:** Nopo, aún es de mañana aquí. Me acabé de levantar, primera.

**Edward:** Me ganaste, me acabo de levantar y son casi las dos.

**Bella: **vago perezoso. Me entristece decir que no puedo hablar hoy. Tengo una gran orden que cumplir.

**Edward:** Se a lo que te refieres. Tengo unos manuscritos en los cuales trabajar.

**Bella: **Es realmente triste, sin embargo, quiero hablarte tanto.

**Edward: **Tienes cámara web y micrófono, ¿cierto? Llevemos esta conversación virtual al siguiente nivel de nuestra relación.

Con eso, oprimí el botón de video llamada. Lo podía escuchar esperando a conectarse, y entonces, ella debió haber aceptado. Apareció una imagen clara de una encimera, unos platos, un horno y una ventana.

"¿Bella?" Llamé. "¿Por qué estoy viendo una imagen de tu cocina?"

Escuché una débil voz respondiendo. "Te dije que me acabo de levantar, ¡no estoy lista!" Cielo santo. Cuando ella dijo eso usé mi cámara web como un espejo para arreglar mi cabello y mi suéter antes de ver su sombra regresando al cuarto. Estaba ansioso. Este era el momento, de improvisto, que iba a ver a esta mujer con la que había estado encaprichado por meses. Escucharía su voz y vería sus movimientos. Finalmente vería su cara y – mierda. Era divina.

Bella se sentó enfrente de la cámara con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Su largo cabello castaño caía torpemente sobre sus hombros, cubierto por una camiseta gris. Sus ojos eran grandes y de una café oscuro. Supe, por una rápida mirada de reojo, que la estaba mirando fijamente, con la boca abierta también. Bella se rió un poco y salí de mi ensimismamiento, sentándome derecho, ambos dejamos que sonrisas tontas se formaran en nuestros labios.

"Bueno, ese eres tú y esta soy yo", dijo ella, señalando a cada uno. "Ahora, si no te importa, tengo un par de esas tortas de mi especialidad por hacer". La saludé con uno de mis manuscritos y ella hizo muecas a la gran pila de papeles. La miré por un momento mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el mesón, vestida con unos pantalones de pijama rosados y su camiseta gris. Ambos trabajamos así por horas. Escuché como se le olvidaba que yo estaba ahí y cantaba para si mientras mezclaba la pasta para galletas. Tarde o temprano lo recordaba y se disculpaba, pero yo simplemente pensé que era lindo. Una que otra vez yo tuve que leer una parte en voz alta, sumergiéndome tanto en mí trabajo que olvidaba que Bella podía estar escuchando. Entonces ella empezaba a reír.

"¿Tienes algún problema con mi lectura?" Le pregunté sin siquiera mirar. Ella se sentó en frente de la cámara, por lo que podía verla completamente.

"No, simplemente creo que tu acento es lindo", dijo ella alegremente. Eso me hizo sonrojar. Con un gruñido me escondí detrás de mis papeles mientras ella se reía más duro.

"Regresa y hornea tu torta". Dije. Bella sacudió su cabeza.

"Se está horneando ahora. Supongo que debería tener esa otra lista. Y el azúcar glasé. Va tomar mucho trabajo. Me aseguraré de mantenerte entretenido con mi canto". Asentí para ella, sonreí, y ambos regresamos a trabajar. A ella le tomó otra hora terminar su segunda torta y hornearla, y yo había terminado la mitad de mis notas para entonces. Apenas habíamos dicho una palabra, y no lo admitiría a nadie, pero pude haber terminado mis notas en esa hora, sólo que pasé la mayoría de ésta mirándola fijamente.

Después que otras pocas horas pasaron, había terminado todo mi trabajo, Bella había acomodado sus dos tortas y estaba por terminar de decorar una. Sonreí mirándola. Estaba realmente impresionado por esta mujer. Quedar tan completa y totalmente encaprichado con alguien que nunca había visto y apenas conocía estaba completamente fuera de mi carácter. Pero ella era tan… _increíble_. La manera en que hablaba (escribía, técnicamente) sobre las cosas diarias, sus opiniones y visiones, era tan interesantes valía la pena hablar con ella.

La ventaja añadida, era que ella era hermosa. Su voz, su cara, su cuerpo… el poder comunicarse con ella, realmente, era un maravilloso regalo. Y yo la tenía a ella para agradecer. Bajé mi mirada hacia mi muy tardío regalo de cumpleaños y sonreí.

Ella había estado decepcionada al saber que se había perdido mi cumpleaños, por causa de todo el tiempo que le tomó a la botella el arribar, pero de todas maneras me envió un regalo, a finales de agosto. Levanté la carta, escrita a mano y enrollada. Había escrito abajo un pasaje de uno de sus libros favoritos, y me había dejado una pequeña nota. Dentro, estaba una foto del más bello pastel de boda que había visto. Era de tres capas, cubierto con pasta blanca y cubierto con el modelo más intrincado de flores y hojas en crema. Eso envió mi mente a volar. En la parte de atrás había unas simples palabras que iluminaban mi humor cada vez que las veía. "El pastel de boda Cullen-Swan". Me levanté con la foto y salí de mi estudio para colocarla en la nevera con un imán. Era la única cosa ahí, además de mi lista del mercado y una foto de Emmet y yo mirando preocupados una pila de trabajo.

Agarré una botella de agua y alboroté mi cabello de nuevo. Estaba complacido con cuan cómodas eran estas pijamas. Probablemente no me cambiaría en todo el día.

Como me senté en la silla de mi computador el teléfono sonó. Lo levanté y me recosté atrás, mirando la pantalla.

"Hola Emmet, te he extrañado en las siete horas y media que hemos estado separados". Vi la boca de Bella convertirse en una amplia sonrisa.

"Estas de un humor terriblemente bueno, ¡y despierto! estoy sorprendido, después de la noche pasada.". El dijo. Rodé mis ojos. Bella lo vio y se río. "Hey, para ahí, ¿tienes una dama contigo? ¿Cuándo te enredaste con ella? Apuesto a que has estado con ella toda la noche".

Levanté mi mirada a Bella y ella me estaba mirando fijamente sobre su taburete (la gente que había ordenado esa torta estaba demente. Tenía casi cinco niveles, todos sobre esos pequeños pilares), esperando por lo que yo respondiera. Le sonreí. "Si Emmet, asombroso para mí el tener a una mujer aquí, ¿no es cierto? He estado toda la noche con ella, y todo el día". La quijada de Bella cayó mientras saltaba al piso.

"¡Edward, perro astuto! No puedo creerlo", dijo Emmet, riéndose. Podía escuchar sonidos desde la calle; se dirigía hacia acá. "He terminado mis notas, y estoy asumiendo que tu también, por lo que voy a ir a ahuyentar a esa dama para que podamos terminar este trabajo y tener lo que queda del fin de semana libre, ¿bien?".

"Está bien compañero, te veo pronto", dije e inmediatamente colgué.

"¡Edward!" Bella chifló. "No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso. ¿Ahora que vas a hacer, decir que estuviste levantado "toda la noche y el día" con una chica que conociste en Internet?".

"No te conocí en internet, querida. Tu eres mi diosa del océano, ¿recuerdas?" Me reí silenciosamente mientras ella tomó un color rojo vivo y se movió incómodamente. Sin una palabra se giró, doblando sus pantalones y regresando a su taburete, cogiendo su bolsa de pastillaje para ponerle los últimos detalles al pastel de boda. Miré el mesón y encontré una torta de cumpleaños de tres capas, cubierta con chispas de chocolate, manchas de color turquesa y remolinos de crema.

"Bella, tu trabajo es increíble", dije pasito. Ella sonrió y soltó la bolsa antes de bajarse y caminar hacia el computador.

"Muchas gracias querido", dijo ubicándose perfectamente a la vista de la cámara para mi. Estoy bastante seguro que ella vio la mirada de adoración que tenía mientras contemplaba fijamente la pantalla. "Ahora, tengo una pregunta más importante".

"¿Oh, y esa sería?" Respondí. Bella sonrió y mordió su labio un poco. Dios santo, eso casi me vuelve loco. Respiré profundo y me enderecé a causa de eso.

"¿A dónde iremos en nuestra luna de miel?" Ella preguntó inocentemente. Sonreí bastante, posiblemente más de lo que lo he hecho desde que hemos estado hablando.

"Estaba pensando en un pequeño apartamento en la agradable y cómoda cuidad de Londres. Por… no se… ¿unos meses, años? ¿Que dices?. Ahora ella estaba sonriendo bellamente también.

"por muy tentadora que sea la oferta, todo el viaje definitivamente me haría enfermar, y probablemente me moriría en Londres. ¿Por qué no un pequeño lugar en la playa, cerca de la gran ciudad por, oh… no lo se… unos meses, años? Le sonreí cariñosamente.

"Dame un par de meses para alistar todo con mi trabajo y mi familia y estaré ahí", dije con mi tono serio. Oh, si solamente. Bella me sonrió dulcemente y nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento. Entonces, ambos saltamos cuando escuchamos la puerta del elevador abrirse en mi apartamento. Llevé un dedo a mis labios y Bella asintió, mirando atentamente. Minimicé su ventana mientras Emmet entraba y me giraba para saludarlo.

"Hola cariño", dije con voz burlona. El me miró rayado y simplemente entró de una a mi cuarto. Podía escucharlo removiendo mis sábanas. "Está revisando las sábanas", le susurré a Bella quien dejó salir un ruido por la risa. Emmet regresó, revisando los cojines del sofá y la alacena de la cocina. Yo estaba seguro que Bella que Bella podía ver todo.

"¿Qué estas buscando allí?" Pregunté, refiriéndome a los lugares que había estado mirando cuidadosamente.

"Actividad sospechosa", dijo enfadado. Me giré lentamente y le dí a la cámara de mi portátil una mirada antes de volver a Emmet. Bella probablemente estaba roja como una remolacha.

"No hay señales de actividad sexual en tu cama, el sofá o la encimera, no hay signos de nadie aparte de ti yendo y viendo, no hay signos de ninguna comida siendo hecha, además de café, y se que eres un adicto. Tu eres del tipo romántico, tu _siempre _las haces desayuno, se lo lleves a la cama o no. Todas estas pistas me llevan a pensar que tu no tienes a nadie aquí". Emmet era bueno, pero yo todavía la ventaja sobre él.

"Olvidaste revisar el baño" dije simplemente, en un tono aburrido y él salió corriendo. Abrí la ventana de Bella y la vi con las manos en su cara de un color rojo vivo. "Disculpa", susurré. Ella levantó la mirada con una combinación de vergüenza y asombro en su cara.

"¿Me llevarás el desayuno a la cama en nuestra luna de miel?" preguntó suavemente. Yo sonreí bastante.

"Todos los días. Mientras estés en cama, en el sofá, en el mesón o en la bañera. Te haré el desayuno todos los días". Bella se sonrojó de nuevo antes de despedirse con su mano. Le regresé la seña y discretamente (espero) presioné la tecla de imprimir imagen para salvar su foto.

"Te hablaré más tarde o mañana". Dijo ella. Yo asentí.

"Más tarde, entonces". Dije y cerré la ventana y mi MSN.

Estaba sonriendo ampliamente cuando Emmet regresó mirándome rayado de manera amenazante. El tiró su paquete y fue rápidamente a la cocina para hacer un poco de café.

"No sé por qué te ves tan contento, Ed. Tu a diferencia de _algunas_ personas que conozco, no obtuviste nada la noche pasada. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?" me recosté en mi silla con mismazos detrás de mi cabeza mientras miraba a mi mejor amigo, pensando en el único secreto que le había ocultado.

Suavemente dije "Conocí a alguien".


	5. Lista de expectativas para la aprobación

La saga Crepúsculo no me pertenece ni tampoco esta historia, son, respectivamente, de Stephenie Meyer y Annilaia.

Mil gracias por todos sus reviews!! Son los q me dan ánimos para continuar… me ha encantado traducir este capítulo y se q no seré la única en amarlo xD.

* * *

**A Través Del Océano**

Capítulo 5:** Lista de expectativas para la aprobación**

Me desperté temprano por primera vez, al rededor de las 7 en punto. En las sábanas cercanas estaba mi portátil, el cable enredado en mi pierna. Lo saqué y la abrí, encendiéndola. No se porqué estaba intentado, pero me gustaba estar conectada, solo en caso de que Edward también lo estuviera. Para mi sorpresa y deleite, cuando abrí mi msn, vi que él era mi único contacto conectado. Sonreí y abrí una ventana con él, justo cuando estaba a punto de presionar el botón de la video llamada, escuché un teléfono sonando y vi la petición que me había hecho. Me ganó en hacerlo.

"Buenos días", dijo medio despierto, una vez estuvimos conectados.

"Buenos días", dije con un suspiro feliz. Vi mi cabello castaño desordenado sobre mis almohadas blancas, el cobertor sencillo cerca de mi cara. Estaba acostada sobre mi estómago, mi cabeza a al lado que lo miraba. La posición de Edward coincidía con la mía, solo que sus sábanas eran negras, su cobija acolchada. "No esperaba que estuvieras despierto tan temprano", dije.

El se rió perezosamente en su almohada. "Me fui a la cama temprano por mi resfriado. Tenía que levantarme temprano para terminar de enviar unos correos electrónicos a unos clientes".

"En cualquier caso, me agrada que estés despierto, aunque espero que te mejores pronto". Edward sonrió y asintió soñoliento. El hombre era absolutamente adorable. Estaba atraída por él, eso era seguro. Me pillaba a mi misma pensando sobre él a lo largo del día, y cuando no estaba hablando con él o con mis amigos, me sentía tan sola. Realmente lo necesitaba, para ayudarme a sentirme completa y querida.

Él era, simplemente, increíble. Todo lo que hacía me impresionaba. Sus acciones, sus palabras, las conversaciones que teníamos sobre ciertas cosas y la manera en que me expresaba sus ideas, todo me hacía querer desmayarme. Me desmayé un par de veces. Y la ventaja añadida a su increíble encanto y personalidad, era su apariencia. Su voz, oh Dios santo. Con ese acento, me derretía en un charco cada vez que lo veía. Ahora, hablando con él mientras estaba tan cansado, su voz era ronca y suave, eso sólo lo hacía sonar más sexy. Su cara, su cuerpo, todos eran grandes bonificaciones a un chico tan maravilloso. El era, indudablemente, el hombre mas divino que alguna vez había visto. Y tenia que agradecerme a mi misma por presentármelo.

Edward se estiró más, abrazando su almohada, y soltó un pequeño gemido dentro de su largo aliento. Temblé. Él me estaba volviendo loca. Esta traga simplemente estaba empeorando cada día. De la nada sus bellos labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa (¿Mencioné que tiene la mejor sonrisa quita aliento? Es un poco torcida pero, Dios, hace que mi corazón se detenga) (Él es tan ENLOQUECEDORAMENTE lindo).

"Esto es perfecto", dijo con un poco más de coherencia. "Me he estado preguntando como era posible tenerte dentro de la cama conmigo". Me reí duro, estampando mi cara en mi almohada y echando un vistazo casual a la ventana. Era un hermoso día de otoño. Probablemente no debería pasarlo conectada como una antisocial.

"Supongo que ahora tendré el desayuno, ¿verdad? Le pregunté en, espero, un tono seductor. La cara de Edward se volvió tranquila y miró la pantalla.

"Definitivamente" murmuró. Me sonrojé, podía decirlo por el calor en mis mejillas, y entonces, mi timbre sonó. Ambos fruncimos el ceño por ser interrumpidos cuando sonó de nuevo, diez veces en fila, rápida y furiosamente. Sabía quien era.

"Esa es Alice," dije. "Debería atenderla, necesitan prepararse para una boda a la que vamos a servir esta noche". Edward asintió y yo salté fuera de la cama para abrir la puerta.

Estaba en lo correcto en mi conjetura, pero mal en mi razonamiento de porqué ella estaba aquí. "Hola, Bella", dijo ella, su tono un poco atemorizante. Entonces, ella sostuvo un paquete en su mano. "O debería decir, ¡Sra. de Edward Cullen!" Me sonrojé bastante, rayos que ese chico era increíble, y arrebaté el paquete de sus manos. Ella dio un paso dentro, mirándome cuidadosamente.

"¿De qué se trata todo esto, Bella?" murmuró. Me encogí y caminé lentamente hacia mi cuarto, Alice me siguió de cerca.

"Um, Edward es un chico que conocí, y lo de ser su esposa es una broma que tenemos. ¿Quieres conocerlo? Pregunté inocentemente, esperando que no me arrancara la cabeza. La cara de Alice se suavizo un poco pero ella asintió.

"Tengo que asegurarme que él es lo suficientemente bueno para ti." Dijo, caminando dentro de mi cuarto.

"Edward" Llamé. "Hay alguien aquí para conocerte". Alice y yo saltamos sobre mi cama y pusimos nuestras cabezas juntas antes de enfocar el portátil hacia nosotras. Vi nuestros rostros llenar el cuadro en la esquina y a Edward sentado un poco derecho, viéndose aún mas adorable mientras refregaba sus ojos para despertarse. Alice me envió una mirada y sonrió bobamente antes de retomar su máscara de 'no-toques-a-mi-amiga-cerdo-indigno.'

"Edward, esta es Alice, mi mejor amiga. Alice, este es Edward, mi 'esposo'", dije, haciendo las comillas con mis dedos. Edward sonrió bellamente. Alice frunció sus labios y sacó un cuadernillo y un lapicero de su bolso y comenzó a escribir.

Noté el encabezado que le dio al cuadernillo y me sonrojé, dándole a Edward una mirada preocupada. Su expresión era de preocupación pero me sonrió al tiempo. 'Aptitudes de Edward para salir con Bella' decía el bloc.

"Alice", sisee. "¡No estamos saliendo!" aunque deseé que eso fuera lo que estuviésemos haciendo. Alice me levantó una ceja como si desafiara su autoridad antes de mostrarle a Edward el papel. Él se sonrojó. Mi cielo, se volvió tan rojo como la camisa de Alice. Cuando ella pareció satisfecha por su reacción regresó el bloc y comenzó a escribir otras cosas más.

"Felicitaciones por el compromiso, Alice" Dijo él de repente, una brillante y genuina sonrisa sobre su cara. Le sonreí, era bueno que recordara. Alice levantó la mirada lentamente, su cara estaba cubierta con asombro.

"Gracias", dijo gentilmente, sonriéndole. La vi hacer una señal y miré por encima para ver que era. Al lado de 'encanto' había puesto una marca gigante. Sobre esta estaba 'atractivo estético' la cual rápidamente señaló. "Él es lindo", murmuró en mi oído. Me reí, lo cual hizo que la mirada de Edward fuera más confusa. Ahora estaba sentado en la cama usando un suéter azul marino y tenía sus brazos cruzados. Su nariz estaba roja por estar tan enfermo los últimos días.

"Guao, Edward, ¡ya tienes puntos por encanto y apariencia!" Dije, levantándole mis pulgares. El sonrió ampliamente, viéndose complacido consigo mismo.

"Esta bien, tráelo. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?" Alice señaló otro en la parte inferior. Este estaba como opcional y casi muero por la risa tonta cuando lo leí. 'Acento Sexy'.

"Has obtenido el opcional acento sexy," Le dije. Él se rió cariñosamente y Alice le dio una presumida pero complacida mirada antes de regresar al bloc. Estaba siendo profesional y tranquila durante todo el proceso, debe haber sido importante.

"Siguiente, Edward, necesito saber si tienes sentido del estilo," Dijo Alice formalmente. "Por favor, muéstranos tu armario y/o cajón de ropa interior". Jadee fuerte y le pegué un manotazo. Edward se sonrojó de nuevo pero levanto el portátil y lo llevó hacia las puertas de madera oscura de su armario. Alice hizo un pequeño sonido mientras señalaba la de "Diseño interior". La miré rayado.

Alice sonrió; "Él no puede ser un total dejado, y sus diseños me dicen si es o no aburrido. Ahí tienes. Ahora silencio." Giramos nuestra atención de regreso a la pantalla para encontrar que Edward había puesto el computador en una silla o tabla y estaba abriendo su armario, revelando un buen número de trajes y camisas de botones. Todas se veían muy bien en la gancho, y el pensamiento de él vestido con una me hizo comenzar a babear incontroladamente. Nos mostró algunas de sus corbatas las cuales me hicieron chillar, espacialmente porque él podía atárselas por si mismo. No había diseños tontos, solamente colores sólidos, corbatas decentes.

"Desafortunadamente, no creo que muestre hasta mi ropa interior," dijo amablemente, sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

"Bien entonces. ¿Qué clase de pijamas usas?", dijo Alice, rodando sus ojos como si el no mostrar sus calzoncillos fuera terrible y grosero. Edward sacó su pierna para mostrar sus familiares pantalones azules de cuadros.

"Y uso una camiseta con esto la mayoría de las noches," Le dijo a ella.

"Aww, chicos, ustedes combinan", Alice arrulló, mirando mis pantalones de cuadros rosados. La empujé suavemente y ella trajo su atención de regreso a Edward. "¿Ocupación?"

"Soy editor," El dijo con sencillez. Alice se quedó mirándolo.

"Como… ¿de libros? ¿En una casa editorial?" El le sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

"Una casa editorial muy grande, pronto estaremos abriendo una sucursal en algún lugar de los Estados, creo," él dijo, Miré como Alice señalaba 'trabajo estable' y 'dinero/€€€'.

"Alice, ¿Qué tiene que ver _eso_ con la habilidad para tener citas?"pregunté irritada. Por qué habría de importar su dinero.

"Él tiene que ser capaz de llevarte a buenos lugares, ¿bien? Y tiene que comprarte buenos regalos. ¿Cómo la ves?" Rodé mis ojos y caí de espaldas entre las almohadas. Esta chica era demasiado. "Edward, ¿tienes algún talento especial?" Levanté mi mirada hacia él.

"Um, si, he tocado piano desde que tenía como cinco", dijo él. Quédate tranquilo mi corazón. Alice bajó su mirada hacia mi y yo sonreí, moviendo mis pestañas. Probablemente él era demasiado bueno para ser cierto según ella. Había un último campo que necesitaba ser revisado antes que él obtuviera su aprobación y era "Vida social".

"Edward," ella inició, mortalmente seria. "Debido al hecho que ustedes se conocieron online--"

"No nos conocimos online", dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Alice se veía sorprendida.

"¿OH? ¿Entonces como se conocieron? Preguntó interesada. Me sonrojé de un rojo encendido y le di una mirada a Edward quien me sonreía de modo tranquilizador.

"En marzo pasado, cuando ustedes chicos estaban fuera en un trabajo, escribí un mensaje en una botella y lo tiré al mar," dije tranquilamente. La mano de Alice chocó contra su boca y me miró fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Yo la encontré en una playa cerca de la casa de mis padres en julio y le respondí, hemos estado hablando desde entonces." Alice me miró, lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella hizo pucheros y se veía tan dulce e inocente.

"¡Bella, esa es la historia más linda en todo el mundo!" Gritó. Ella tiró sus brazos alrededor mío y sollozó en mi hombro. "¡Conociste a tu maravilloso espero enviando un mensaje en una botella!" Froté su espalda y vacilé para encontrar algo que decir. "Que historia para contarle a tus niños." Alice se alejó u limpió sus ojos. Tiró la nota sobre su cabeza, golpeando mi lámpara en el proceso y sonrió ampliamente a Edward.

"Por eso, y el hecho que fuiste lo suficiente decente para responder, lo apruebo. Buen trabajo Sr. Cullen," dijo ella, ofreciéndole en alto los cinco.

"Alice, no vamos a ir corriendo a encontrar una capilla", siseé. Ella rodó sus ojos. Estaba viendo a Edward por un momento, estaba sonriendo intensamente cuando miró sobre su portátil y su expresión cayó. Alice y yo estábamos enfocadas en lo que estaba pasando. Edward soltó un pequeño aullido de miedo como algo se lanzó sobre la cama y gritó su nombre.

"¡Emmet, quítate de mi!" Él gritó debajo de su amigo. Alice y yo estallamos en risas, mientras el moreno grande miró a la pantalla curioso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ed?" Preguntó suavemente, mirándonos fijamente. Edward pudo enderezarse después de empujar a Emmet fuera y enderezar su computadora.

"Emmet, esta es la chica que conocí," dijo finalmente, bajito. "Me guardé una risa, recordando lo que había pasado hacía unas semanas. Los ojos de Emmet se abrieron de par en par como comprendía que estábamos pensando. Entonces, le sonrió maquiavélicamente a Edward.

"Truquero, ¿todo ese tiempo estabas teniendo sexo con ella en esto?" Alice se rió fuerte pero Edward y yo estábamos atónitos.

"¡NO!" ambos gritamos, y Edward le pegó una arepazo. Emmet se rió duro por nuestra reacción y Edward lo miró enojado.

"De cualquier manera, es un placer conocerte," dijo finalmente. "Mi nombre es Emmet, soy el único amigo de Edward." Edward rodó sus ojos y le sonrió feliz.

"Un placer en conocerte también, Emmet. Mi nombre es Bella, y Alice aquí es una de mis mejores amigas." Alice le dio un pequeño saludo con la mano antes de sacar el paquete de debajo de ella.

"Abre tu regalo Bella," Dijo Edward felizmente, Le di una mirada mientras lo tomaba de Alice. Le había dicho que no me diera nada y él no escuchó mis advertencias. Separé el papel marrón y abrí la caja cuidadosamente. Después de sacar el papel puesto para evitar que el objeto se moviera, jadee. _Un libro_.

"Edward, ¡esto es lo máximo! ¡Muchas gracias!" Exclamé, girándolo para leer el sumario. Lo escuché reírse antes de decirme que revisara los créditos. Mis ojos ojearon la lista de nombres hasta que uno salió de sopetón de la página; Edward Cullen.

"¡También trabajaste en este libro! ¡Eso es fantástico!" Quería empezar a leerlo de inmediato, pero sabía que probablemente debería prestarles atención a mis amigos.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Alice suavemente, levantando unos pedazos de papel en fondo de la caja. Ambas jadeamos. _Tiquetes. _ ¡Malditos boletos de avión!

Leí los detalles en poco tiempo, dos tiquetes para Londres, en tres semanas, dos tiquetes de regreso para casi un mes después.

Alice y yo gritamos, sosteniendo los papeles. "¡Edward!" grité. "¡No puede ser enserio!". Eso era absolutamente ridículo, gastar esa cantidad de dinero en mí. No puedo aceptarlo".

"No, tu puedes y lo harás," Edward y Alice dijeron al mismo tiempo, de manera mandona también. Puedo añadir. "Ir a Europa será una experiencia única en la vida para ti Bella,", él explicó. "creo que deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad, ven a ver los monumentos y a conocer a tu mejor amigo."

"Hey," Alice lo interrumpió. "Yo soy su mejor amiga, gracias." Edward rió entre dientes. "Vamos Bella," continuó ella. "Piensa en todo lo que hay para hacer en Londres. ¡Son dos tiquetes! ¡Puedes llevarme contigo! ¡Piensa en todas las maravillosas compras que podríamos hacer!" Ella miró de nuevo a Edward y Emmet en la pantalla, este último estaba bastante ocupado charlando sobre su último proyecto en carros. "O pensando bien, lleva a Rose. Ella probablemente debería conocer a ese gran chico. Serían un exitazo."

"Diciendo el futuro otra vez, ¿verdad?" Pregunte riendo. Alice asintió. "No se. Es decir, esto podría ser algo grande. Y tengo que pensar en la tienda, Londres podría no ser una buena idea para mi salud también, ¿qué si me enfermo todo el tiempo que estoy allá?"

"Yo te cuidaré," ofreció Edward. "Mi padre es doctor, podemos visitarlo a él y a mamá y él puede examinarte. Londres puede ser espectacular para tu salud, nuca sabes." Le sonreí cariñosamente.

"Jasper y yo podemos encargarnos del negocio Bella. Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos que no tomes más órdenes especiales, no reserves ninguna más, y Jasper y yo solamente tomaremos algunos trabajos. Una vez a la semana más o menos. Pequeños."

Ellos presentaron argumentos muy buenos, y si quería ser honesta conmigo misma, _realmente _quería conocer a Edward. Le di la vuelta a los tiquetes en mi mano, una sonrisa formándose en las esquinas de mis labios.

"¡Hey chicas!" exclamó Rosalie chocando contra la cama a mi lado. Aullé y ella simplemente tiró su cabello sobre su hombro y rió. Alice apuntó hacia Emmet en la pantalla. Casi podría reírme de la expresión que Rose estaba dando. Edward sonrió como vio a Rosalie clavarle los ojos a su amigo, quien _aún _estaba hablando de partes de carros.

"¿Quién es ese…" musitó Rosalie.

"Ese es el esposo de Bella, Edward, y su mejor amigo Emmet," Alice balbuceó. Rosalie me dio una mirada que decía "de modo que te casaste con un lindo chico británico y no me invitaste para tener algunos favores de la fiesta." Antes de darme una mirada 'de modo que preséntame con el chico británico realmente lindo".

"No estamos casados," dije exasperada.

"Bella le envió una mensaje en una botellas," dijo Alice con su tono sensiblero de mala calidad. Rodé mis ojos de nuevo y esperé a que pararan de de hacer ahhh.

"Hola Emmet," llamó Rosalie, Edward se giró hacia Emmet quien paró de hablar y miró hacia arriba rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Rosalie y parecía que estaba jadeando por aire.

"Hola," dijo tímidamente. Rosalie le sonrió y estoy bastante segura que la vi sonrojarse un poco.

"¡Adivina qué Rosalie!" Exclamé en un tono burlón. "¡Vienes conmigo a Inglaterra!" Sacudí los tiquetes enfrente de sus ojos. Fue increíble como se emocionó. Sus ojos saltaron de su cabeza y gritó duro, metiendo su cabeza en mi almohada. Edward y Emmet sonrieron el uno al otro, pareciendo bastantes orgullosos de lo que habían logrado.

"Odio decirlo," dije sobre la emoción de Rosalie. "Pero ellas están aquí por una razón. Tenemos que alistarnos para una boda esta tarde, por lo que trataré de hablarte más tarde Edward." El se vio triste por un momento, incluso me hizo puchero, pero finalmente asintió y se despidió. Rosalie se paró riendo tontamente y se despidió de Emmet antes de correr fuera de mi cuarto, gritando un poco más.

"Adelántate Bella, yo la callaré. Aún necesitas vestirte," me ofreció Alice. Acepte y le di a Edward otro adiós antes de saltar fuera de la cama.

Por eso de las once en punto finalmente regresé a casa. Jasper me dejó junto con la van de entregas antes de tomar su auto e ir a casa de Alice. Me moví a tropezones cansados dentro de la casa, sacándome los zapatos en algún lugar cercano al segundo horno. Ande con dificultad entre los estantes y me dirigí hacia la escalera de espiral, subiéndola para llegar a mi baño. Adentro, me cambié en mis pijamas y tiré la ropa de trabajo dentro de la bañera antes de ir a mi cuarto, dejándome caer mi gran blanca cama dejada sin hacer desde la mañana.

Abrí el msn en mi portátil, mi corazón cayendo un poco al ver que él no estaba conectado. Por supuesto, eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana allí. Él se abría dormido rápido. Entonces, con un suspiro profundo, puse el portátil en el piso y me puse todas las sabanas encima, preparándome para una larga noche sin sueño.

Entonces mi celular sonó.

Salté y me estiré para agarrarlo. Lo enterré entre la almohada y mi cabeza y pregunte adormilada "¿Hola?"

"Buenas noches Señorita Swan," una voz cautivante, musical y con sexy acento dijo. Quería dar un gritito pero estaba tan cansada

"¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?" pregunté tratando de sonar enojada, aunque estuviera esto escondido por mi alegría y mi fatiga.

"Alice me lo dijo. Simplemente llamé a través del atlántico para desearte dulces sueños y buenas noches", dijo Edward dulcemente. Podía escuchar el sueño en su voz también. Debió haber estado despierto sólo para hacer esta llamada.

"Eres ridículo ¿sabías? Yo nunca te llamaría a las dos de la mañana".

"Sip, pero acá serían las seis,"se rió entre dientes. Yo rodé mis ojos.

"Tu cuenta será enorme," dije finalmente. Él hizo un ruido, como encogiéndose.

"Puedo manejarlo."

"Buenas noche, Edward. Dulces sueños," dije, esperando que pudiera oír la pequeña pasión en mi mala voz.

"Lo mismo para ti, querida,"dijo en medio de un bostezo.

Y esa noche, mis sueños fueron simplemente los mejores sobre la faz de la tierra. Si no quisiera despertar y estar frente al Edward Cullen real, me hubiera quedado en ellos por siempre.


	6. Señales de Identificación

Esta historia no me pertenece, es de Annilaia. La saga crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo traduzco.

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, disfruten de este cap…

* * *

**A Través del Océano**

Capítulo 6: **Señales de identificación**

Toda la mañana caminé a través de la oficina con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Emmet sabía lo que estaba pensando, por lo que donde quiera que me veía me dirigía una sonrisa. Mi jefe y mis compañeros me miraban con curiosidad. Me deslizaba en mi oficina, entraba y salía de las reuniones con el mejor humor, y donde quiera que preguntaran, Emmet respondía: "conoció a alguien"

Cuando las nueve treinta llegaron estaba ojeando las notas que Emmet y yo teníamos reunidas en una memoria, las últimas que necesitábamos entregar antes de nuestras largas vacaciones. Miré el reloj y comencé a sonreír tanto que mis mejillas empezaron a doler. Grapé todas las notas juntas y me apuré por el pasillo hacia la oficina de mi jefe. Toqué la puerta ligeramente antes de entrar.

"¿Señor? Aquí está el proyecto Jackson como usted pidió," Dije, pasándole las hojas. Él me sonrió, complacido con mi trabajo.

"Ya he hablado con Emmet, parece que ustedes dos están completamente listos para sus vacaciones." Le agradecí de nuevo y me giré hacia la puerta. "Debe ser una chica si estás tan ansioso por salir de aquí," dijo con una suave risita.

Me giré hacia él y sinceramente le dije; "OH, ella definitivamente lo es." Caminé hacia el ascensor, buscando a Emmet en las puertas que pasaba. Justo cuando lo vi entrando a una oficina, _Mike_, de todas las personas babosas y dependientes en el mundo, decidió tropezarse conmigo.

"¡Ed!" exclamó. "¿Cómo te va compañero? No vas camino a casa, ¿verdad?"

"Es _Edward_, Mike, y si, voy de salida," dije, mi desagrado claro en mi tono. Justo cuando estaba a punto de esquivarlo, Mike puso sus manos en mi pecho, mirándome a la cara con lo que él pensaba eran ojos para convencerme.

"Vamos Edward. ¿Somos amigos, cierto?" Entonces empujó un fólder sobre mi pecho. "por eso es por lo que puedes hacer las notas para este escrito por mi, ¿cierto? Voy a estar bastante ocupado la próxima semana. Está programado para el sábado, ¿vale? Entonces te veré después." Con eso corrió hacia la escalera, dejándome parado ahí sin palabras.

"¿Te engañó para que hagas algún trabajo por él?" Preguntó Emmet, viniendo a pararse a mi lado.

"Sip," dije. "Sólo que este vez él no va a tener el trabajo y yo tendré una aumento." Emmet se rió disimuladamente como nos dirigíamos hacia el ascensor, oprimí el botón del nivel principal con furia, mi buen humor se había ido en un instante.

"¿Dónde están las chicas en este momento?" Preguntó Emmet. Recordé el itinerario que Bella me había enviado.

"Paris, creo. Llegaron allí faltando un cuarto para las ocho esta mañana, partirán bastante pronto. Les tomará como veinte minutos el llegar acá." Con una asentimiento Emmet saltó en el asiento delantero de mi Volvo y yo tiré el escrito en la guantera, deseando olvidar aquel pequeño detalla de mi vida por unas pocas horas, o días como máximo.

Durante el camino al aeropuerto, el buen humor de Emmet simplemente mejoró el mío. Me pregunté si estaba bien vestido para conocer a Bella en persona por primera vez. Estaba usando unos jeans negros con una camisa de botones blanca, las mangas estaban enrolladas hasta mis codos. Mis cabellos, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, estaban aún un poco desordenados. Emmet estaba usando un traje negro casual, camisa negra de etiqueta y todo. Él estaba sonriendo bastante mirando fuera de la ventana.

Parqueamos en el Heathrow (aeropuerto de Londres), Emmet tomó el escrito de la guantera junto con un esfero y caminó adentro por delante de mí, garabateando algo mientras se movía. Lo seguí por detrás tratando de mantenerle el paso. Las chicas acababan de aterrizar, mi reloj me lo dijo, y yo sabía en que compuerta, Emmet no. Si él se perdía sería su culpa. Agarré su manga y giré yendo cerca de sus compuertas. Una vez me detuve y me paré frente a ella, esperando, Emmet finalmente guardó el esfero y sostuvo el fólder enfrente suyo.

"Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan," dije en voz alta, leyendo lo que él había escrito. "¿Has hecho una ficha para dejarles saber que somos nosotros? Comprendes que Bella y yo podemos reconocernos el uno al otro a la vista, ¿cierto?"

Emmet se encogió de hombros. "Esto le dará una primera impresión cómica," dijo con sencillez. Rodé mis ojos y me giré hacia el grupo de personas entrando. Tomó unos pocos momentos que el grupo de gente pasara, pero entonces, clara como el día estaba Bella y su amiga, sonriendo y riendo maravillosamente. Ambas buscaron, girándose hacia nosotros y vi sus ojos brillar, sus labios tornándose en una gran sonrisa mientras me miraba a los ojos. Notaron la señal de Emmet y se rieron, pero entonces ella deslizó la maleta de su hombro y corrió hacia mí. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, riéndome de mi mismo mientras me movía hacia adelante, extendiendo mis brazos para atraparla como ella se lanzaba entre mis brazos.

"¡Ah, Edward!" Exclamó en mi cuello. "¡Es fantástico el conocerte finalmente!" Besó mi mejilla y se inclinó hacia atrás, estudiando mi cara. Rosalie y Emmet se dieron un pequeño abrazo antes de mirarse el uno al otro agradecidamente. Emmet había estado llamando a Rosalie desde el primer día que se conocieron, por lo que se había llegado a conocer un poco. Bella y yo estábamos enganchados como una pareja de completos idiotas. Una anciana y su mujer nos pasaron y nos miraron a los cuatro, sonriendo felices.

"Que parejas tan encantadoras," dijo la mujer cansadamente. "Deben estar muy felices por estar juntos de nuevo." Correcto, me ruboricé tan rojo como un tomate y la sonrisa en mi cara desapareció, estaba más que avergonzado. Me giré hacia Bella quien tenía la misma tonalidad de rojo, mirándome nerviosamente desde debajo de su cabello. Le sonreí y tomé sus maletas, guiándola hacia el carro.

"¿Necesitan la hora para cambiar sus relojes?" Les pregunté, abriendo el baúl.

"No," respondió Rosalie. "Bella se acercó a un tipo y dijo… no se lo que dijo." Bella rodó sus ojos.

"Excusé moi, monsieur, dije. Quel heure et-il? Y él me dijo la hora. No es gran cosa." Estaba impresionado.

"Tu parle français? Le langue d'amour," le moví mis cejas y ella soltó una sonrisita. Me reí con ella y le abrí su puerta, viéndola subirse.

"¿Qué empacaste? Preguntó Emmet bromeando, echando las maletas de Roslaie dentro del baúl. "Pesa más que mi hermana…" Rosalie rodó sus ojos pero estaba sonriendo.

"Estoy aquí por un mes Emmet, ¿no crees que tomé varias cosas o no quieres que me vea bien?" Emmet sonrió.

"Pienso que te ves genial," dijo con sencillez, manteniendo abierta la puerta de atrás para ella. Ella se sonrojó, parecía un poco sorprendida por lo que él había dicho, y sin una palabra saltó al carro. Las chicas se sentaron en el asiento trasero juntas, probablemente sintiéndose un poco más cómodas si estaban juntas todo el tiempo. Ambas estaban contemplando hacia sus respectivas ventanas mientras yo conducía entre las callas, Emmet y yo charlando felizmente.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" Pregunté.

"¿Durmieron suficiente en el avión chicas?" Preguntó Emmet, girándose hacia el asiento trasero.

"No, nos fuimos a dormir alrededor de las nueve en nuestro horario. Supongo que son las tres de la mañana," Dijo Bella con sueño.

"Bueno, podemos regresar a mi apartamento y ustedes chicas pueden dormir por unas horas más. Emmet y yo podemos limpiar o algo, y luego podemos planear que hacer después, ¿suena bien?" Pregunté, echando una mirada al retrovisor. Bella miró a mis ojos, sonriendo y asintió.

Me detuve en mi lugar de parqueo y las chicas se bajaron, esperando que el baúl se abriera. Les dimos miradas curiosas y tomamos sus maletas, guiándolas adentro al ascensor. Dejé que la puerta se cerrara y oprimí el botón del cuarto piso. Bella me atrapó mirándola, haciéndome sonrojar, mantuve abierto el ascensor una vez alcanzamos mi loft (gran espacio con pocas divisiones, grandes ventanas y muy luminoso) y cargamos sus maletas dentro del pequeño cuarto de huéspedes, donde el sofá cama estaba esperando. Dejamos sus maletas ahí pero las llevé a mi cuarto, donde la cama era más grande y considerablemente mejor para sus espaldas.

"Ese es su cuarto, pero para su siesta de hoy pueden dormir acá, en mi cama. Será mejor para ustedes," expliqué. Las chicas me agradecieron y asintieron, cambiándose en sus pijamas mientras se apuraron a regresar a la cama de mi cuarto.

Bella se detuvo para poner sus brazos alrededor mío de nuevo. "¡Esto es genial, no puedo creer que estoy aquí, y tu también, y es simplemente… puf! ¡Fantástico!" Le di una amplia sonrisa, estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

"Me gusta tu pijama," dije señalando los cuadros rosas a los que también estaba acostumbrado. Ella se sonrojó pero me agradeció y regresó al cuarto, cerrando las persianas y la puerta antes de treparse en la cama.

"Necesito mercado," le dije a Emmet quien estaba hiperventilando en la sala.

"No puedo creer que realmente estén aquí," dijo excitado, jadeando por aire. Me reí pero traté de mantenerme calmado. No admitiría que es también me estaba volviendo loco. En su lugar, fui al refrigerador y busqué entre la comida, haciendo una lista que lo que necesitaba. Emmet decidió venir conmigo y después de unos minutos de discutir sobre que hacer exactamente por el resto del día, tuvo las llaves y su abrigo listos, decidiendo que nos encontraríamos abajo en el carro. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto cuidadosamente, entrando a hurtadillas.

Bella estaba acostada en el lado de la cama en el que usualmente duermo, el verla ahí me hizo sonreír (lo cual, para ser honesto, me hace sonar como un acosador pervertido, pero no podía evitarlo, he dicho que ella me gustaba), su cabello estaba enrollado alrededor de las almohadas y su cabeza, una pierna estaba fuera de la sábana, su pie y pierna desnudos estaban expuestos. Tomé una profunda y calmante inhalación y avancé lentamente hacia ella. Incliné mi cabeza cerca de la suya, mirando el bello arco de su frente y sus pestañas gruesas.

"¿Bella?" susurré. Con un leve gruñido, queriendo decir si, movió su cabeza hacia arriba, dirigiendo sus labios cerca de los míos. "Emmet y yo vamos a salir por un segundo, para conseguir alguna comida. Cerraremos las puertas por lo que ustedes puedan seguir durmiendo sin problemas, ¿vale?" Ella sonrió bellamente y asintió, dando un suspiro de cansancio. Le sonreí, aunque ella no pudiera verlo, y me levanté, dejando el cuarto antes que empezara a soñar despierto.

Emmet y yo volvimos una hora después y ellas aún estaban profundamente dormidas. Decidí hacerles un media mañana, por lo que con mi mejor amigo gritando sobre mi hombro cociné unas salchichas y huevos revueltos, mientras él miraba la tostadora intensamente. Puse todo en dos bandejas y caminé por el pequeño pasillo hacia mi cuarto. Bella y Rose se giraron groguis para mirarnos, sus caras brillaron considerablemente cuando vieron la comida caliente. Se apoyaron contra el cabecero y cada uno puso la bandeja en sus regazos.

"Gracias," corearon suavemente mirando la comida. Les dijimos que pusieran las bandejas en el piso cuando terminaran y volvieran a sus siestas. En mi camino hacia la puerta me giré para darle una última mirada a ella antes de cerrar. No podía evitar la estúpida sonrisa en mi cara al ver su hermoso cabello castaño encresparse alrededor de aquella maravillosa cara. Suspiré, cerrando la puerta. Estaba demasiado perdido en ella.


	7. Vestido de Novia

La historia pertenece a Annilaia, la Saga Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Yo simplemente traduzco.

Como dijo la autora: "Este capítulo es gigante" ¡¡y vaya que si lo fue!! Pensé que nunca lo iba a terminar xD… el que sigue es igual… paciencia gente xD

No se enojen, no es cap nuevo... todos los errores corregidos, o eso espero.

* * *

**A Través Del Océano**

Capítulo 7: **Vestido de Novia**

Ahh Inglaterra, como te amo. Me has proporcionado no solo los mayores monumentos que he visto, sino también a los más bellos hombres con acento sexy. Si, definitivamente eres uno de los países más geniales en el mundo. Dios te bendiga. Ahora Rose y yo hemos estado en la nublada isla por unas pocas semanas. Hemos ido a un par de museos y visto todas las bellas casas alrededor de la ciudad que pudimos imaginar. Fuimos a ver una película después que Rose y yo superamos el desfase horario (la primera noche aquí, estuvimos levantadas súper temprano y decidimos escribir notas en todos los espejos y ventanas de Edward con un marcador de tablero blanco. Él se sorprendió cuando vio en el baño y tenía un monóculo y bigote encrespado, ¡hah!)

Esta mañana Edward y Emmett nos llevaban de compras a la calle Carnaby, la cual aparentemente nos ocasionaría un ataque cardiaco por la gran cantidad de compras que podríamos hacer.

Y casi lo hizo. Estoy bastante feliz de que Alice no estuviera aquí, aunque Rose y yo le hicimos un buen daño al surtido de la mayoría de las tiendas.

"Sabes," Dijo Rosalie una vez pasamos por una cafetería, nuestros brazos repletos con paquetes y Edward y Emmett cargando un par detrás de nosotras. "Aún no tenemos un regalo para Alice o Jasper. ¿Qué deberíamos comprarles?"

"¿Licuadora?" pregunté, causándonos el estallar en risitas tontas. Edward y Emmett hablaban felizmente tras nosotras y volteé mi cabeza para atraparlo mirándome. Él sonrió cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y mi estomago revoloteó mientras me giraba de nuevo hacia Rose. Edward es _realmente _lindo, ¿vale? Y él es el hombre más encantador que he conocido en toda mi vida. Él es dulce, atento, divertido, pero aún increíblemente maduro y responsable. Él es todo lo que siempre pensé que sería, a pesar que es más alto de lo que imaginé. Lo cual es bueno.

Rose agarró mi mano, deteniendo mi camino. Reacomodé mi sombrero en mi cabeza y miré hacia lo que ella estaba mirando. La tienda era una boutique de boda. Ella se giró hacia me sonriendo. "¿Por qué no le compramos el vestido de novia?" ¡Y el traje de Jazz, incluso podríamos encontrar nuestros propios vestidos allí! ¡Eso cubriría todos los regalos y todo! Conozco todas sus tallas, no es gran cosa." Me giré hacia los chicos.

"¿Chicos, les importaría entrar con nosotras?" les pregunté gentilmente, esperando que ser arrastrados dentro de una tienda llena con vestidos de novia no los asustase. Ambos se encogieron de hombros e incluso le pasaron sus celulares a Rosalie cuando se los exigió.

Me paré cerca de los chicos, mirando los metros de encaje adornado y satín colgando alrededor nuestro. Era un poco intimidante para ser honestos. Rosalie incluso tuvo el coraje de llamar a Alice desde el celular de Emmett, contándole cuales eran nuestros planes para el regalo, y luego tomó una fotos de Edward y las envió al celular de Jasper (en manos de Alice) mientras los vendedores no estaban mirando. La podía escuchar gritando en el teléfono y le contó a Rosalie exactamente cual vestido quería y nos dejó el resto a nosotros. Los chicos estaban para ayudarnos con el traje de Jasper y nosotras podríamos escoger cualquier vestido que quisiéramos siempre y cuando estuviera dentro de cierto rango de concordancia. Rose regresó los teléfonos, una sonrisa estampada en su linda cara.

"Alice está bastante emocionada," dijo felizmente. "Estoy bastante contenta de que estemos haciendo esto por ella." Asentí, admirando el vestido sobre su brazo antes de buscar entre los vestidos de dama de honor.

"Ahora simplemente tenemos que encargarnos de las cosas para nosotros," dije entre dientes. Edward caminó a mi lado y sonrió hermosamente antes de empezar a buscar entre los vestidos. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento antes de dispararse. Levante mi mirada hacia él por unos momentos antes de apretar mi respiración y comenzar a buscar. Rosalie y Emmett estaban un poco más lejos y ella ya tenía un par de posibilidades sobre su brazo.

"¡Bella!" ella me llamó. "Hay una señora camino a ayudarte. Creo que ustedes deberían pretender ser una pareja, bastante romántica y dulce, y así conseguirnos un descuento, ¿vale?" ¿Qué? La miré fijamente y Edward se tensó a mi lado. Emmett estaba riéndose de nosotros, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

"¿Por qué nosotros?" pregunté pasito, viendo a la mujer buscándonos. "¡Ustedes dos realmente han tenido citas, no puedo mentir!"

Rosalie se encogió de hombros, completamente indiferente y sonrió. "Habla francés," fue todo lo que respondió. Me paré derecha, mis mejillas de un rojo remolacha y mi cara blanca con miedo.

"¡Hola!" la mujer, cuya tarjeta de identificación decía Brigitte, dijo animadamente, viéndonos de manera amable. "¿Necesitan alguna ayuda?" preguntó. Salí de mi ensimismamiento por un momento. Si pudiéramos lograrlo, esto podría ser realmente divertido. Sonreí ampliamente y agarré la mano de Edward, sonriéndole cariñosamente antes de girarme hacia Brigitte.

"Ah, oui!" exclamé. "Vous pouvez nous aider à trouver quelques robes?" _(-¡ah, si! ¿Puede ayudarnos a encontrar algunos vestidos?) _Jaja… Brigitte se congeló por un momento, mirándome cuidadosamente.

"Discúlpeme, ¿qué fue eso?" preguntó ella. Apuesto a que juraba que yo había estado hablando inglés hace poco. Abrí mi boca para decir algo más cuando Edward me interrumpió.

"Ah, mon amour, est-ce que tu besoin de chercher des robes maintenant?" _(Oh, mi amor. ¿Tenemos que buscar vestidos ahora?)_ Él preguntó. Sonreí y lo abracé, enredando mis brazos fuertemente alrededor de su pecho.

"Oui, parce que tu m'aimes, et tu besoin des vetements aussi." _(Si, porque me amas y también necesitar ropa)_ Edward rió y me sostuvo más fuerte, dándome un tierno beso en la cima de mi cabeza. Los otros tres nos miraron curiosamente antes de girarse cara a cara cada uno, buscando un poquito de inglés.

"Voulez-vous choucher avec moi, ce soir?" _(¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?) _Le pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa. Rosalie resopló. Ella entendía hasta eso, estoy segura que el resto de ellos también. Edward sonrió ampliamente y rió, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y caminando hacia la chica, señalando varios vestidos para nosotros.

"Naturellement, comme chaque nuit," _(Por supuesto, como cada noche) _Il me dit. ¡OPS! Quiero decir, él me dijo. "Est il necessaire de parler en phrases qui faites de sens?" _(¿Es necesario hablar oraciones que tengan sentido?) _Me reí y lo empujé suavemente.

"Pas vraiment," _(No realmente)_ Sonreí. "Je suis un pamplemousse qui danser toute le matin et toute l'après midi!" _(¡Soy una toronja que baila toda la mañana y toda la tarde_!) Edward se rió de nuevo y pasamos por alto el ponernos al corriente con los otros, quienes estaban hablando excitadamente, ignorándonos.

"Où danserez-vous après?" _(¿Dónde bailarás ahora?) _Preguntó él.

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être... chez vous?" _(No lo se, tal vez… ¿en tu casa?)_

"Chez moi?" _(¿En mi casa?)_

"Chez nous!" _(¡En nuestra casa!)_

"Chez toi." _(En tu casa)_

"Chez il?" _(¿En la casa de él?)_

"Chez elle!" _(¡En la casa de ella!)_

"Chez nous." _(En nuestra casa)_

"D'accord." _(Vale)_

Me reí de nuevo y regresé corriendo hacia Rosalie quien tenía un par de vestidos. Ella caminó dentro del vestidor y se puso rápidamente uno de encaje negro que se le veía bien, pero ambas coincidimos en que no se vería muy bien en mí. Luego, entró con uno rojo que parecía ser de lana y que no se vería bien en nadie. Después de unos más, ella finalmente salió en un vestido fluido de seda azul rey con un escote en surcos y mangas que caían del hombro. La respiración de Emmett se atoró y Rose mi picó el ojo. El azul era un color que realmente me venía bien, y se veía grandioso con su cabello rubio y su complexión. Ella se cambió a su ropa, con su vestido y un segundo (de mi talla) listo. Brigitte tomó los vestidos de dama de honor y el de Alice sobre el mostrador, aún creyendo ciegamente que todo era para mi boda.

"Ahora necesitamos un traje para Jazz…" Dijo Rosalie con tranquilidad, mirando entre los varios chalecos y estilos de abrigos disponibles.

"Tal vez, ¿al novio le gustaría probarse uno?" Preguntó Brigitte, mirando a Edward como a un dulce. Por su puesto que ella lo haría. Cielos, échale un vistazo al chico en mi brazo. La miré curiosa y me giré hacia Edward, mi cara en blanco, casi inocente. Él miró hacia abajo, a mi, y sonrío cariñosamente.

"Tu es pas un bon-bon comme elle pense," _(no eres un pedazo de caramelo como ella piensa)_ Dije seria y calmada. La cara de Edward se arrugó antes de resoplar de la risa y romper en ella. Comencé a reír también, viéndolo sostenerse su estomago riendo.

"C'est pour des choses comme cela que je t'aime," _(es por cosas como esa que Te amo)_ dijo calmadamente y besó mi frente. Me sonroje como loca. Bueno tu sabes, él solo dijo que es por cosas como esa que me ama. Edward dio un paso dentro del vestidor, tomando el traje que Brigitte y Rosalie habían escogido. Rosalie dio un paso a mi lado.

"Es de la talla de Jasper, y estoy bastante segura que él y Edward son la misma. Puedo decir esas cosas. Buen trabajo con tu francés también." Me sonrió ampliamente.

"Merci beaucoup, mon ami. Mais, maintenant j'ai besoin de rigoler avec quelque chevaux." _(Muchas gracias amiga. Pero ahora tengo que reírme con algunos caballos)_ Rosalie cabeceó sonriendo varias veces.

"¡Eso es increíble! ¡También estoy emocionada por tu boda, querida!" Escuché a Edward reírse en el pequeño cuarto. Fue momentos después que dio un paso fuera, usando el traje negro con faldones, un chaleco carbon plateado sobre una corbata negra como la boca de lobo elegantemente medita dentro.

"Mi Dios…" Murmuró Rosalie, captándolo. Mi boca estaba abierta.

"Mon Diey…" _(Mi Dios…)_ Mascullé. Edward levantó la vista hacia mí por debajo de sus pestañas y me dio su hermosa sonrisa torcida a la que me había acostumbrado en los pasados días.

"¡Eso se ve fenomenal!" Dijo Brigitte emocionada, apurándose hacia adelante para arreglar su cuello y sus bolsillos, asegurándose que todo estaba en su lugar. La miré rayado antes de dar un paso hacia Edward para enredar mis brazos alrededor suyo.

"Ne touche pas," _(no toques)_ Dije calmada, mirándole airadamente. Edward sonrió de nuevo y acarició mi brazo. Brigitte me miró curiosamente. ¿Esta chica no debería tener al menos algún conocimiento del francés?

"J'irais changé, d'accord?" _(Me voy a cambiar, ¿vale?) _Asentí y Edward regresó adentro, cambiándose rápidamente y pasándonos el traje. Todos nos acercamos al frente, Edward y yo balanceando nuestros brazos en medio. Decidí aprovechar el pedacito de amor, tal vez si Brigitte estaba ocupada con Edward probablemente nos daría un descuento.

"Oh, Edward, je ne peux pas attendre pour être marié!" _(¡Oh Edward!, ¡no puedo esperar a estar casada!)_ Él sonrió y se rió a mi lado.

"Moi, non plus! Marriage à vous est comme un cadeau d'un Dieu!" _(¡Yo tampoco! Casarme contigo es como un regalo de Dios.) _Me reí de nuevo, cayendo en su pecho antes de enderezarme hacia el mostrador. Saqué mi tarjeta para pagar por el vestido y el traje mientras Rosalie pagaba por nuestros vestidos, pero Edward empujó suavemente mi mano lejos. Como Brigitte empacaba los regalos en sus cajas propias le di a Edward unas miradas. Él no podía pagar esto por mí. No le dejaría. El me miró enojado, en broma, pero al tiempo diciéndome que lo dejara pasar.

"Je te deteste," _(Te odio) _Dije tranquilamente y me giré. Edward se sacudió de la risa a mi lado.

"Je sais, mais c'est pas vrai, tu m'adores." _(Lo se, pero no es verdad. Tú me adoras) _Arrugó su cara y se inclinó para rozar su nariz con la mía. Rose y Emmett comenzaron a reírse, pero Brigitte de verdad nos hizo "ahhhh".

"Creo que voy a reducir esto un poco, ¿Cincuenta por ciento de descuento?" Ella se giró hacia nosotros, hablando alta y lentamente. "MOINS CHERE?" _(¿Menos caro?)_ Jaja. Ella sabe esas palabras. Son útiles cuando compras en Francia, menos caro, oui oui.

"Vraiment?" _(¿De verdad?)_ Exclamé. "Oh, fantastique! Merci, merci beaucoup!" (¡_Oh, fantástico! Gracias, muchas gracias)_ Brigitte me sonrió ampliamente y tomó la tarjeta de Edward, quitando de golpe al menos unos cientos de dólares.

Caminamos fuera de allí muy campantes. Después de gastar probablemente la mitad de mis ahorros de vida anuncié que necesitaba regresar a donde Edward antes que le hiciera más daño a mi cuenta bancaria.

"Y te voy a pagar. No hay manera de que hayas gastado tanto dinero en la boda de mis amigos. Eso es un gran golpe para tu crédito." Edward se encogió de hombros y me ignoró, moviendo mis bolsas en sus brazos mientras fuimos por su carro.

"Lo mismo va para ti, Em." Siseó Rosalie. Emmett tampoco se quedó atrás y compró los vestidos de las damas, lo cual aún creo que para ellos fue insano. Lunáticos estos británicos. De alguna manera acomodamos todas las bolsas dentro del baúl de Edward y luego nos subimos dentro.

"Mi dulce Rosalie," Dijo Emmett, tomando la mano de ella entre la suya. "¿Te gustaría volver a salir conmigo esta noche?" preguntó. Rosalie chilló y sonrió, dando brincos y abrazándolo. Eran bastante lindos. Ellos ya habían salido en un par de citas y Rosalie estaba totalmente llevada por él. Estoy culpando al acento. Estos chicos han estado manipulándonos por todas partes con esas cosas.

"Edward, ¿Cuándo vas a invitar a salir Bella?" Rosalie reclamó. Tomé un color rojo vivo. La cara de Edward cambió con confusión.

"¿Una cita? Rosalie, querida, ¡Bella y yo hemos estad casados por eras! Cuando has estado casado por tanto tiempo como lo hemos estado nosotros, no sales en citas más, boba." Me reí y el solo se veía perfectamente serio. Rosalie rodó sus ojos y se recostó en el hombro de Emmett. Edward los dejó en el apartamento de Emmett antes de manejar a casa.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche?" Le pregunte cuando él se detuvo dentro de la zona de parqueo. Edward se encogió, dando la vuelta para abrirme la puerta.

"Bueno, esposa mía, creo que deberíamos hacer nuestra normal y aburrida rutina de casados. Hacer la cena e improvisar," explicó. Simplemente sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza, recogiendo las cajas con los regalos de Alice y Jasper y siguiéndolo dentro del elevador.

Edward dejó caer mis nuevas compras en mi cuarto, antes de recostar su abrigo y sus llaves en la isla de la cocina. Fui a unírmele, sosteniendo las dos cajas en mis brazos. "Creo que enviaré estos hoy, ¿tienes alguna caja que pueda usar?" Él me sonrió y asintió, moviéndose hacia un cuarto fuera de la cocina volvió con una caja exacta para que las dos cajas encajaran en ella. La cubrimos con bolsas de plástico y periódicos antes de sellarla y yo garabateé la dirección de Alice en la cima, junto con la temporal mía, escribiéndola como Bella Cullen, simplemente para hacerla enojar.

"¿Quieres enviarla ya? La oficina está sólo unas cuadras abajo" Levanté mi mirada hacia él y asentí. Aunque yo estaba pagando por esto. Era gigante, era seguro que sería caro. Edward cargó la caja por mi bajando las escaleras y charló felizmente conmigo sobre el trajo mientras caminábamos, alcanzando la oficina de correos y pagando solamente una pequeña fortuna por enviar el paquete. Luego caminamos enérgicamente de regreso al lugar de Edward. Emmett llamó mientras estábamos enviando los regalos para dejarnos saber que iban saliendo y no los esperáramos despiertos.

"Uh oh," dije como Edward me guiaba dentro de un supermercado en el camino. "Rose no va a regresar a casa esta noche," dije suavemente. Edward dio una risita pero lo aceptó conmigo.

"Emmett es muy físico con sus relaciones," dijo él sin rodeos. "No me sorprendería si tratara de quedarse con ella por las siguientes semanas." Yo asentí.

"Rose es de la misma manera. Estoy bastante segura de que estaré durmiendo sola por un tiempo. Tomé un carro y me incliné en el, empujándolo detrás de Edward quien me guiaba dejando caer una variedad de cosas dentro. Él compró suficiente comida para lo que quedaba de mi viaje. Yo simplemente estaba agradecida de que el apartamento quedara cerca. Pudimos cargar nuestros brazos con las cosas y aún así fue una caminata rápida.

"¿haremos la cena juntos esta noche, querida?" Dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha. Rodé mis ojos.

"Por supuesto, es lo que hago con mi maridito." Edward pateo la puerta para abrirla y dejó inmediatamente los comestibles en el piso de la cocina. Me puse a trabajar poniéndolos en su sitio y sacando algunas cosas, preparando algunos platos para hacer lasaña. Edward me dijo que iba a salir por un segundo para rentarnos una película para nuestra noche solitaria. Eso estaba bien conmigo. Me daba la oportunidad de trabajar sin ser distraída por su maravilloso, sexy y encantador ser. Tenía todo acomodado y en la cacerola, esperando que el horno terminara de precalentarse cuando Edward regresó, _varias_ películas en sus manos. Vino a la isla y se inclinó cerca de mí. Podía oler el shampoo en su cabello y su esencia particular, una que me olía mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

"Um, la cena estará lista dentro de poco, ahora sólo se tiene que cocinar," dije, inclinándome para ponerla en el horno. Edward se movió hasta su escritorio en la pared en medio de la cocina y la sala.

"Está bien," dijo. "Tengo que hacer estas notas por un idiota en el trabajo por lo que puedo esperar". Miré como se sentó y sacó un montón de papeles bien ordenados, sujetados con esos portapapeles de color dorado. Puse el temporizador y me senté en el sofá, esperando oírlo apagarse.

Por supuesto, cuando finalmente se apagó, Edward y yo estábamos tan metidos en lo que estábamos haciendo que ambos saltamos. Golpeé el control remoto desde el sofá y me caí al piso; Edward golpeó sus papeles, enviándolos a volar. Edward se levantó de un salto y me miró por encima el sofá, donde yo estaba recostada en posición fetal, el remoto clavándose en mi espalda.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado, dando la vuelta para ayudarme a levantar. Me quedé sin aliento por el agudo dolor del plástico en mis espalda y el la frotó rápidamente, tratando de alejar el dolor. Estaba encorvada y él estaba tratando de sostenerme.

"Estoy bien" tartamudeé entre mis sollozos secos. Edward me sonrió, pero sus ojos tenían esa nota de "oh, tu" en ellos. (De alguna manera) logré soltarme de su agarre y me apuré a la cocina, sacando nuestra cena del horno y comenzando a mezclar una ensalada. Edward estaba recogiendo sus páginas, arrugándolas un poco en sus dedos. Las puso en su escritorio, dejándolas para luego organizarlas. Vino a la cocina, limpiando la barra de la isla de la cocina y alistándola para dos. Serví nuestra lasaña y dejé el tazón de la ensalada en el medio. Luego, cada uno con copa llena de agua, nos sentamos y comimos. Edward incluso encendió una vela enfrente de nosotros.

"Esto es lo que tenemos que esperar con impaciencia cuando estamos casados," dijo Edward con desanimo, tomando un bocado de su comida. Lo miré curiosa, esperando para ver su reacción. "Nos sentamos aquí, solos y tranquilos, y comemos sin las conversaciones listas que habríamos tenido si hubiéramos salido."

"Bueno, grato es que hayamos superado eso," dije, todavía mirándolo, llevando la comida atolondradamente a mi boca. De repente Edward miró hacia su tenedor y dio un satisfecho "mmm". Se giró hacia mí, una ceja levantada.

"Pensé que hacías tortas, no lasaña," dijo con picardía. Yo sonreí.

"Soy una mujer de muchos talentos, ten cuidado, puedo alimentarnos por el tiempo que lo necesitemos." Edward sonrió ampliamente y regresó a su plato. Esta era la primera comida que cocinaba para él. Desde que habíamos llegado salíamos a cualquiera de los muchos restaurantes en Londres, o íbamos a donde Emmett y ellos ordenaban pizza. Edward y Emmett cocinaban para nosotros o estábamos fuera hasta tan tarde que nos saltábamos la cena. Estaba contenta de poder hacer esto por él justo ahora. Quería probar que podía cocinar para mi esposo --er, novio --ER, conocido. Cielos.

Está bien, seré completamente honesta ahora mismo. Desde que hemos estado aquí, he desarrollado locos y fuertes sentimientos por Edward. Los tenía antes, estaba cautivada por él, no había duda alguna, él era todo lo que mi lista mental del chico perfecto me decía que quería. Luego, cuando lo conocí, no solo era encantador y dulce, ¡era tan _perfecto_! Tenía la altura perfecta, su cabello caía de la manera correcta, como se veía caminando cuando lo seguía (hah. Si, ustedes saben de lo que estoy hablando), pero todo junto, Edward era todo por lo que pude hacer pedido y más. Él era todo lo que quería y se que es de locos sentir esto por alguien que conocí por medio de una carta en una botella, pero no es totalmente loco. Estas cosas funcionan, no había duda en mi mente que el no era un loco asesino acosador. Él era _normal_. Y bueno, y tan atractivo. De modo que, lo admitiré, con Rosalie y Emmett saliendo oficialmente, consideré que lo correspondiente era que entre Edward y yo saliéramos, y ahora, él era mío. Pensaba que éramos una joven pareja, simplemente comenzando, y eso lo hacia inconsciente.

Edward y Bella. Simplemente _encajaba_. Entonces, luego me recordaba a mi misma que no podría ser porque no deberíamos. Pero quería. Tan desesperadamente. Tomaba cada pizca de autocontrol que tenía el evitar lanzármele algunos días.

Cuando terminamos, Edward y yo lavamos los platos juntos. Él también era un seguidor de la regla "déjalos en el aparador secándose y guárdalos luego", como yo. Por lo que cuando no pudimos decidir quién lavaría los platos, ambos metimos nuestras manos en el agua y comenzamos a lavar. Salté algunas veces, dondequiera que agarrábamos las manos del otro, pero nos estábamos riendo tanto que pensé que estaba cubierto. Mi estómago estaba dando grandes volteretas cuando nos tocábamos, incluso al solo pensamiento de su proximidad.

Ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, ambos fuimos a sentarnos en el sofá y pusimos una película. Edward dejó sus notas detrás, diciendo que las terminaría en la cama y ambos nos acomodamos para ver la película.

La película era interesante, pero yo estaba muy cansada para ponerle cuidado. Hice un movimiento. Tomé la sabana sobre nuestras piernas y me recosté en su pecho, usándolo como mi almohada. Nos cubrí con la sabana y me preparé para una corta siesta hasta que le película terminara. Estaba encantada con escuchar su corazón acelerado, pero el simplemente rozaba suavemente mi brazo con su pulgar. No me quedé dormida como planeaba. Mis ojos estaban a medio cerrar, pero estaba demasiado atenta en Edward como para ir a dormir. Por lo que cuando la película terminó, me levanté y me estiré, dejando salir un bostezo.

"Creo que ya me voy a la cama," le dije pasito, sonriéndole dulcemente. Edward asintió, respondiéndole a mi sonrisa con otra.

"Creo que yo también," él se levantó y apagó el televisor y las lámparas. Me mantuve de pie cerca de él mientras lentamente caminábamos por el pasillo, se detuvo para recoger sus notas y el escrito y luego nos movimos de nuevo, separándonos dentro de nuestros cuartos.

Media hora después aún estaba bien despierta. Había estado recostada en la cama girándome y cambiando de posición. Eso era completamente raro en mí. Yo era de los que apagan las luces y van directo a dormir. Y estoy bastante segura de que la razón principal por la que no podía dormir era porque no había nadie conmigo. Los sonidos de la calle no eran aterradores, me eran nuevos. Estaba acostumbrada al océano. Y cuando Rosalie estaba aquí, podía caer dormida rápidamente al escucharla hablar.

Se valiente, me dije a mi misma. Levanta tu almohada y entra. Dile que no puedes dormir. Respirando profundamente me puse de pie y me moví a mi puerta. Esta no era la mejor noche que pude haber escogido para hacer esto. Mi pijama normal se había ensuciado durante el desayuno, por lo que se estaba lavando. Estaba usando un par de pequeños shorts y una camisa de tiras gris que era sólo un poquito grande. Necesitaba ser cuidadosa. Mi cabello caía alrededor de mis hombros, escondiéndolos al girar la esquina y enfrentar su puerta entreabierta.

Edward estaba sentado sobre su cama, usando una agradable camiseta apretada de color azul. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas con el edredón y su portátil estaba abierto en su regazo, las notas y el escrito a su lado en el colchón. Su cara tenía una mirada de concentración, su cabello desordenado en la cima de su cabeza y estaba usando un pequeño par de gafas rectangulares.

¡Lindo!

Empuje la puerta lentamente. Esta crujió, protestando contra la bisagra, y Edward levantó la mirada, sorprendido de verme.

"Lo siento" dije en un susurro. "Pero es que realmente no puedo dormir." Él me sonrió cariñosamente y palmoteó el sitio vacío a su lado. Mis labios formaron una involuntaria sonrisa y me moví hacia él, lista para subirme.

"Estaré despierto por nos minutos más. Si quieres puedes coger algo para leer, tal vez te canses." Él señaló hacia el estante que cubría una pared entera de su cuarto, el espacio estaba compartido con una gran colección de CD's y libros. Mordí mi labio para mantener mi sonrisa a raya y salté hacia el, buscando en el lomo de los libros por un título que tal vez me fuera familiar o convincente.

Pede sentir los ojos de Edward en mi todo el tiempo. Estoy segura que esto era inesperado para él, al igual que para mi. Saqué uno de mis recientes favoritos, uno del que había estado hablando emocionada con quien me escuchara. Estaba sonriendo felizmente como caminaba alrededor de la cama de Edward y me subía, jalando sus perfumadas sábanas alrededor mío. Me apoyé de la misma manera que él contra el cabecero y abrí el libro.

Los dos hacíamos un buen par. Una hora después Edward bostezó y apagó su portátil, justo cuando yo iba a mitad de novela y mis ojos comenzaban a debilitarse. Marqué el libro con un pedazo de papel que él había dejado de lado y lo puse en la mesita de noche, apagando la luz y cayendo bajo los cobertores. Edward dio un cansado ay y puso su portátil en el piso. Recogió sus notas, colocándolas en orden y poniéndoles un portapapeles y luego las dejó caer en el piso. Poco después hubo un ruido seco de sus gafas y la luz se apagó.

Mi corazón detuvo su paso en un segundo. Oh, Dios, ¿por qué decidí meterme en su cama? Estaba temblando por estar tan frío, pero me dije a mi misma que me comportara y me estuviera lejos de él. Sólo tendría que tener debidamente en cuenta cuan rico olía su ropa de cama y cuan bien se sentía su presencia a mi lado. Ambos suspiramos, luego reímos. Me giré hacia él, justo como él hizo hacia mí. La luz de la luna (bueno, de los faroles) a través de la ventana golpeaba sus rasgos perfectamente, iluminándolo simplemente para que yo lo viera. Podía ver sus párpados cerrados, el arco de su nariz y la curva de sus suaves labios. Suspiré y mi cuerpo se sacudió por el frío.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó gentilmente.

"Me estoy congelando," dije pasito y con una pequeña risa. Mis piernas se rozaron la una con la otra para tratar de sacar algún calor de ellas. Entonces lo sentí. Sus piernas se entrelazaron con las mías y me jalo hasta su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor mío. Mis brazos se movieron alrededor de su fuerte pecho e inhale profundamente, su olor era increíble.

"¿Esto está mejor?" Su voz era ronca y baja. No confiaba en mi misma para hablar. Mi corazón estaba fuera de control. Asentí y descansé mi cabeza contra él, justo como él recostó su cabeza en mi cabello y así caí pacíficamente dormida.

En la mañana pude sentir el pequeño frío en mi pecho. Estaba respirando por la boca, casi babeando toda la almohada de Edward, y tosí fuerte y de modo incontrolable. Mi nariz estaba caliente y tapada. No debí haber hecho tanto turismo. Escuché un crujido desde la puerta y miré para ver a Edward entrando, una bandeja en sus manos y una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

"Buenos días hermosa" dijo gentilmente. Me senté y él situó la bandeja en mi regazo. Había huevos, tocino, tostadas e incluso jugo fresco de naranja. Sonreí ampliamente y sorbí por la nariz. "Te dije que siempre te iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama, ¿cierto?"

"Gracias Edward," dije. Podía escuchar la congestión en mi voz. Sus cejas se arrugaron al verme.

"¿Te sientes bien?" me preguntó sentándose a mi lado y poniendo una mano en mi frente. Lo miré a los ojos mientras él miraba mi semblante seriamente. Mis ojos estaban centrados en sus labios, comencé a mirar fijamente. Eventualmente salí de mi ensimismamiento y comencé a comer.

"No estoy tan enferma Edward. Créeme. Puedo decir cuando mi cuerpo está en su límite." Expliqué. "Esto parece un resfriado normal, no debería durar mucho." Él me sonrío dulcemente y se movió para buscar algunas ropas en su armario mientras yo comía.

Fue unas pocas horas después cuando Edward y yo estábamos caminando hacia su carro, bien abrigados contra el enérgico viento de octubre. Él se veía simplemente despampanante en su camisa oscura y sin chaqueta, una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y su cabello volando desordenado en el viento. Me estaba llevando al trabajo con él para dejar el proyecto en el que había estado trabajando. Como era usual, miré fijamente los edificios que pasábamos mientras manejábamos, Edward estaba cantando con la radio.

"¡Hey, Edward! ¡No pensé que estarías aquí en tus vacaciones!" Dijo una chica una vez salimos del elevador.

"Hey Katie, créeme, no me corresponde," él sonrió. Yo le sonreí a la chica pero seguí de cerca a Edward. Ella estaba vestida con un suéter blanco, un chaleco negro encima, una falta negra y unos lindos zapatos de charol. Su cabello era café oscuro y caía sobre su hombro, la mitad atado en la base de su cuello. Ella me sonrió amplia y alegremente.

"Bella, ella es Katie McCarty, la hermana menor de Emmett," explicó Edward, señalándola como pasábamos.

"Hola," dije dándole la mano. "Es un placer conocerte. Tu hermano es todo un personaje". Ella se rió.

"No te preocupes, no soy como él," me aseguró. "He conocido a tu amiga, ¿Rosalie? Emmett está un poquito loco por ella," Sonreí.

"Rosalie está igual por él, estoy contenta de que haya conocido a tu hermano." Katie sonrió y Edward esperó por mi.

"Me había estado preguntando cuando te iba a conocer," dijo ella. "Edward casi se vuelve loco su último día aquí, todo lo que hizo durante la semana anterior fue hablar sobre ti."Me sonrojé de un brillante rojo y Edward rió entre dientes, agarrándome de la manga y jalándome con él. Nos movimos por un pasillo hacia una sofisticada oficina de metal y con vidrio borroso. Edward tocó suavemente la puerta antes de abrirla y entrar.

"¿Sr. Hann?" Tengo el escrito Goodman para usted," dijo Edward, caminando con confianza dentro de la oficina. Yo lo seguí nerviosa.

"¿El escrito Goodman?" ¿No se lo habíamos asignado a Michael?" Edward asintió, una expresión severa en su cara. Sorbí mis mocos y me quedé seguramente detrás de Edward.

"Él me abordó en mi último día y no me dejó otra opción que hacerlo," explicó Edward. La frente de su jefe se arrugó y hojeó las páginas de las notas.

"Tendré unas palabras con Michael sobre esto, te lo aseguro Edward. Recibirás lo que te corresponde, no te preocupes." Edward sonrió triunfante y se giró hacia mi, estirando su brazo par que me moviera dentro de el. "¿Imagino que esta el chica que llegaba y por la que estabas tan ansioso aquel último día?" preguntó. Pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas pero simplemente le sonreí.

"Si señor, Ella es Bella," dijo amablemente, mirando fijamente mi cara. Caminé hacia delante y le di la mano a su jefe.

"Es un placer conocerlo señor," dije, esperando que los nervios no fueran tan evidentes en mi tono. El Sr. Hann sonrió ampliamente.

"Puedo ver claramente por qué Edward estaba tan entusiasmado de que llegaras," murmuró él. Vi un rubor en las mejillas de Edward y sonreí para mi.

"Ha sido una larga estancia en Londres," le aseguré. Él nos deseó suerte en el resto de mi visita antes que nos giráramos y nos fuéramos, la mano de Edward en mi espalda. Había personas alineadas en sus puertas en el pasillo, saludando a Edward, pero él me susurró que estaban ahí solo para verme.

"¡Hey Ed!" una molesta voz llamó. Katie estaba parada cerca del comedor, sirviéndose un café y miró hacia arriba un poco sorprendida de vernos, o tal vez era porque la voz se dirigía hacia nosotros.

"Mike," siseó Edward, tratando de sonar civilizado. "Presenté tu escrito," dijo mordazmente.

Mike sonrió, pero me miró por todas partes, como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Edward achicó sus ojos y me puso más cerca. Me sonrojé. "Gracias por eso Ed. ¿Quién es esta que tienes aquí? ¿Nos presentas? Con la mirada furiosa que Edward le estaba dando, me sorprendió que él no se estuviera orinando en sus pantalones justo aquí, en el vestíbulo.

"Mike, ella es Bella, mi esposa. Justo nos estábamos yendo, de modo que adiós." Los ojos de Mike se abrieron de par en par como los míos antes que Edward me girara y nos moviera rápidamente hacia el elevador. Escuché a Katie riendo y diciéndonos adiós.

"¡¿Esposa?! Pregunté ligeramente histérica mientras corríamos a su carro.

"Sip, siempre hemos dicho que estamos casados, pensé que era la forma más fácil de quitármelo de encima. Además, no quieres ser presentada como soltera ante Mike." Edward me mantuvo abierta la puerta, luego se apuró a su asiento, encendiendo el carro y sacándolo del parqueadero.

"¡Pero ahora toda tu entera oficina piensa que _estamos_ casados!" Exclamé, Edward sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Se giró hacia mi, y el hecho que lo estuviera mirando brava sólo lo hizo sonreír más.

Por el resto del día Edward y yo nos sentamos en casa y él hizo todo lo que sabía para hacerme sentir mejor. Por la hora en que el sol se ocultaba casi no sentía que había estado enferma. Habíamos recibido una llamada de Rosalie diciéndonos que iba a quedarse fuera con Emmett y tampoco estaría en casa esa noche. Se estaba haciendo tarde, toda la ciudad estaba con las luces encendidas cuando Edward vino hacia mí, sentándose en el sofá, completamente vestido y listo para salir.

"Ponte tu abrigo," dijo dulcemente. "Se exactamente que podemos hacer, solo nosotros dos." Mis labios estaban sonriendo por si solos. No podía evitarlo si éste hombre ponía mi cuerpo involuntariamente eufórico.

Conducimos por unos pocos minutos a través de la ciudad, hacia el malecón. Una vez salimos, caminamos por un rato, Edward sostuvo mi mano y la puso en el bolsillo de su abrigo para mantenerla caliente. Mis mejillas estaban rojas, pero no sólo por el frío. Podía ver una gigantesca rueda de la fortuna blanca acercarse hacia nosotros. Eso me robó el aliento.

"¿Le temes a las alturas?" Preguntó Edward, el humor evidente en su voz. Me giré hacia él y rodé mis ojos.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunté sin aliento.

"Eso, cariño, es el Ojo de Londres. ¿Te gustaría ir dar un paseo?" Mis ojos salieron disparados hacia su cara, bien abiertos por la emoción.

"¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿Podemos _montar_ en esa cosa? Él simplemente se rió y tomó mi mano, caminando hacia el encargado. En cuestión de unos momentos estábamos dentro con otras pocas personas, haciendo nuestro ascenso hacia la cima. No puedo describirte en palabras la belleza de Londres desde esa altura. Había luces en todas partes. Podía ver la torre del Reloj, los edificios del parlamente, todo. La ciudad entera esta iluminada para que la viera, y una vez alcanzamos la cima, simplemente me robó el aliento. Quedé con la boca abierta y deje salir un suspiro, mis ojos deambulaban sobre todo lo que pudiera ver.

Edward dio un paso cerca de mí y enredó sus brazos a mí alrededor, mi corazón entró en horas extras.

"¿Te gusta mi cuidad?" él preguntó. Yo asentí y sonreí, colocando mi cabeza contra su pecho.

"Esta es una de las cosas más bellas que he visto, Edward. Gracias." Él sonrió y buscó mi cara por un momento. No puedo decir exactamente que estaba pensando, pero hizo bien a mi corazón verlo mirándome de esa forma, aquí arriba, en la cima del mundo.


	8. Cabaña en la playa

La historia pertenece a Anilaia, La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción

Canciones: All you need is love - Beattles y Storm - Lifehouse

Storm es la más importante de las que mencionan, es muy bonita, se las recomiendo.

* * *

**A Través del Océano**

Capítulo 8: **Cabaña en la playa**

El calor contra mi pecho. Mi nariz y mi boca escondidas en el arco de su cuello, su cabello haciendo cosquillas a mis párpados. Mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, su mano sosteniendo la mía firmemente contra su estomago. Esos eran los mejore sentimientos en el mundo. Me quedé dormido así, y era mucho mejor despertar de este manera. Exhalé y me permití ponerla más cerca, robándole un beso en su dulce cuello. Bella suspiró contenta y se giró en mis brazos. Estaba sonriendo, empujándose en mi pecho aunque sus ojos aún estaban cerrados. Los míos estaban parcialmente abiertos, pero sonreía ampliamente mientras ella envolvía sus piernas entre alrededor de las mías y de hecho su mano deslizaba un poco hacia arriba la camisa en mi espalda. Me quedé sin aliento, pero saboreé el sentir sus manos contra mi piel.

Respiré profundamente y solté un diminuto y cansado gemido. Los ojos de Bella revolotearon abiertos, mirándome. "Buenos días," murmuró, sus labios curvándose en la sonrisita más dulce. Le mostré una amplia sonrisa.

"Buenos días," murmuré, envolviendo más fuerte mis brazos a su alrededor. Ambos nos relajamos, sintiéndonos completamente cómodos en los brazos de casa uno. El olor de su cabello era fuerte en mi nariz y abrí un ojo, mirando la luz que se colaba por la ventana y el tiempo centellando en mi reloj.

A pesar de que ya había hecho planes para hoy, realmente no quería ir a ningún lado. Estaba completamente bien con quedarme recostado en sus brazos por el resto del día. Bella suspiró de nuevo, sus labios rozaron ligeramente mi clavícula y eso envió mi corazón a volar.

"¿No se supone que íbamos a hacer algo hoy?" murmuró adormilada. Refunfuñé, lo que la hizo reír, y luego me estiré, mi pie escapó de las sábanas y mi mano golpeó la cabecera. Ambos miramos hacia los pies de la cama, nuestros dedos y piernas desnudos asomándose debajo las sábanas, las cuales estaban enrolladas alrededor de nuestras extremidades, nuestras pijamas se habían doblado hasta nuestras rodillas.

Bella comenzó a sentarse, pero con gemido y un llorón "no", la jale hacia atrás, sosteniéndola fuerte en mis brazos.

Bella se rió en mi pecho y se recostó ahí, casi encima mío, mi brazo alrededor suyo, simplemente mirando al techo. No podía hacer más que sentir que Bella simplemente… _encajaba_ ahí, en mis brazos, justo a mi lado. Es como si fuéramos dos mitades que estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Y si, tan cursi como pudiera sonar, se sentía _perfecto_. Por eso hoy era el día en que planeaba decírselo. No podía soportar el estar aquí, viendo cuan bella e increíble era y no ser capaz de hacer algo sobre ello. Le quedaba un poco más de una semana e iba a decirle exactamente que estaba sintiendo y aprovechar al máximo los pocos días que nos quedaban.

"¡Hora del desayuno!" exclamó de repente, saltando de mi y de la cama y escapándose fuera de la puerta hacia la cocina. Refunfuñé antes de dejarme caer al piso, siguiéndola. Había un ruido en la cocina y me apuré alrededor de la esquina, echando un vistazo alrededor de la isla para ver a Bella sentada en el piso, en frente del horno, luchando con los cacharros de la cocina para sacar una sartén del cajón. Sus pantalones estaban enrollados hasta sus rodillas y sus oscuros churcos cubrían sus hombros. Me reí de ella y se giró para mirarme inocentemente antes de continuar con lo suyo.

Abrí la nevera, aún tratando de levantarme, mientras sacaba unos huevos, queso, unas cebollas y jamón. Bella puso la sartén en el fogón, poniéndole aceite y encendiendo el calor mientras comenzaba a batir los huevos. Saqué un cuchillo y comencé a picar la cebolla larga. Bella estaba tatareando para si, tal vez olvidando que yo estaba aquí, por lo que empecé a silbar con ella. Ella se rió, pero continuó tatareando mientras yo comenzaba a picar el resto de comida antes de mezclarla toda y echarla al sartén.

Para entonces, estábamos cantando una canción a todo volumen y bailando alrededor de la cocina aún con pijamas, luego servimos la comida, inclinándonos sobre la isla de la cocina mientras comíamos y mirábamos la tele en la sala.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Bella cuando terminó su omelet.

"Te voy a llevar a donde mi mamá y mi papá, por la costa" Dije llevando el último pedazo de huevo a mi boca. Bella rió con disimulo.

"Él dice mamá," murmuró ella _(es cosa de los países, los británicos dicen "mum" y a Bella le causa gracia)_, caminando para poner su plato en el lavaplatos. Rodé mis ojos pero le sonreí al tiempo. Pasamos le siguiente hora recogiendo todos los platos sucios y llenando el lavaplatos antes de encenderlo. Pusimos toda la basura junta y la saqué al basurero mientras Bella se cambiaba.

"¿Nos vamos a quedar por la noche?" me llamó en cuanto entré.

"Sip, mamá tiene un par de cuartos, por lo que no creo que le importe. Además toma tanto tiempo el llegar que es casi injustificado el verlos por unas pocas horas solo para regresar antes que sea demasiado tarde." Bella asomó su cabeza fuera del cuarto de huéspedes. Podía ver por sus hombros desnudos que no estaba usando mucho, y su cabello estaba húmedo, probando que acababa de salir de la ducha. Sentí mis mejillas ponerse un poco calientes así que caminé hacia mi cuarto. Saqué mi mochila de lona y tiré dentro un cambio de ropas junto con un libro antes de ir a tocar en la puerta de Bella. Ella respondió, vestida con unos jeans negros y un largo suéter rojo, sus mangas estaban enrolladas hasta sus codos, y una correa plateada estaba atada encima de este.

Deslicé mis ojos desde el escote de su camisa hasta sus agitados ojos.

"¿Qué está mal?" Pregunté preocupado. Bella estaba sosteniendo un juego de ropa en sus manos.

"No tengo un bolso pequeño para meter esta ropa." Dijo desesperada. Yo sonreí y extendí mi bolso abierto.

"Me lo imaginé, usa el mío, no es que llevemos mucho." Bella sonrió agradecida y tiró su ropa dentro, luego me lo arrebató de las manos y escapó regresando al cuarto de huéspedes. Suspiré y regresé a vestirme. Lo hice simple, un par de jeans oscuros y un suéter gris de cuello en V. Pasé mi mano por mi cabello y picoteé algunas partes, esperando ponerlo en alguna clase de orden, aunque fuera casi imposible. Me dirigía hacia el baño para lavar mi cara cuando Bella salió del pasillo respirando rápido y buscándome. Perdí el aliento. Estaba despampanante. Ahora estaba usando un collar de pepas negras y blancas y un par de zapatos plateados bajitos. Su oscuro cabello estaba seco y rizado perfectamente alrededor de sus hombros y cara. Tomó todo de mí el parar de inclinarme hacia delante y seguir caminando por el pasillo.

"Um, creo que deberíamos alistarnos para irnos pronto," dije con voz ronca, tomando la maleta se su mano y caminando rápidamente hacia la sala.

"Espera, quiero hacer algo para tus padres, pues ellos no saben que vamos," dijo dulcemente, apurándose a los armarios de la cocina y mirando dentro. Me decepciona decir que la única cosa que encontró fue harina y cacao.

"¿Podemos darnos una pasada por la tienda antes de ir? No quiero gastar todas las cosas de tu mamá," dijo ella, sonriéndome. Mi corazón vaciló y asentí, tragando duro mientras ambos caminábamos hasta la puerta. Tomé mi abrigo oscuro y ella tomó el suyo. Fui más cuidadoso cerrando la puerta tras de mi para tratar de limpiar mis pensamientos.

Bella había estado en esta tienda tantas veces desde que ha estado aquí, que corrió delante mió y tomó un carrito, yendo a toda velocidad a los pasillos correctos incluso antes que yo hubiera atravesado las puertas. Estaba tratando de seguir su risa y encontrarla junto con los víveres para hornear, pero por reírme tanto lo hice difícil. A la larga paró de correr y la encontré concentrándose un una bolsa de azúcar glasé. Me le acerqué sigilosamente y enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella saltó y gritó, pero se sonrojó de un brillante rojo cuando me vio. Apunté a su cara y me reí, pero me detuve abruptamente cuando me golpeó con el azúcar. Sólo le tomó diez minutos encontrar todo lo que necesitaba y revisarlo. Luego, estábamos en la carretera camino a donde mis padres.

Puse un CD cuando Bella sacó su libro.

Por supuesto, el hecho que la primera canción fuera romántica no ayudaba para nada. La cambié, sintiéndome de repente un poco más nervioso.

"You're a part time lover and a full time friend, the monkey on your back is the latest trend, I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you..." _(Eres un amante de medio tiempo y un amigo de tiempo completo, el mono en tu espalda es la última tendencia, Yo no veo a alguien mas que pueda ver esto, a nadie mas que tu…") _Nopo, no puedo lidiar con esa. Sabía a donde se dirigía. La cambié de nuevo.

"You're captivating while evading all the questions I have for you like, 'What exactly makes you tick?' When the guilt sets in tell me what are we going to do?" _(Eres cautivante mientras evades todas las preguntas que tengo para ti, como ¿Qué te gusta? Cuando la culpa comienza a decirme ¿que vamos a hacer?)_ Bueno, esta no iba tan mal hasta ahora.

"Your tongue is wet with a top secret passion, I hope I am the cause of it. I'll navigate this unsturdy vessel filled with a soft sea of pillows and blankets" _(Tu lengua está húmeda con una pasión secreta superior. __Espero ser la causa de eso. Navegaré este inestable navío lleno con un suave mar de almohadas y mantas)_.

Salté. "¡Jesús!" y rápidamente cambié la canción. Estaba de un rojo brillante y le di una miradita a Bella, quien me estaba mirando curiosamente por encima de su libro. Le di una rápida sonrisa y me giré de nuevo a la carretera. La siguiente canción era de los Beatles, lo cual era excelente, excepto que empezaba con "Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love." Refunfuñé de nuevo y la cambié.

"Todo lo que necesitas es amor, Edward," murmuró Bella sin levantar sus ojos de la página.

"Sip, yo se," murmuré. "Todo lo que necesitas es amor."

La siguiente canción representó una esperanza por casi un minuto.

"How long have I been in this storm? So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form. Water's getting harder to tread with these waves crashing over my head. _(¿Cuanto tiempo he estado en esta tormenta? Tan abrumado por el océano sin forma. Cada vez es más difícil mantenerme a flote con estas olas chocando contra mi cabeza)._

"If I could just see you everything will be alright. If I'd see you the storminess will turn to light. _(Si solo pudiera verte todo estaría bien, si te pudiera ver la tormenta se convertiría en luz)._

"And I will walk on water, and you will catch me if I fall. And I will get lost into your eyes, and everything will be alright... and everything will be alright." _(Y caminaré sobre el agua, y tú me atraparás si caigo, y me perderé en tus ojos, y todo estará bien y todo estará bien)._

"Maldición," murmuré, estirándome para cambiar la canción. La mano de Bella atrapó la mía, pequeña y cálida pero adaptándose perfectamente alrededor. Esta canción estaba siendo demasiado cercana para mi, pero Bella dijo "déjala, creo que es bella," entonces la dejé. La canción _era_ hermosa. Estuvimos en silencio mientras la escuchábamos, pero no por mucho después. Bella terminó un capítulo de su libro antes de dejarlo y mirar las cosas fuera de la ventana.

"¿De qué hablamos ahora?" preguntó calmada mientas una pequeña llovizna caía. Me encogí y robé un vistazo hacia ella.

"No estoy seguro, sabemos casi todo acerca de cada uno," dije. Era verdad, habíamos hablado tanto antes, no había mucho más que decir ahora.

"Dime un secreto," Dijo Bella sonriéndome ampliamente. Sonreí, pero mantuve mis ojos fijos hacia delante.

"Bueno… nunca escucho la radio si puedo evitarlo," dije. Aunque mi CD favorito no me estaba siendo muy útil hoy. "Qué hay de ti, dime un secreto." Bella suspiró y se recostó más en su asiento.

"Hay una buena razón por la que no me gusta dormir sola," dijo. "_Es_ porque estoy más cómoda con alguien ahí, pero tengo cierta clase de insomnio cuando no hay nadie en la cama conmigo. No siempre en sentido romántico, pero necesito tener a alguien ahí para poder quedarme dormida."

"Entonces, ¿Qué haces en casa?" pregunté. ¡Estas eran nuevas para mí!

"En casa es realmente difícil. No dormía mucho hasta que te conocí, porque hablábamos hasta tan tarde, entonces era mucho más fácil de manejar. Aquí te he tenido a ti o a Rosalie. Cuando estaba con mis padres ellos estaban cerca de mi, por lo que me era bastante simple quedarme dormida. ¿Pero en mi propia casa? No tan fácil. Creo que conseguiré un gato cuando llegue a casa, creo que incluso eso me ayudará a dormir.

"Wow," murmuré. "Aunque tiene que ser nuestro gato," Dije. "Estamos casados. Compartimos posesión de todo, o algo." Bella rodó sus ojos y rió.

"Vale, puedes ayudarme a escogerlo," me dijo. Sonreí y continuamos más alegre por el resto del paseo.

Traje a Bella a una pequeña tienda abierta las 24 horas una vez alcanzamos el pequeño pueblo de mamá y papá. Ella recogió los ingredientes más frescos y luego continuamos bajando hacia la playa, a la casa de mis padres.

"¡Edward!" Exclamó Bella bajándose del carro con los brazos llenos de comestibles. Se quedó mirando la cabaña con asombro. "¡¿Es aquí donde creciste?!"

"Sip," sonreí. "Creo que han salido, el carro no esta aquí…" Traté con la puerta antes de sacar mi llave y abrir por mi mismo. "Si, definitivamente están fuera." Bella se movió rápidamente, encontrando la cocina en la pequeña casa y luego sacando unas bandejas de debajo del horno. Encontró un tazón de vidrio e inmediatamente comenzamos a trabajar arreglando la pasta para los panqués y una torta pequeña que Bella estaba planeando para mamá y papá. Miré a Bella sorprendido, cuan a gusto estaba en la cocina, batiendo la pasta en un poco más de tiempo del que le tomó al horno precalentarse. Ella vertió los panqués y los puso dentro del horno en la más corta cantidad de tiempo que había visto.

"Buen trabajo soldado," dije, saludándola. Ella se rió ligeramente y se estiró para limpiar un poco de pasta en mi mejilla.

"Diré que no hiciste un pizca del trabajo," ella contestó. Me encogí.

"No podía ser de ayuda, aún estoy completamente agotado." Bella se rió duro.

"¡Hah! ¡Él dice 'agotado'!" (_De nuevo lo de los países) _Ella disfruta de la manera en que decimos las cosas aquí. Después de limpiar los platos y dejarlos en el escurridor par que se secaran, Bella sacó los dulces de chocolate y las puso en un estante para enfriarse. Aún no había signos de mamá y papá, por lo que tomé la mano de Bella cuidadosamente en la mía y le sonreí dulcemente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir errático. La traje por el pequeño pasillo a donde estaríamos durmiendo esa noche, pero la traje aquí por una razón diferente.

Abrí la puerta, recibido por la pequeña cama y el gran escritorio. Cuidadosamente traje a Bella dentro y la paré al lado de la cama. Le sonreí, estudiando sus rasgos y su bella cara. Vamos Edward, puedes hacer esto.

"Aquí es donde leí tu carta por primera vez," le dije dulcemente, golpeando suavemente mi escritorio. Metí la mano en el cajón y saqué una botella de vidrio que tenía dentro, la cera aún alrededor de la cima. Se la pasé y vi un débil rubor en sus mejillas en la creciente oscuridad.

"¿La encontraste por aquí?" preguntó calmada. Asentí y tomé su mano, llevándola al porche, donde nos vestimos rápidamente, luego fuera y a través del camino a la calle.

"Antes te he contado como la encontré," murmuré lentamente mientras caminábamos a lo largo de la arena, el frió aire del océano punzando nuestras mejillas y soplando nuestro cabello alrededor de nuestras caras. "Pero no estoy completamente seguro si te conté_ por qué_ estaba aquí afuera." Bella sacudió su cabeza y me detuve, alcanzando el sitio donde meses atrás encontré su botella.

"Vine aquí afuera para limpiar mi mente porque por un largo tiempo he sentido que algo faltaba, y eso realmente me molestaba porque nadie más se sentía de esa forma. Por lo que, naturalmente, asumí que todo el mundo ya lo había encontrado." Bella se inclinó hacia mí, tomando mi abrigo y enrollándolo alrededor de su espalda, atrapándonos dentro de su calor.

"Y creo que la cosa que faltaba era amor," dije calmado, inclinando mi cabeza dentro de su cabello, sosteniendo mis brazos alrededor suyo para mantener la chaqueta cerrada. "Y si voy a ser honesto con ambos, entonces tengo que admitir que no se ha sentido como si una parte de mi faltara desde que te conocí." Ella levantó la mirada hacia mí, una expresión que yo no podía reconocer enseguida brillando en sus ojos. "Desde que te conocí me siento completo y siento amor," confesé.

Hubo un silencio por un momento antes que Bella se empinará en sus pies y estrujara sus labios fuertemente con los míos, y luego no hubo nada deteniéndonos. Nuestras bocas y lenguas se movieron juntas de un modo frenético, cada uno queriendo probar más. Sus manos se desplazaron contra mi espalda, bajo mi abrigo, enviando escalofríos por mi espina.

De alguna manera, y no estoy completamente seguro de cómo, terminamos en la puerta de la casa de mis padres. Yo hurgaba con la llave en la puerta mientras Bella besaba mi cuello, acorralada entre la puerta y yo. En un instante lo que ella estaba haciendo se sintió demasiado bien y dejé caer las llaves, volviendo a besarla y sosteniéndola por mi mismo. Ambos soltamos gemidos de placer.

"¿Ahem?" una voz se aclaró detrás de nosotros. Nos congelamos y Bella miró fijamente a mis ojos, nuestros cuerpos aún peligrosamente cerca. Luego, dio una miradita sobre mi hombro, cerró con fuerza los ojos y golpeó su cabeza contra éste. Me giré lentamente, asustado de lo que vería. Mi padre parado tal vez tres pasos atrás de nosotros, con bolsas de comestibles en sus brazos y una ceja levantada a de manera interrogatorio. Mi madre parada el final de la acera, sus ojos y su boca abiertos del shock. Las bolsas cayeron de sus brazos, naranjas rodando por el césped.

"¡Oh¡ Hola," dije despreocupadamente, con una risa nerviosa. "¿Así que están en casa?

"Si…" dijo mi padre en un tono irritado. Sentí que mis mejillas se ponían calientes, definitivamente de un rojo brillante. Bella se estaba escondiendo detrás de mí, sus ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, o el miedo, no estoy seguro. Ambos dimos un paso al lado mientras papá abría la puerta y entraba con sus bolsas. Salté y fui al final de la acera a recoger las cosas de mamá. Bella me siguió, tomando su maleta y sosteniéndola mientras yo encontraba el resto de las naranjas. Fuimos al baúl de su carro y sacamos el resto de los comestibles. Bella entró mientras yo ponía una mano en la espalda de mamá, llevándola dentro.

"Realmente lo siento mamá, eso fue completamente inaceptable," traté de explicar. Probablemente estaríamos conduciendo a casa después de todo. Papá estaba parado en la cocina, mirando curiosamente las cosas que Bella había horneado.

"¿Y qué es todo esto?" preguntó, sonando un poco más feliz de lo había estado. Bella se sonrojó un poco como soltó las bolsas y le sonreí.

"Mamá, papá, ella es mi amiga Bella," dije suavemente. Ellos se giraron hacia ella, sonriéndole amablemente. Estoy seguro que no estaban completamente enojados, mamá siempre ha querido que encuentre a alguien. "Esperábamos poder pasar la noche aquí, con ustedes, para visitarlos antes que ella tuviera que regresar a casa"

"¿Dónde vives, Bella? Preguntó mamá.

"En Estados Unidos, sobre la costa," respondió Bella. Vi como los ojos de mis padres se abrían.

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" Preguntó papá. Sonreí y tomé la mano de Bella, se veía realmente nerviosa.

"Por un mensaje en una botella," dije. "¿Recuerdan la última vez que estuve por acá? Cuando fui a caminar por la playa encontré la botella que ella envió y una vez Emmett y yo regresamos a la ciudad le respondí, hemos estado hablando desde entonces."

"Edward" comenzó mamá, "¡Eso fue hace meses! ¡¿Por qué no habíamos oído nada de ella antes?!" Me encogí y sonreí.

"Ella era un secreto," fue mi respuesta. Mamá y papá sonrieron y se pusieron a trabajar ordenando las compras.

"Disculpa por parecer tan impresionada, Bella," comenzó mamá, cerrando la puerta de la nevera. "¡No estoy acostumbrada a llegar a casa y que mi hijo esté solo y con una chica presionada contra la puerta!" Todos nos reímos, aunque Bella y yo con un poco de rubor. "¿A quién debemos agradecer por las tortas?" preguntó ella.

Bella sonrió pero parecía no saber que decir. "En casa Bella tiene su propio negocio de banquetería y eventos, y hace tortas especiales para diferentes ocasiones. Son bastantes impresionantes, además ella quería hacer algo para ustedes," expliqué. Entonces saqué la foto de mi "torta de bodas", pasándosela a mamá y papá.

"Esa es sólo una de ellas," explicó Bella. "Puedo hacer cosas más complicadas que esa, realmente no es tan increíble como Edward lo hace parecer." Mis padres la miraron con asombro.

"Bella, ¡esto se ve increíble!" exclamó papá. "No puedo creer que hagas algo como esto tú sola…" Bella se ruborizó de nuevo.

"Mis amigos están en el negocio conmigo, ellos ayudan mucho, les debo tanto…" Tenía la sonrisa más adorable en su rostro mientras pensaba en ellos, no podía hacer más que mirarla, sus labios se veían tan atrayentes y cálidos…

Levanté la mirada. Mis padres me estaban mirando sobre la foto con los ojos como platos. Bella no lo notó, ella estaba mirando los panqués y jugando con una bolsa de azúcar glasé. Entonces, la cosa más horripilante pasó. Ellos giraron la foto.

"¿La torta de boda Cullen-Swan?" preguntó papá con el humor evidente en su tono. La cabeza de Bella se levantó rápido, con una expresión asustada igual a la mía. "¿Hay algo que no nos estás contando, hijo?

"Es sólo una broma papá…" mascullé, quitándoles la foto. "Si le preguntas a cualquiera en mi oficina te dirán que ella es mi esposa." Mis padres se rieron. Mamá le dio una miradita a las manos de Bella.

"Te creo", dijo, "Eres demasiado anticuado como para dejarla ir sin un anillo." Oh Dios, ¿será que mi cara volvería a ser pálida de nuevo? Bella le preguntó a mamá algo sobre tazones para mezclar y otras cosas de cocina, y una vez mamá los señaló papá me guió a la sala. Traje nuestra maleta a mi cuarto antes de unirme a mis padres.

"¡Estoy impresionada, Edward!" dijo mamá en un tono bajo, mientras de la cocina salían ruidos de un vidrio que se choca con otro. "¿No te he visto en seis meses y luego vienes a casa y estás presionado contra esta encantadora joven en nuestra entrada?" Una batidora se encendió.

"Realmente lo siento, mamá" respondí, inclinándome un poco hacia delante en mi asiento. "Sinceramente no se suponía que sería así para ustedes, pero de verdad que fue la primera vez que la he besado. Supongo que no lo pude evitar. De veras, real y verdaderamente me gusta esta chica, más que nadie que haya conocido. Ella está apunto de irse a casa en un semana, y eso me va a matar porque he pasado tantos meses hablando con ella y llegando a conocerla, y luego teniéndola realmente aquí, es mucho mejor que cientos de kilómetros lejos, no se que voy a hacer…"

Papá sonrió y le dio una palmadita a mi hombro. "Te creo. Ella parece una chica realmente extraordinaria. Puedo decir que significa mucho para ti." Le sonreí cariñosamente.

"Creo que es simplemente encantadora," dijo mamá feliz. "Ella te hace feliz y eso es lo primero que quiero." Le sonreí ampliamente y me moví para darle un abrazo. Después de unos momentos más de explicarles sobre Rosalie y Emmett, nos sentamos, encendiendo las noticias de la noche. Sus ojos rápidamente se enfocaron en la tele, por lo que me paré silenciosamente y me moví a la cocina, recostándome contra el marco de la puerta.

Ver a Bella me trajo una sonrisa a la cara. Había encontrado un delantal en algún lugar y eso lo había atado a la cintura, su cabello estaba atado en la parte alta de su cabeza. Estaba sosteniendo una bolsa de chocolate derretido y dibujando corazones sobre una bandeja para hornear. Toda la superficie estaba casi cubierta. Cuando terminó, levantó la bandeja y la puso en el congelador antes de girarse hacia la mesa, donde la torta estaba cubierta con lo que asumo era una rara clase de glaseado, se veía como si la torta hubiese sido tallada en él. La jaló hacia ella y comenzó a dibujar los corazones de nuevo, cada par en diferentes posiciones a lo largo de un lado.

Cuando terminó, bajó la bolsa de chocolate y tomó la torta, poniéndola en el armario al lado del lavado. Pasó un brazo por su frente y respiró profundamente. Tomé ese como mi momento de entrar, mientras ella miraba fuera de la ventana. Di un paso detrás de ella y coloqué mis manos sobre el armario, atrapándola cerca de mí. Ella se giró hacia y sonrió.

"Edward", comenzó discretamente. "Realmente lamento la manera en que actué abajo en la playa. Eso realmente fue descarado de mi parte, y comprendo si esas no fueron nunca tus intenciones conmigo al traerme aquí…" La corté inclinándome un poquito más cerca, nuestros ojos comenzando a cerrarse.

"Bella," murmuré. "He querido eso desde que llegaste, y tal vez desde un poquito antes que eso. No me importa para nada." Entonces, me incliné de nuevo y la besé. Este vez fue suave y despacio. Bella dio una suave sonrisa y otra contra mis labios, levantando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Abrí su boca con la mía y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo. Estuvimos así por unos momentos antes de que nos separáramos. Fue mejor por si alguno de mis padres entraba por sorpresa. Lo cual hicieron entonces. Al menos sólo nos estábamos sosteniendo el uno al otro.

"Bien, Bella," dijo mamá, desconociendo nuestra posición. "Qué tal si tú y yo hacemos la comida juntas para todos, ¿vale?" Bella sonrió y se alejó de mí.

"Seguro, sólo déjame terminar de escachar estas," dijo ella, levantando otra bolsa de glaseado blanco y rápida y profesionalmente lo giró en espiral sobre las pequeñas tortas de chocolate. Tomó la bandeja y la movió antes de limpiar el desorden que había hecho. Mamá me pateó fuera de la cocina y las dos empezaron.

Una hora después papá y yo tuvimos permitido el regresar a la cocina, donde nos sentamos a una de las mejores comidas que habíamos tenido en buen tiempo. Bella se sentó a mi lado con una mano en mi pierna. Esta enviaba escalofríos arriba y abajo de mi espina y no pude evitar sonreír durante toda la cena. De vez en cuando ella frotaba mi pierna o le daba un apretón cuando le contaban algo embarazoso (supuestamente lindo) de mi infancia.

Llamé a Emmett cuando mis padres bajaron por el pasillo hacia la cama y mientras Bella se cambiaba en el baño. Le conté que habíamos llegado sanos y salvos y esta vez cuando me preguntó si había hecho algo sobre como me sentía por Bella, no se decepcionó. Prometió contarle a Rose, quien estaba obligada a ser llamada en cuanto llegáramos a casa. Colgué el teléfono y miré dentro de la cocina mientras me movía hacia mi cuarto. Cada panqué tenía dos de los corazones de chocolate en el glaseado sobre ellos y se veían sencillos y dulces. Sonreí y me quité mi camisa, encendiendo la luz de mi cuarto para encontrar mi pijama.

Me instalé en la cama con mis gafas y un libro, la lámpara de la mesita de noche era la única luz una vez Bella apagó la del baño. Ella miró dentro de mi cuarto segundos después, su largo cabello colgando sobre sus hombros, vestida con esos pequeños shorts y una camisa de tiras de nuevo.

"Um, ¿donde se supone que voy a dormir?" preguntó en voz baja. Sonreí y abrí mis brazos para ella. Ella sonrío ampliamente y se rió para si pasito, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se trepó sobre mí a la cama, atrapada entre la pared y yo. Bajé mi libro y mis gafas, apagué la luz y me giré hacia ella. Automáticamente nuestras piernas se envolvieron juntas y sentí sus pequeñas manos en mis mejillas, jalándome al primero de muchos dulces besos antes que pudiéramos quedarnos dormidos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

El siguiente capítulo es igual de largo y estoy bastante ocupada por lo que tardaré un poco, lo siento, pero no tendré vacaciones, échenle la culpa a los cursos vacacionales que los padres inventan T.T, así bueno, hasta la próxima… no olviden los reviews!!


	9. Compra Impulsiva

La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, esta historia es de Annilaia. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

No tienen idea como luché para subir este cap, me tocó subir otro de prueba y pegar el escrito porque no podía subirlo y me estaba enojando!!...Perdón por la demora, el próximo no tardará tanto... ¡no olviden los reviews!

* * *

**A Través del Océano**

Capítulo 9: **Compra Impulsiva**

Al despertar me sentí tan cálida. Estaba envuelta en su capullo de calor y un dulce olor llenaba mi nariz. Abrí mis ojos que ardían por la luz que podía ver sobre la mesa en frente mío. Cuando me concentré, recordé exactamente donde estaba y no pude evitar sonreír. Mi cara estaba seguramente situada en el pecho de Edward y sus fuertes brazos estaban bien enrollados alrededor mío. Dejé salir un audible y satisfecho suspiro mientras me ubicaba más cerca, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de las suyas. Entonces lo sentí moverse, por lo que cerré mis ojos para parecer dormida. Edward se estiró y gruñó, sacándose el sueño. Bajó su mirada hacia mi y sentí sus labios en mi cabeza levantándose en una sonrisa. Envolvió sus brazos más firmemente alrededor mío y masajeó mi espalda tiernamente. Solté un pequeñito gemido por lo bien que se sentían sus manos contra mi. Él se detuvo y se inclinó hacia atrás para mirarme.

Abrí un ojo y lo vi mirándome fijamente, una expresión divertida sobre su cara. Cerré mis ojos y acaricié con mi nariz su pecho, causándole reírse ligeramente de mi. "Buenos días", murmuró.

"Buenos días," dije con una clara y suave voz. "Estuve despierta antes que tú. Apuesto a que mi falso sueño te engañó." Sin discutirlo él simplemente me hizo 'Mhm' y entonces puso su mano bajo mi mentón, levantándolo hacia su cara y dándome el más suave y dulce de los besos que se puedan imaginar.

Sabía que había una buena razón para venir a Inglaterra.

Hubiera estado perfectamente contenta quedándome allí por el resto de día si Esme no hubiera abierto la puerta en un intento de asustarnos y despertarnos. Ya estábamos despiertos, por lo que lo único que logró fue la parte del susto. Saltamos tanto que causó Edward se cayera de la cama, sólo su brazo y una pierna seguían sobre esta. Yo, estando firmemente atada a él, traté de enderezarme, pero de todas maneras caí debido a cierta clase de ímpetu... la cosa física de la inercia, supongo. En cualquier caso, caí justo encima de Edward. Esme dio un diminuto chillido antes de caer en risotadas y entonces Carlisle debió haber echado una ojeada también, porque lo escuchamos riéndose. La puerta se cerró y solté un irritado suspiro al mismo tiempo que Edward soltaba un gemido adolorido.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté preocupada, ignorando el hecho de que estaba presionada contra él en todos los sitios apropiados. Vale... claramente no lo estaba ignorando. Edward gimió en incluso sollozó un poquito, mirando lastimosamente hacia el techo.

"Creo que me he lastimado mi colita," murmuró. Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme mientras me enderezaba sobre él y me inclinaba más cerca de su cara.

"Me gusta esa colita," murmuré. "Será mejor que no esté lastimada." Edward se giró hacia mí, mirando mis ojos con un extraño brillo en los suyos. Su boca se torció en la sonrisa más adorable que haya visto. Sonreí y entonces me incliné más para besarlo de nuevo.

"Muchísimas gracias por recibirnos, mamá," dijo Edward mientras guardaba en el carro nuestra maleta y los varios alimentos horneados que Esme y yo habíamos preparado esta mañana.

"Fue estupendo conocerlos," dije, dando un paso hacia ellos. Esme sonrió amorosamente y me dio un cálido abrazo, Carlisle se unió a el, y con una risa Edward también lo hizo. Éramos en una gran masa abrazada en el andén hasta que no pude respirar más.

"Eres una chica maravillosa, Bella," dijo Esme con una sonrisa brillante. "Estoy tan contenta de que Edward te encontrara." Carlisle envolvió su brazo alrededor de su esposa, acariciando su hombro suavemente.

"También estoy contenta que lo hiciera," le murmuré a ellos, girándome para ver a Edward caminar detrás de mí. Felizmente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me llevó al carro. Por la ventana gritó que amaba a sus padres y luego, expertamente arrancó del lado de la calle, siguiéndola a través de la ciudad y de regreso a la carretera.

Esta vez no se inquietó tanto con el CD.

Rosalie y Emmett nos estaban esperando fuera del apartamento de Edward para cuando llegamos. Ella me sonrió y corrió a abrazarme, susurrando en mi oído que sabía que estaba destinado a pasar. Edward y Emmett estaban hablando en suave mientras el abría la puerta.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó Rose con una amplia sonrisa. Me sonrojé y colgué mi chaqueta, mis ojos desviándose a Edward poniéndose su suéter mientras caminaba a la sala.

"Estábamos 'besándonos' en frente de la casa de sus padres cuando ellos llegaron y nos atraparon," mascullé, sonriéndole. Los ojos de Rosalie se estaban salieron de su cara y luchó por contener la risa. Me reí nerviosamente y sentí mis mejillas volverse rosadas pero traté de mantener mis emociones a raya. Una rápida miradita me mostró que Edward me estaba mirando con una sonrisa feliz estampada en su rostro.

La siguiente semana con tres de mis cinco personas favoritas fue puro gozo. Fue romántico y cómico, y fue la época más saludable y feliz de mi vida. Realmente nunca me había sentido tan bien como cuando estaba con Edward y era sencillamente la forma en que me miraba, sonreía o el profundo significado de las pequeñas cosas que decía.

Rosalie estaba locamente enamorada, como Emmett. Un día, mientras Edward y Rosalie estaban comprando unos tiquetes, él se sentó junto a mí y me susurró que estaba completamente enamorado, y pidió mi permiso. Estaba eufórica por ellos. Tiré mis brazos alrededor suyo y di un gritito duro, atrayendo unas miradas curiosas. Emmett simplemente me dio su risa estridente y me abrazó. Edward y Rose regresaron con expresiones confusas en sus caras y Edward me hizo un pequeño puchero, afirmando que estaba asustado por si tal vez me gustara Emmett en vez de él.

Yo simplemente solté una risita y me paré de un salto, colocando mis manos en su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí para besarlo. Ese día tomamos un crucero por el Río Támesis. Me abrigaron bien contra el frío de otoño y vimos el magnífico paisaje por horas.

Mis partes favoritas eran cuando Edward se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás y envolvía sus brazos alrededor mío, dándome besos en el cuello y susurrando boberías en mis oídos.

Rosalie nunca pasó otra noche donde Edward, y yo nunca pasé una sola en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Fui con él al trabajo de nuevo, el día antes que tenía que irme, para desearle a Katie suerte y darle un enorme abrazo. Me quedé con ella mientras Edward iba a hablar con su jefe.

"¿Qué tal tu estadía en Londres?" me preguntó Katie. Me sonrojé furiosamente.

"Tengo más de lo que pude haber pedido," mascullé. Ella se rió tontamente y agarró mis brazos halándome dentro del comedor, donde sirvió una taza de té para ella y otra para mí. Tomé la cálida taza y la sostuve con ambas manos, dejando que el calor se colara entre mi piel.

"Así que, ¿Cómo es tu esposo?" preguntó Katie, levantando una ceja con una sonrisa pícara. Me reí silenciosamente, tomando un sorbo de la reconfortante bebida.

"Él es completamente increíble. No ha sido más que un caballero y creo que me gusta demasiado para el tiempo que tenemos permitido. Es completamente injusto tener que ir a casa mañana y dejarlo aquí. _No_ quiero ir." Dije rápidamente. Katie se rió y se movió para recostarse a mi lado en la encimera.

"Comprendo a lo que te refieres. Emmett está verdaderamente hecho pedazos porque Rosalie se va, ella es una chica fantástica." Katie miró mi cara con una suave sonrisa. "Desearía que te pudieras quedar, se que seríamos grandes amigas si Edward no te cogiera para sí." Me reí con ella de nuevo.

"Se de lo que hablas, realmente no tengo que ir, pero necesito hacerlo." Ambos hicimos caras tristes y fue cuando... ¿Mike? Como recordaba, decidió hacer acto de presencia.

"Hola ahí chicas," dijo con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara, intentando hacer ver sus ojos misteriosos y sexys. Me burlé un poco y me giré antes de hacer que Katie y yo estalláramos en risas tontas. Tomé un sorbo con inocencia. Mike se paró en frente nuestro con las manos en sus bolsillos, viéndose muy confiado.

"Michael," dijo Katie en tono de negocios. "¿Te puedo ayudar?" Mike se encogió, intentando una despreocupación que le era imposible conseguir. Resoplé suavemente y me giré por segunda vez.

"Sólo me estaba preguntado si están libres esta noche," dijo, sonando como un completo indecente. Lo miré furiosamente. Por lo que él sabía, yo estaba casada con su compañero. En eso fue, precisamente, cuando Edward entró buscándome con la expresión más adorable en su cara. Bajé mi taza y la puse en la encimera antes de caminar hacia él con una sonrisa y estirarme para darle un beso en los labios.

"Lo siento Mike, pero estaré con mi esposo esta noche," Edward sonrió satisfecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío, mirándome desde arriba. Katie le sonrió, casi viéndose triste por ello.

"Yo estaré con mi familia esta noche y no estaré disponible ninguna noche que tu lo estés," dijo ella cortante, antes de girarse y caminar fuera con nosotros. Me reí, dejando a un idiota sorprendido en el comedor y Edward frotó mi hombro mientras sonreía feliz. Katie empujó a Edward lejos y arrojó sus brazos alrededor mío.

"¡Te extrañaré, chica a la que casi he conocido!" dijo dramáticamente. Eso me hizo romper a reír histérica y después de unos cuantos más adioses, Edward y yo nos dirigíamos al elevador.

Nos encontramos con Rose y Emmett y pasamos el resto del día haciendo cuanta cosa turística en la que pudiéramos meternos en menos de veinticuatro horas, nos estuvimos despiertos hasta tarde y dormimos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Me levanté a mi misma a rastras de la cama y fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para Edward y para mí. Levanté la bandeja y la moví cuidadosamente a la habitación, poniéndola con cuidado en el piso mientras me montaba en la cama y encima de Edward. Me recosté encima suyo y le di suaves besos en el hombro, cuello, mejilla y finalmente encontré la sonrisa en sus labios mientras ellos se presionaban cuidadosamente contra los míos.

"Me gusta despertar así..." murmuró Edward. Di una risita y rodé de encima de él. Él suspiró triste mientras me inclinaba para recoger la bandeja, deslizándola cerca suyo y poniéndola en nuestros regazos. Edward me besó dulcemente antes que comenzáramos, terminando en tiempo record para acomodarnos en unos buenos y merecidos abrazos.

Pasamos la mayor parte del día hablando en la cama; tuve una pequeña epifanía de grandes proporciones. Pequeña en el sentido que solo duró un momento, porque yo casi sabía todo. Genial en el sentido que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él. Este increíble hombre, que simplemente se estaba recostando aquí, con un brazo alrededor mío en su cálida cama, charlando sobre cosas simples. Fue suficiente para hacerme consideras el dejar todo en casa para quedarme aquí. Pero estaban Alice y Jasper y el molesto _y si_. Y si: él no me amaba, no me quería aquí, estaba esperando a que me fuera, tenía miedo del compromiso, tenía piernas realmente flacuchas. Me empujé más cerca suyo, aliviada de encontrar que el últimos de los _y si_ no era cierto. Edward me miró curioso y yo simplemente le sonreí, presionando mis labios contra los suyos.

Nos levantamos a rastras de la cama cuando Emmett y Rose llegaron. Me levanté y me bañé, empaqué mis maletas y alisté unas galletas para los chicos. Rose me estaba dando la expresión más triste que jamás haya visto.

"Estoy enamorada, Bella," murmuró en mi hombro mientras yo frotaba su espalda. "No quiero dejar esto. Él es tan perfecto... Gracias por traerme contigo."

"Oh, Alce Depresivo," mascullé, causando que Rose estallara en un ataque de risitas. "No me deprimas tanto."

"¿Por qué Alce?" preguntó, tratando de aliviar la situación. "¿Por qué no algo más delicado?, como un ratón depresivo." Rodé mis ojos.

"Los ratones son bichos infectados cuyos únicos propósitos son alimentar búhos y perfumes de prueba," dije sarcásticamente. Rosalie se burló.

"¡Los Alces son solo cosas gigantes con cuernos!" exclamó. Edward y Emmett nos examinaron curiosamente. Levanté una ceja, como si se necesitara un argumento.

Rosalie se ruborizó furiosamente, cruzando sus brazos con un 'hmmp'. "Cállate Bella, no digas nada."

Conducimos al aeropuerto en silencio. Rosalie y Emmett estaban susurrándose atrás, pero Edward y yo solo nos veíamos como si alguien hubiera atropellado nuestro gato. Lo miré por quincuagésima vez y envolví mi mano alrededor de la suya. Él me dio una miradita y sonrío acariciando mi mano con su pulgar. El aeropuerto estaba prácticamente vacío. Estaba tan extrañamente quieto, me sentí aterrada de entrar en ese avión.

No pasó mucho antes que nos llamaran para abordar nuestro vuelo. Edward se giró hacia mí con una expresión de dolor en su cara, mientras Rose y Emmett se decían el uno al otro cuando se amaban. Mi corazón estaba agrandándose mientras él se inclinaba hacia delante, tomando mi cara con una mano. Me besó dulcemente, nuestros labios moviéndose juntos gentilmente. Quise llorar. Él se sentía tan bien, tan perfecto. Nunca antes me sentí de esta manera. Aaron Greene en penúltimo año no se acercó nada a esto. Cerré mis brazos más fuerte alrededor de Edward y me moví lo más cerca que pude.

Cuando nos separamos supe que tenía que contárselo, antes que me arrepintiera, antes que me fuera sin saber cuando lo volvería a ver, aunque estaba segura que lo haría de nuevo. "¿Edward?" murmuré suavemente contra sus labios.

"¿Si?" preguntó calmado. Levanté mis ojos hacia los suyos, me miraba por debajo de sus pestañas.

"Te amo," susurré, mordiendo mi labio como esperaba por una respuesta. Sentí su respiración detenerse y una sonrisa se formó en su boca antes que me jalara más fuerte y me besara fervientemente. Sonreí ampliamente y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, disfrutando al máximo todo. Mi vuelo fue llamado de nuevo, justo cuando comenzábamos a parar. Edward gruñó triste y se alejó, tomando sus manos entre las mías.

"Te amo tanto, Bella," murmuró, besándome suavemente de nuevo. Pasé unos segundos más presionada contra él, besándolo; Rosalie no se había detenido con Emmett. Cuando llamaron por última vez a abordar, todos nos separamos.

"Te amo Edward," dije retrocediendo ligeramente. Él asintió y sonrió, pasándome mis maletas y apretando mi mano mientras me besaba por última vez, antes que caminara a través de la puerta y dentro del avión.

Rose y yo lloramos la mayor parte del viaje a casa. Y, aunque estábamos tan felices de ver a Alice y a Jazz de nuevo, extrañábamos mucho a nuestros chicos ingleses. Mientras Rosalie se bajaba del carro para ir a su apartamento, la miré y dije tristemente: "anímate, ¿quieres?" Ella comenzó a sollozar y subió las escaleras rápido. Alice me llevó personalmente, agradeciéndome por su vestido y susurrándome que vendría a verme mañana.

Colapsé en la cama, demasiado cansada para sentirme con insomnio, y soñé con Edward.

_Riiing... Riiing... Riiing... _

"¿Hola?" murmuré adormilada en mi teléfono. Le eché una mirada al reloj por debajo de mi cabello. 10 AM. Una sonrisita feliz sonó a través del auricular.

"Buenos días, Bella Durmiente," llamó Edward. Inmediatamente me relajé y sonreí. Eso era una reacción natural a su voz.

"Holas," dije. "Te extraño tanto. Rose y yo lloramos bastantito todo el camino a casa."

"Se a que te refieres," murmuró. "Emmett y yo no hemos sido los chicos más agradables todo el día." Suspiré.

"¿Estás en el trabajo?" pregunté. Edward hizo un sonido.

"Infortunadamente. Mike ha estado preguntando como ha estado mi esposa. Katie te extraña mucho."

"Ahh, dile a ella que yo la extraño más." Edward se rió.

"Sólo quería asegurarme que habías llegado bien a casa," dijo. "Realmente tengo que regresar a trabajar, pero ahora que estás despierta y en casa. Eso me quita mucha preocupación de encima." Sonreí. Él es tan dulce.

"Gracias," le dije. "Te hablaré luego, estoy segura." Edward se rió entre dientes. "Te amo," agregué.

"También te amo," dijo, y pude escuchar cada pizca de este en su voz.

Poco tiempo después de colgar, Alice irrumpió en el cuarto, recostándose a mi lado en la cama. El impacto me hizo volar hacia arriba, casi cayéndome. Estaba trepando de nuevo sobre el colchón mientras ella se reí tontamente de mí.

"Anímate Bella," dijo, tirando hacia abajo mis sábanas. "Se que estás locamente enamorada de tu pastelito inglés, ¡pero esta noche tenemos una fiesta de compromiso que alimentar! Necesitamos ir a comprar los víveres, quickly." Le arrugué la cara, pero ella apenas la ignoró y se escabulló a mi armario, sacándome un traje para que lo usara.

"Se ha vuelto bastante frío," murmuró, pasándome un par de jeans negros y un suéter azul largo. Me los puse mientras estaba de espaldas y tomé los accesorios que me pasó. Me estaba permitido, afortunadamente, simplemente usar mis tenis Converse fuera.

Alice y yo nos abrigamos bien contra el frío antes de dirigirnos a la van de entregas, nuestra favorita pieza de metal con el símbolo aterrorizante de la empresa, para conducir por la ciudad.

"Tendremos que recoger a Rosalie y Jasper de regreso a casa," dijo Alice mientras yo parqueaba en un lugar frente al supermercado. "Ellos han salido para escoger algunas cosas para la boda." Di grititos mientras ella brincaba en el carro y la empujé alrededor de la tienda.

Recibimos varias miradas rudas, Alice cubierta por la comida del carrito y todo, pero estaba teniendo demasiada diversión con mi mejor amiga para que me importara, afortunadamente eso alejó mi mente de cuan vacía me sentía sin Edward aquí, su fuerza, su hermosa voz acentuada diciendo cosas dulces o divertidas cerca de mí.

Estuve callada mientas fuimos a la caja registradora, pensando sobre Inglaterra y sus magníficos chicos. Alice atrajo mi atención de regreso justo cuando tenía que pagar mientras ella correteaba al carro con las bolsas. Dejé que mi mente caminara sin rumbo a una conversación que Edward y yo habíamos tenido sobre mascotas, y como sería una buena idea el conseguir alguna para que me hiciera compañía antes que estuviera de nuevo con Edward. Incluso discutimos nombres. Pensé sobre eso más y más mientras pasaba por las puertas automáticas y decidí que gastar una ridícula cantidad de dinero en alimentos de mascota era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Eso, y un pequeño animal que me hiciera compañía en la noche.

"¡Gatitos!" la voz de una pequeña niña decía desde fuera de las puertas de la tienda. Me congelé donde estaba y me giré hacia ella. Una niña estaba sentada al lado de una caja de cartón. A través de esta estaban escritas de manera descuidada las palabras "¡Gatitos Gratis!" y me sentí a mi misma sonriendo ampliamente. Me lancé al piso enfrente de la caja, tomando a la chica por sorpresa, estoy segura, mientas miraba fijamente a los más lindos y mullidos gatitos que haya visto.

"¡Son Gatos de Bosque Noruegos!" dijo ella con orgullo. "¿Quieres llevar uno a casa?"

"¡Definitivamente!" dije encantada, estirando mi mano hacia ellos. Hubo sólo un pequeño minino que vino rápido hacia mí, haciendo miau y rozando su cabeza en mi mano. La ventaja era cuan adorable era. Tenia patitas, pancita y nariz blancas, el resto de el estaba cubierto en una clase de rayas negras y cafés. Era divino.

"Es tan dulce," murmuré, levantándolo y acunándolo en mis brazos. La chica sonrió.

"El es el más pequeño," exclamó feliz. "Pero es muy amistoso y juguetón." Me reí porque el gatito se estiraba para jugar con mi cabello.

"¿Cuánto quieres por el?" le pregunté.

"¡No queremos nada!" un voz mayor dijo. Levanté la mirada para ver a quien supuse era la mamá de la chica y me paré, sosteniendo aún a la pequeña bolita de pelo.

"¿Estás segura? ¡Forestales Noruegos son gatos realmente hermosos, estoy segura que si estuviera en Noruega tendría que pagar una buena suma!" La mujer se rió.

"Esta camada fue un completo accidente entre dos de nuestros gatos. Sólo queremos que los gatitos vayan a un buen hogar." Sonreí, lágrima formándose en mis ojos mientras las abrazaba, cuidadosa de no aplastar a mi nuevo amigo.

"Muchísimas gracias," dije. "Esto significa tanto para mi, lo cuidaré realmente bien, ¡lo prometo!" La pequeña rió tontamente y acarició al gatito de despedida.

"¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?" preguntó. Sonreí y guiñé un ojo mientras presionaba un billete de veinte dólares en sus manos.

"Creo que lo llamaré Silvestre," dije. "Ese sería un bueno nombre, ¿cierto?" ella asintió, sus ojos brillando.

"¡Adiós Silvestre!" gritó mientras yo me alejaba. Solté una risita para mi y di un pequeño gritito mientras me apuraba hacia la van. Alice estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor, viéndose irritada porque tuvo que esperarme.

"¡Tenemos que ir a 'Mascotas y más'!" Exclamé. Me reí y dejé que Silvestre caminara por mi regazo, haciendo miau adorablemente. Alice chilló y lo levantó, acariciándolo y besándolo.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!" casi gritó. Sonreí ampliamente.

"Sólo un impulso de compra."

"Recogimos a Rose una hora después, cuando habíamos comprado la comida, platos, basurero, una cantidad demente de juguetes y un gran tronco para afilar las uñas que parecía una casa con un poste gigante que salía de su cima _(disculpen, en español no tiene nombre definido, ¡pero si existe!, se supone que los que tienen gatos saben lo que es xD) _En casa, puse una sábana en un lado y Silvestre gateó inmediatamente dentro, enrollándose y quedándose dormido. Alice, Rose y yo nos extendimos en el piso frente a él, simplemente viéndolo dormir.

"Es tan lindo..." murmuró Alice.

"Me sorprende que no lo llamaras Edward," masculló Rosalie. Todas nos reímos. Jasper vino por la puerta en ese momento, mirándonos completamente confundido antes que le hiciéramos señas e hiciera 'ahhh' hacia Silvestre. Suspiré feliz y me paré de un salto, encendiendo mi computador para empezar una video llamada con Edward.

"Hola," dije feliz una vez me conecté con él. "Tengo noticias... ¡somos padres!" La cara de Edward fue cómica, no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando. Incliné la webcam del portátil hacia abajo, justo enfrente del gatito que miró hacia arriba por un momento, se estiró y luego se volvió a enrollar. Hubo un grupo de 'ahhhs' de parte de mis amigos y uno más de Edward.

"¡Es completamente estupendo, Bella!" exclamó Edward. "¿Cómo lo llamaste?"

"Silvestre," dije felizmente. "Sil por abreviatura." Edward me sonrió.

"Es un nombre perfecto," murmuró. Mi corazón latió errático por poder verlo de nuevo, pero ambos teníamos que irnos, trabajo por hacer.

Jasper se puso de píe con un suspiro, dando una palmada y caminando conmigo hacia la cocina pera empezar la comida. No fue mucho después que las chicas nos siguieron y comenzamos diligentes con el trabajo.

"Había extrañado esto, estar con mis amigos. Empezamos nuestra línea de producción para preparar los entremeses, pasando por diversas etapas en la línea. Habíamos terminado nuestra cuota cuando escuché un triste miau y me giré par ve a Sil parado a mis pies, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos. Sin otro movimiento saltó, enganchándose en mi pierna y continúo para trepar mis pantalones. Comenzó a disminuir una vez alcanzó mi cadera y me asusto que se fuera a caer, por lo que me estiré y lo tomé, levantándolo más alto. Su diminuto y gracioso ronroneo llenó mis oídos mientas felizmente se ubicaba en mis brazos, esperando por algo de comer.

Todos mis amigos estaban mirando con unas expresiones en sus caras que me hicieron comenzar a sacudirme de la risa. Alice me miró rayado pero de todas maneras llenó el plato de Sil con comida y regresamos al trabajo, haciendo lo justo hasta que la fiesta estuvo apunto de iniciar.

Los vi arrancar rápido en la van, pero en vez de deprimirme en mi soledad por los alrededores de la casa, abrí una conversación con Edward y eché una hojeada alrededor por Sil, sintiéndome completa y contenta en ese momento.


	10. Cruzando el Atlántico

Esta genial historia pertenece a Annilaia y todo lo de la Saga Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Yo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por los reviews… Creo pediré muchos gatitos a Papá Noel esta navidad xD y puesto q esta vez me ofrecieron chocolates en lugar de algo peligroso, creo q los aceptaré xD

Trataré de no demorarme tanto con el próximo, empecé el colegio así que las tardes serán mías (por fin), definitivamente, es la primera vez que estudio tanto en mis vacaciones xD… ¡¡nos quedan 7 caps!!

* * *

**A Través del Océano**

Capítulo 10: **Cruzando el Atlántico**

Un mes. Todo un mes insoportablemente doloroso sin el amor de mi vida. Pura tortura.

Despertar cada mañana sin ella me hacía fruncir el ceño y casi romper en lágrimas, no escucharla moviéndose en la cocina o tumbando cosas en la sala hacía mis hombros decaer. El apartamento era tan depresivamente calmado y vacío—frío, sin ella aquí.

El resultado de mi sombría mañana era yo, caminando hacia el trabajo viéndome como si alguien hubiera atropellado a mi cachorro. O enviado a mi "esposa" a través del océano. Pasaría todo el día en mi escritorio, yendo sobre archivos y notas, cuadrando reuniones con varios escritores. Nunca podía encontrar algo para entretenerme, puse la cabeza en mis manos y lloré.

Sollozos, al menos. Emmett pasaría caminando, me notaría y se sentaría para deprimirse también. Estábamos desconsolados, incapaces de seguir viviendo. No importa cuan melodramático se viera, Katie lo encontró un poco cómico.

"¿Será que podrían dejar de actuar como un par de chicas y hacer el trabajo?" preguntó con fiera, aunque había una evidente sonrisa en su cara.

"Cállate Katie," masculló Emmett, agachándose al lado de mi silla, su cabeza apenas se asomaba sobre mi escritorio hacia ella. "¿No puedes ver? Tenemos el corazón roto aquí. Déjanos ser patéticos, por favor." Sin más que decir a su hermana, él pasó a buscar los papeles en mi cesta de basura.

"Extraño a Bella," dije con voz ronca y forzada. Las cejas de Katie se levantaron y ahogó su risa.

"Mi querido Edward. Se que extrañas Bella, pero ¿por qué no haces algo en vez de sentarte aquí dificultando mi trabajo?" Katie puso sus manos en la cintura y me miró con impaciencia. Mi cabeza descansando en mi mano, mi mejilla levantada hasta mi ojo y mi boca abierta- La miré perezosamente.

"Pero no tengo más vacaciones en un buen tiempo," mascullé. Emmett levantó un pedazo de papel y lo miró curioso antes de tirarlo al piso.

"No estaba hablando de vacaciones, Ed," dijo Katie exasperada. Levantó sus ojos hacia el techo y murmuró algo que no pude oír. "Escucha, cuando el señor Hann convoque a reuniones hoy, _asiste_," recalcó. "Tu también, Em." Caminó fuera sin decir más, mirándonos enfurecida y agarrando más fuerte los archivos en sus manos. Emmett hizo un ruido.

"¿Por qué tuviste una cita por un electrocardiograma?" preguntó curioso, mirando la nota del doctor que había tirado allí antes. Suspiré.

"Mi pecho se ha estado sintiendo raro desde que Bella se fue, por eso mi doctor me envió al hospital para checarlo. Tendré los resultados pronto, supongo…" Emmett se puso de pie y pateó la cesta de basura de nuevo en su lugar.

"Tal vez debería ir por uno también… mi pecho se ha estado sintiendo extraño por casi un mes…"

"¿Algo como un dolor, justo desde el medio?" Pregunté, frotando el lugar un poco.

Emmett asintió e imitó mis movimientos. "Sip. A veces se calma. Cuando estoy al teléfono con Rose o algo. Con otra cosa que no sea esa duele todo el tiempo." Asentí. Aparentemente ambos teníamos la misma aflicción.

"Bueno, cuando tenga mis resultados te diré de que cuidarte," dije con una sonrisa tiste y el se dirigió a la parte baja del pasillo. "Palpitaciones raras también," mascullé, recogiendo los archivos en mi escritorio.

El señor Hann salió de su oficina justo cuando yo estaba abriendo el archivador, empujando las carpetas para encontrar el lugar perfecto. "Edward," dijo felizmente mientras salía, su taza de café llena y humeante. "Tendremos una reunión de personal en veinte, ¿podrías extender la palabra por mi? Aunque sólo este piso. Los editores son los que me interesan, pero hazlo llegar a toda persona que esté aquí arriba." Me sonrió feliz, sus ojos brillaban. Era infeccioso, le sonreí ampliamente en respuesta, adoptando su buen humor. Vaciló por un momento y masculló, luego regresó a su oficina.

Serví mi propia taza de café y le conté a aquellos que quedaban en el comedor sobre la reunión, diciéndoles que esparcieran la nota, antes de ir a encontrarme con Emmett y con Katie.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que todo el mundo estuviera sentado en la sala de conferencias, Emmett y yo a la mano derecha del señor Hann mientras el se paraba para dirigir toda la mesa.

"¡Señoras y Señores! "¡La producción sobre nuestra oficina en USA ha sido completada!" Hubo ovaciones y aplausos, yo aplaudí, pero para ser cortés. Él le echó una hojeada a un diapositiva iluminando la pared detrás suyo con un imagen de un edificio junto con estadísticas, la dirección, la población del lugar, superficie en pies cuadrados, todo. Lo que atrapó mi atención fue la dirección, y como me giré para mirar a Emmett, estaba seguro por la expresión en su cara que también se la había pillado. Katie estaba parada en la parte de atrás con una sonrisota presumida en su cara. La miré enojado.

"Mi compañero, el Sr. Michaels, está bien equipado con algunos muy buenos trabajadores, pero pensé que para iniciarlo correctamente, unos representantes ingleses estaban a la orden. Por ello, estaré teniendo algunas reuniones con ustedes, entrevistas, si desean," El Sr. Hann explicó. Él atrapó mi mirada por un momento y sonreí ampliamente. "Admitiré, _hay _algunas preferencias sobre para quien iría el trabajo, si ellos están dispuesto a tomarlo, y un amento está a la orden. Su viaje será pago, su alojamiento será pago hasta que puedan encontrar su propio lugar y, los gastos por la mudanza también serán manejados por nosotros. Entonces, no se preocupen, _serán _compensados. Vuelos en primera clase. Buenos hoteles. Ustedes saben. Todo el paquete." Nos quedamos ahí, sorprendidos. Había unos pocos murmullos aquí y allá, pero principalmente, silencio.

El Sr. Hann nos miró a la expectativa, esperando que alguien hiciera algunas preguntas. "Estaré en mi oficina, esperándolos. ¡Y realmente deberían verme, espero tenerlos volando para el final de la semana!" Terminó agitando su mano y se giró, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su oficina. Me quedé ahí, boquiabierto mientras Katie y todos los demás se iban a través de la puerta principal.

"Emmett," jadeé. "¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?" Me giré hacia él y se veía eufórico.

"¡Edward, no he tenido sexo en un _mes _y eso puede ser resuelto en una _semana_!" Hice muecas y sentí que mi cabeza se calentaba. No quería dejarle saber hacía cuanto estaba sin sexo.

"Además de eso, Em. Podríamos regresar con las chicas, como… ¡permanentemente! ¡Podríamos vivir justo en la parte baja de su calle!" Exclamé, levantándome de un salto de mi silla. Emmett se levantó con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

"¿Crees que estás listo para esa clase de compromiso, compañero?" pregunté. Me congelé. Bella era todo por lo que pude haber preguntado. _Sabía_ que ella lo era. Este dolor que estaba sintiendo por nuestra separación era demasiado fuerte. Mi cuerpo no se sentía bien sin ella a mi lado en las noches, me sentía tan vacío, como si estuviera cortado a la mitad. Y por Dios, siempre que la veía en esa pantalla o escuchaba su voz en el teléfono, mi sangre comenzaba a bombear más rápido de lo que podía soportar. A menudo me disculpaba de las conversaciones con ella para ir tomar duchas frías. La necesitaba a mi lado, desesperadamente.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy, Emmett, ¿estás loco?" dije. Él se rió conmigo, pero adopté una cara seria y puse mis manos en sus hombros. "Pero, ¿estás listo para perseguir una chica 20.000 leguas a través del océano, o lo que sea, incluso si eso significa un cambio completo del lugar de trabajo, sin mencionar…país, ¡no! Continente?" Le levanté una ceja, retándolo a responderme. Él tragó duramente y pensó por un momento.

"Definitivamente lo estoy," dijo serio. "Rose es todo lo que he querido." Sonreí ampliamente, sintiendo que alcanzaba mis ojos por primera vez in semanas. Con Emmett a mi lado, caminamos hasta la puerta del Sr. Hann y tocamos suavemente sobre esta, antes de abrirla para echar una hojeada dentro.

"¿Sr. Hann?" pregunté suavemente. "No está ocupado, ¿verdad? ¿Podríamos hablar?

* * *

Cuatro días.

Cuatro días fue todo lo que me tomó empacar todos mis objetos de valor y cosas necesarias, y las cosas que posiblemente pudieran ser usadas en dos continentes y empacarlas dentro del camión que la compañía envió. Conduje a la casa de Emmett, siguiendo la furgoneta. Emmett estaba esperando en la acera con sus pocas cajas reunidas en frente suyo. Parqueé al lado del carro de Katie. Emmett pasó sus cosas a los trabajadores y los envió adelante antes de subirse en el carro conmigo y con Katie.

Condujimos en silencio al aeropuerto. Katie concentrada en el tráfico alrededor nuestro y en no meterse en un accidente, después de casi presenciar uno. Ella iba a vender nuestros carros y mi apartamento mientras estábamos fuera, y enviarnos el dinero tan pronto como pudiera. Yo había llamado a mi madre la noche anterior. Ella estaba complacida con mi clase de 'ascenso' y, dijo que esperaba escuchar de Bella y de mi pronto. Katie empezó una conversación con Emmett acerca de Rose. Miré fijamente por la ventana, distraídamente frotando el lugar en mi pecho donde solía doler, pero ahora se estaba sintiendo un poquito mejor. Ambos abrazamos y besamos a Katie de despedida y ella nos deseó suerte con nuestras chicas.

Estaba eufórico en el avión. No quise dormir. No quise comer lo que me ofrecían. Quise ver la película que estaban mostrando para sacar de mi mente a Bella por dos segundos.

Comí la cena. Me puse los audífonos del iPod, una playlist llamada "nana". Tomé la sábana y almohada que me ofrecieron. Cerré la ventana y me enrollé en mi lado, dejando que mi estómago lleno me llevara a dormirme.

Desperté cuando estábamos aterrizando. Emmett estaba roncando suavemente a mi lado. Un bebe lloraba desde algún lugar detrás de la cortina. Le di un codazo para despertarlo y él se despertó con un gruñido. Ambos tratamos de quitar el sueño de nuestros ojos pero no tuvimos problema cuando el avión comenzó a patinar deteniéndose. Eso nos dio una sacudida para despertar.

Alguien gritó detrás de nosotros, sorprendido por el impacto. Emmett y yo nos reímos, regresando las almohadas y mantas. Desabroché mi cinturón y me apuré a tomar nuestras cosas del compartimiento superior.

Fuimos los primeros en salir del avión.

Fuera, un coche enviado por la compañía esperaba por nosotros. Sonreí ampliamente, agarrando las llaves mientras Emmett preguntaba por direcciones de manera educada. Él regresó, después de escuchar a la señora un par de veces, aún sin comprender a donde ir. Me burlé disimuladamente y saqué mi nuevo teléfono, marcando un número con el que estaba seguro comenzaría a acostumbrarme.


	11. Reacción Exagerada

Esta historia pertenece a Annilaia, la Saga Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo traduzco.

Eso fue rápido, el resultado de toda una tarde xD

¡¡Gracias por los reviews gente linda!! No dejen de enviarlos y/o de preguntar si hay algo que no entienden n.n… DISFRUTEN…

_Capítulo dedicado a Gabi-ne, amiga, sos única, ¡¡TQM!!_

* * *

**A Través del Océano**

Capítulo 11: **Reacción Exagerada**

Alice sacó el pan del horno. Jasper colgó de otra orden de torta. Rosalie terminó de batir furiosamente una taza de pasta. De paso, ella estaba tan furiosa y enojada como yo.

Suspiré y me incliné en el contador, la masa para galletas hundiéndose por mi codos mientas estaba inclinada sobre esta, los moldes de galletas en mis manos, imprimiendo su figura en mi piel a causa de cuan fuertes los sostenía. Miré fijamente hacia la puerta de mi balcón y las olas que rodaban sin rumbo en la oscuridad. Se oscurecía a las cuatro, eso fue hace horas.

"Bella, tendrás que tirar la mitad de eso si no sacas tus sucios codos de allí," me regañó Alice, dándole una manotazo a mi cabeza mientras pasaba. Ella y Jasper habían regresado de su luna de miel hace una semana ya. Desde que habían regresado habíamos estado trabajando sin parar pera tener todo listo para todas las tardías fiestas navideñas.

"Tus codos son la parte más sensitiva de temperatura del cuerpo, Al," dije de manera arrogante, enderezándome y forzando las partes de la masa dentro de la basura. "Por esa razón es que los usas para probar el agua del baño de los bebes. Mira, un uso útil de información para cuando la embaraces, Jazz." El hombre se sonrojó y Rose se rió fuerte, finalmente complacida con que las-chicas-deprimidas-con-increíbles-relaciones por fin ganaran una sobre la nauseabundamente-dulce-pareja-casada. Estiré mi masa de nuevo y finalmente la ataqué furiosamente con mis muchos cortadores festivos—árboles, hombres de nieve, ángeles, bolas de nieve. Círculos que decoraría con adornos una vez sacara el glaseado, el azúcar, y los roseara. Esta iba a ser la tanda de galletas navideñas que se llevara por delante a _todas_ las tandas de galletas navideñas. Lo podía sentir.

Vale. Así que, tal vez estaba dejando que mi furia, al no poder estar con Edgard, se me infiltrara en el ambiente de trabajo. Rosalie lo estaba haciendo también. Aprisionó esa espátula hacia la taza como si estuviera cortando en pedacitos a quien quiera que decidió poner América e Inglaterra tan lejos. Fue un pensamiento que me había sido tentador también.

"Creo que ustedes dos necesitan parar de pensar tanto en estos 'tíos' y encontrar algunos chicos más accesibles localmente," dijo Alice de manera simple.

"¡NO!" Rosalie y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo, saltando hacia Alice. Ella se encogió y se sostuvo del mesón como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando comprendió que no íbamos a lastimarla continuó con el entremés que estaba haciendo.

"Alice, no comprendes lo que tienen estos chicos que los hace mucho mejor que cualquiera en América-- no te ofendas, Jazz," agregó Rose, palmeando su hombro.

"No hay lío," dijo él con una sonrisa y encogiendo los hombros mientas garabateaba un bosquejo para una torta.

"Pero Emmett… él está interesado en las mismas cosas que yo," comenzó Rose, una mirada soñadora en sus ojos. "El ha visto mi yo real, no sólo mi apariencia, sino la chica que le gusta engrasarse bajo el capó de un viejo camión, tomando cosas y ajustándolas hasta que estén mejor. Él se emociona cuando está cerca de mí, cuando aprende algo nuevo sobre mí, el es un chico tan agradable. Y es tan _guapísimo_. ¿Ese acento? ¡Caramba! ¡Pero incluso eso es sólo un bono para cuan maravilloso y divertido e… increíble es!" Alice y yo estábamos mirándola con una sonrisa.

"¡Y el sexo!" exclamó Rose, empujando el molde del pastel dentro del horno. "No he tenido eso en un _mes _y es completamente enloquecedor, porque él es el mejor que jamás he tenido. Estoy dispuesta a esperar lo que sea para verlo de nuevo, porque nadie podrá igualarlo a mis ojos." Creo que había una mirada de horror en mi cara. Alice y Jasper se rieron disimulados.

"Nosotros no tenemos ese problema, ¿verdad, querida?" preguntó Jasper, deslizando su brazo alrededor del pecho de Alice y besando la cima de su cabeza. Me callé. El teléfono sonó.

"Bella, al menos deberías salir y encontrar a alguien nuevo, puedo imaginar que ha sido mucho más tiempo para ti en términos de cualquier relación sexual." Alice se rió disimuladamente. Le envié una mirada furiosa y levanté el teléfono.

"No quiero a nadie más que a Edward, Al. Él es. Lo se. Las cosas que me hace, solo con mirarme hace que mi cuerpo se sienta tan diferente y completo. Y él es tan encantador, y divertido, y dulce, y listo, y fuerte y comprensivo y… ¡_hermoso_! Pero… se que no necesito – ¡quiero!—a nadie más que a él. Él es absolutamente perfecto para mi, y no encontraré a nadie más que pueda compararse, por lo que ni siquiera pienses en hacerme tratar." Los tres me miraban con asombro. Miré hacia abajo a mi mano para encontrar el teléfono ahí. Lo miré, confundida por un momento, antes de recordar que se encendía por si solo una vez era levantado de la cama.

"¡OH! ¿Hola?" pregunté, pegándolo contra mi oído.

"Me amas," una voz nasal llamó, seguida por una sonrisita. Me encontré a mi misma sonriendo y sonrojándome, sosteniendo con cuidado el teléfono entre mi oído y mi codo, levantando mis galletas y ubicándolas en una bandeja.

"Lo hago," le dije. "Mucho, muchísimo." Edward suspiró felizmente.

"Sabes," comenzó alegremente. Oí una voz profunda mascullar algo en el fondo. "Katie me estaba contando sobre esa película que vio. ¡Era sobre este chico inglés que se mudó a USA para estar con cierta chica de la que se había enamorado mientras ella estaba de vacaciones!" Me reí y corté más galletas, Rose mirándome por si había alguna indicación que Emmett era mencionado.

"¿Oh, en serio?" Dije felizmente. "¡Suena una buena película!"

"Bastante confusa, en realidad," dijo seriamente. Oí una voz familiar decir 'izquierda', en el fondo.

"¿Ese es Emmett?" pregunté. Viendo los ojos de Rose iluminarse.

"Sip, está moviendo algunos muebles," explicó Edward. "Como sea. Cuando él llega a América ella decide que él no le gusta más, por lo que él es dejado allí, completamente solo, sin nadie. Excepto por cierta clase de universidad que enseña. En USA, eso es."

"Si te mudaras aquí sólo para estar conmigo no te dejaría alejarte," murmuré.

"Bien," dijo Edward en un tono más profundo. "En cualquier caso, ¡este chico conoce a una chica realmente increíble por la Internet! De todos los lugares," rodé mis ojos. Estaba mencionando todo lo que podía relacionar con nosotros. "Y ella es una chica realmente maravillosa, pero es realmente la madre de la chica haciéndolo. Y, con el tiempo, él se enamora de la mamá de la chica y la chica se enamora del mejor amigo del chico."

"Si te mudaras aquí sólo para estar conmigo, no te daría tiempo para conocer a nadie más," susurré apasionadamente. Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz como el susurraba; "bien."

"Y afortunado tu que no tengo amigos excepto Jasper y está casado." Edward se rió felizmente.

"Dios, te extraño tanto, Bella," murmuró sobre Emmett diciendo algo más detrás de él. "Te amos tanto, tu sabes eso, ¿cierto?" Asentí, aunque él no pudiera ver, lágrimas formándose en mis ojos.

"Lo se," suspiré. "Yo también te amo. Quiero verte de nuevo. Desesperadamente."

"Lo se, amor. Estoy trabajando en ello, créeme. No estaremos separados por mucho más tiempo." Eso era lo que él me dijo tantas veces antes. Estábamos tratando de encontrar una manera para realmente estar juntos por más tiempo, pero estaba probando ser difícil. Sorbí por la nariz y limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

"Tengo que regresar a trabajar," mascullé, mirando a todos mis amigos reunidos alrededor de la comida. "Te amo, Edward," le dije.

"Lo se, Bella. Yo también te amo," dijo. Colgué el teléfono, mirando fijamente la pantalla verde brillante como esta se oscurecía, y no pude contener las lágrimas que estaban aflorando desde mis ojos. Sollocé pesadamente, sorbiendo fuerte como Alice y Rose (llorando) corrieron hacia me para sostenerme. Jasper se movió detrás de mí y acarició mi espalda.

"¡Lo extraño tanto!" exclamé. "Sólo quiero verle de nuevo desesperadamente, ¿es eso demasiado pedir? Lo amo. Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo. Quiero casarme con él y tener hijos, quiero empacar todo e ir hacia él, ahora" Sollocé, lágrimas deslizándose furiosamente por mis mejillas. Alice y Jasper estaban sonriéndome divertidamente y Rose se alejo para sonreírme débilmente, lágrimas en sus ojos también.

"También te amo," una suave y aterciopelada, oh-tan familiar voz dijo. Rosalie gritó y corrió delante de mí. Alice y Jasper estaban riendo felizmente. Me giré y estaba completamente en shock por lo que estaba parado ante mí.

Sosteniendo a Silvestre suavemente en sus brazos y rascándole las orejas suavemente estaba mi único amor; Edward Cullen. Grité. Edward me sonrió maravillosamente y situó al gato en el piso mientras yo corría hacia él y saltaba en sus brazos, sosteniéndome fuerte contra su cuello. Él me sostuvo tan fuerte, su aliento era cálido en mi hombro. Mis piernas estaban alrededor de su cintura y me incliné hacia atrás, estudiando su maravillosa sonrisa y el centelleo en sus ojos esmeralda. Me presioné contra él en un muy necesitado y muy feliz beso. Sonreímos contra los labios del otro y me aleja de él para ver la sonrisa en su cara.

Mi corazón estaba desorbitado. Estaba eufórica, gritando como lo abrazaba fuerte después que me ubicó en mis pies. Detrás de él vi a Rose y Emmett en una posición similar, justamente alejándose el uno del otro. Alice y Jasper estaban riéndose fuerte detrás de nosotros y me giré para verlos.

Jasper estaba parado detrás de Alice y aclaró su garganta con un profundo '¡ahem!' Alice se giró, gritó, y saltó sobre él, besándolo tontamente. Todos nos reímos y me incliné en el pecho de Edward, sintiéndome perfectamente en casa y magníficamente completa. Limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

"¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!" Rose y yo exclamamos inmediatamente. Los chicos se rieron enérgicamente. Edward depositó una gentil beso en mis mejillas.

"Vivimos aquí," dijo simplemente. Mis ojos probablemente se salieron. Mi boca cayó abierta, Rosalie chilló de nuevo.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir?!" grité. Alice y Jasper estrecharon la mano con los chicos antes de recoger sus chaquetas e irse. Emmett y Rose se fueron sin ser vistos poco después para ir a la casa de Rose.

"Quiero decir," Edward comenzó lentamente, enrollando su brazo alrededor mi hombro mientras yo le mostraba alrededor de la casa. "Que me he mudado a tu ciudad, como fue requerido por mi trabajo. Ellos abrieron la oficina aquí, Emmett y yo somos residentes permanentes ahora." Alcé mi cabeza hacia él, mis ojos bien abiertos. ¿Era en serio? Porque sería _tan cruel_ decirme eso.

"Edward, ¿estas bromeando?" él sonrió ampliamente y sacudió su cabeza. Comencé a saltar y gritar, haciendo que el gato se apurara fuera del cuarto. Edward se rió felizmente de mí antes de agarrar mis brazos y empujarme contra la pared, presionándome ferozmente antes de tomar mis labios en los suyos. Estaba tan sorprendida que gemí dentro de él, corriendo mis manos a través de su cabello. El cuerpo de Edward estaba tocándome en cada lugar imaginable y él gimió cuando abrí nuestras bocas y encontré su lengua con la mía, probando lo que había extrañado por tanto tiempo.

Eso nos envió a ambos sobre el límite

No me molesté con los botones de su camisa, la empujé sobre su cabeza mientras él desataba el delantal de mi espalda. Salté y enrollé mis piernas alrededor suyo como él se movía rápidamente dentro de mi cuarto. Mi falda campesina quitada fácilmente y comencé a trabajar en su cinturón mientras el me admiraba en nada más que ropa interior y una camiseta. Dejé el cinturón en sus pantalones mientras los desabrochaba y a empujones los bajé hasta sus rodillas. El se rió y se paró de nuevo para patearlos fuera. Me senté y me quité mi camisa. Edward se congeló, mirándome fijamente en un deslumbramiento. Sonreí ampliamente y mordí mi labio, parándome y sosteniéndome firmemente con sus hombros. Me incliné hacia adelante y apenas dejé que mis labios rozaran contra los suyos.

Edward soltó un estremecedor suspiro y me empujó en del colchón, besándome frenéticamente. Mi corazón estaba latiendo salvajemente mientras sus manos subían por mis lados y sonreí. Aquí es exactamente donde quería estar, lo más feliz que podía ser.


	12. Claustrofobia

Esta historia pertenece a Annilaia, la Saga Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo traduzco.

¡Cielos! Veo que el capitulo pasado les gustó, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo… (Ya regresan los caps largos)...disfruten… e imagínense a Emmett al final, jaja xD...

* * *

**A Través del Océano**

Capítulo doce: **Claustrofobia**

Me tomó un momento el despertarme completamente. Comencé respirando profundamente y moviéndome un poco en la cama, sintiendo el calor de Bella en mis brazos, contra mi pecho. Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de ella, besándole su cuello suavemente y sosteniendo su mano. Sonreí para mí mientras me deleitaba con sentir su suave hombro contra mi pecho. Aparté el cabello de su mejilla y la besé suavemente, viendo como sus ojos lentamente se agitaban abiertos. Cerró su boca la cual tenía abierta. Sonreí ampliamente para mí mientras ella sonreía y se giraba.

"Buenos días," dijo suavemente, suspirando en mi pecho.

"Buenos días, amor" murmuré, acariciando su brazo.

Cada mañana como esta era simplemente increíble. Despertar para su ver hermosa cara y oí su voz, sus dulces besos. Era demasiado, demasiado bueno para ser cierto, no obstante, aquí estaba.

Emmett y yo habíamos llamado al Sr. Hann el día después que llegamos, para dejarle saber que cancelara nuestras reservas en el hotel y que ya habíamos encontrado un lugar para vivir. Él se lo había esperado, desde el alboroto que habíamos tenido cuando las chicas estaban finalmente aquí.

Bella rodó sobre mí, moviendo sus brazos debajo de mi espalda para envolverlos firmemente alrededor. Besó mi mejilla dulcemente y justo cuando estaba a punto de inclinarme màs, ella me empujó hacia abajo por el pecho y dio volteretas fuera de la cama, escabulléndose rápidamente del cuarto. Dejé salir un sonoro gemido antes de escabullirme yo mismo y ponerme un suéter que fuera con mis boxers.

Bella ya estaba sentada en el sofá, una sábana envuelta firmemente alrededor de sus hombros y el PS2 cargando enfrente suyo. Había un cesto de basura y varias cajas de klínex enfrente de ella mientras miraba atentamente al televisor. Sorbió por la nariz algunas veces mientras me acercaba, fijándome para ver qué juego cargaría.

"Voy a hacernos el desayuno, ¿vale?" dije, besándole el cabello y dando un paso dentro de la cocina.

"Sin huevos, por favor," llamó Bella desde el sofá.

"¿Todavía te hacen enfermar?" pregunté. Ella hizo cierto ruido, pero estaba rápidamente sumergida en el juego. Bella había estado enferma durante los últimos días. Hubiera querido quedarme en casa y cuidarla, pero ella no lo permitiría.

Unos momentos después estaba sentado a su lado, colocando dos platos de tostadas con mermelada de fresa frente a nosotros. Bella se inclinó y metió una en su boca, sorbiendo violentamente contra su mocosa nariz, sus ojos aún fijados en la pantalla. Me reí en silencio y miré hasta que fue tiempo de alistarme.

Me cambié a un par de jeans negros y una camisa manga larga blanca, poniéndome mi chaqueta negra como me iba. Oí el ruido del inodoro y esperé en el pasillo a que Bella saliera. La puerta se abrió y ella se paró ahí, frunciendo el ceño, su cabello un lío alrededor de su cabeza.

"Odio estar enferma," masculló antes de soplar su nariz. Le sonreí comprensivamente y mantuve mis brazos abiertos. Bella asomó su labio inferior y se sostuvo en mí con fuerza. Acaricié su espalda lo mejor que pude mientras nos maniobrábamos hacia la sala.

Recosté a Bella en el sofá, poniendo la colcha seguramente sobre ella. Puso el control bajo la cubierta con ella, para mantenerse caliente mientras jugaba. Le conseguí todo lo que necesitaría por lo que no tendría que moverse, luego ella ubicó el teléfono enfrente suyo antes que yo besara su frente y me dirigiera al trabajo.

Amaba estar aquí, trabajando en USA. Me sentía tan diferente de casa, probablemente porque estaba bastante restringido a los pocos lugares que conocía en la ciudad -- ¡el país! Excluyendo el hecho que estoy con Bella, aún me gustaría el lugar. Me sentía tan importante, siendo de la original Michaels & Hann. Emmett y yo teníamos nuestras propias oficinas, con secretarias. Infortunadamente, no estaba teniendo mucha suerte con la mía.

"Buenos días, Sr. Cullen," cacareó Jessica, sacando su pecho un poco más. Hice muecas pero asentí, entrando a mi oficina. Comencé con el trabajo inmediatamente, clasificando papeles y atendiendo reuniones la mayor parte de la mañana. No tomó mucho antes que tuviera que comenzar a jalar del cuello de mi camisa, desabotonando varios de los botones. Era casi imposible el no tener claustrofobia, estando encerrado en mi oficina todo el día. Pero, honestamente, la causa verdadera era que Bella no estaba alrededor.

Cuando Emmett y yo estábamos caminando de regreso a mi oficina antes de salir a almorzar, la escuchamos.

"Oh, ¡Edward!" llamó en un tono bajo. "Hay una llamada para ti en la línea dos." Estaba sentada _sobre_ su escritorio, cruzando y descruzando sus piernas furiosamente.

"Estoy a punto de salir, Jessica, ¿puedes tomar el mensaje?"

"Ella dijo que su nombre era Bella, o algo," ridiculizó, rodando sus ojos. "Ella dijo que era importante, por lo que pensé que tenía que mencionarlo." No necesitaba otra explicación. Corrí dentro, cerrando de un portazo la puerta tras de mi. Me lancé detrás del escritorio y levanté la línea.

"¡¿Estás bien?!" Casi grité. Escuché su musical risa al otro lado.

"Estoy bien, sólo quería decirte que te extraño." Mis labios se curvaron en la sonrisa más amplia del día. Esta mujer era simplemente increíble. No podía creer mi buena fortuna al encontrarla.

"Te extraño tanto," le murmuré en respuesta. "De hecho, estaba pensando que podría tratar de salir un poquito más temprano." Hablamos por unos momentos más, antes qu me excusara, Emmett aún estaba esperando fuera. Él me rodó sus ojos una vez vio la sonrisa boba que tenía estampada en mi cara. Lo pinché en el hombro y él se rió en silencio, corriendo escaleras abajo mientras yo tomaba el elevador.

Estaba esperando por tal vez un minuto cuando él vino a toda velocidad por las escaleras, jadeando pesadamente.

"Sabes," dije. "Hay una razón por la que tienen elevadores que van a lugares como el sexto piso." Emmett me sacudió su mano, aún jadeando por aire.

"Sip, pero ahora yo seré un ágil hombre mayor y tu serás un anciano gordo en silla de ruedas." Este hombre, seriamente, debía estar loco.

"Tomaré las escaleras cuando vayamos al segundo piso," suspiré, alejándome sin él. Caminamos calle abajo donde había una gran plaza comercial. Compré un cubo de papel lleno de comida china, arroz frito, Lo Mein _(plato chino) _y algunos vegetales que logré conseguir que metieran en una caja para mi. Estaba caminando por la acera, buscando por dondequiera que Emmett estuviera, llevando comida con los palitos a mi boca cuando lo vi.

Me quedé parado allí, mirando fijamente los estantes de rojos y dorados, teniendo cierta clase de epifanía mientras miraba cada pieza. Terminé mi almuerzo y lo tiré dentro del caneco de basura al lado de la banca donde estaba sentada una mujer de edad, quien me miraba con una sonrisa. Le sonreí antes de regresar a la ventana y mirar el escaparate una vez más.

"Ella debe ser una chica afortunada," habló con voz ronca. "Si estas pensando tanto sobre esto." Me giré hacia ella y sonreí, mis ojos parpadeando de regreso a la tienda.

"Definitivamente lo es," murmuré. Escuché a Emmett llamando mi nombre desde abajo, por los fritos Nueva York. En vez de esperar por él y dirigirme de regreso a la oficina como normalmente lo haría, saludé con la mano a la señora y di un paso dentro de la tienda, la campana en la puerta tintineó mientras entraba. Escuché a Emmett desde la calle, gritando en sorpresa por donde me vio entrar.


	13. Sorpresaaa!

Esta bella historia pertenece a Annilaia, la Saga Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y yo traduzco xD

Vale, no son tan largos como pensé T.T

Próximo cap el lunes -o antes si algo extraordinario ocurre (lo dudo mucho)-.

* * *

**A Través del Océano**

Capítulo trece**: Sorpresaaa!!**

Mirar fijamente este estante estaba resultando ser uno de los momentos más definitivos de mi vida entera. Nunca pensé que el tercer pasillo de la farmacia del Wal-Mart me haría tal diferencia. Suspiré de nuevo, atrayendo más miradas de la gente que había estado estudiando toallitas femeninas y tampones durante todo el tiempo que estuve aquí. Probablemente se estaban preguntando cuanto más me quedaría parada aquí, con pantalones cortos de cama y un suéter abrigado, mirando desanimada las cajas felizmente coloreadas enfrente mio.

Respiré profundo y halé hacia abajo la prueba de embarazo que se veía más exacta. Sonreí a la mujer mientras pasaba, dirigiéndome a la caja para pagar.

"Edward Cullen," le dije a la señora y ella se revoloteó hacia atrás para recoger la prescripción para la gripe de Edward. Pobre chico. Al principio pensé que le había pasado mi enfermedad. Luego, me di cuenta que todo lo que había estado sintiendo era definitivamente algo diferente. La señora me sonrió cuando le pasé la caja, pero yo tenía una migraña por lo que mis ojos estaban caídos.

"Felicitaciones," dijo. "Para ti y tu esposo. Si es positivo." Mi boca se curvó un poquito, pero cayó de nuevo.

"No es mi esposo," dije tristemente, mirando al precio verde brillante iluminarse en la voluminosa máquina plástica de débito. "Todavía no, al menos". La mujer me sonrió de nuevo antes de pasarme mi recibo y mi bolsa. Le di un pequeño saludo con la mano e hice mi camino a través de la tienda, corriendo de regreso al carro para quitar el frío viento de mis piernas.

Hoy era San Valentín. Mi primero con un verdadero 'Valentín'. Había comprado el regalo de Edward hace semanas, y hoy mientras estaba en el trabajo había llegado. Algo extremadamente especial de mí para él. Froté mis piernas desnudas mientras parqueaba en el supermercado y rápidamente caminaba dentro, llenando el carrito fácilmente y tratando de ignorar las miradas que mi raro traje estaba atrayendo.

Logré meter todo en dos viajes, y fue entonces cuando la burla comenzó.

Esa estúpida bolsa de Wal-Mart estaba burlándose de mi, tentándome, rogándome que lo abriera y sacara la prueba de embarazo.

No podía hacerlo, no aún.

En cambio, desempaqué todo lo que había comprado y lo guardé en su sitio. Edward saldría de trabajar y estaría en casa en una hora, por lo que empecé la cena. Me quité mi suéter, desfilando ahora alrededor de la cocina en mi pijama que consistía en una camisa de tiras gris y unos pantalones cortos color gris con verde limón.

Fue después que todo estuvo ubicado dentro del horno, listo para cocinar, me encontré a mi misma con tiempo para hacer vagabundear en mis manos. Ahí estaba la bolsa de nuevo, asentada en el mesón, gritándome. Me quedé parada ahí silenciosamente, Silvestre haciendo ruido con el agua en algún sitio en la distancia, mi pierna estaba temblando.

Salté hacia el, tirando la bolsa inmediatamente dentro del caneco de la basura pero manteniendo esa estúpida prueba de embarazo en mi mano.

Fui al baño.

Y cuando salí, Sil estaba sentado enfrente de la puerta, mirándome feliz. El no sabía que este viaje particular al baño fue uno de los más importantes de mi vida.

"Hey traserito de lana," mascullé, arrodillándome y recogiéndolo en mis brazos. El inmediatamente se arrojó hacia mi, ronroneando enérgicamente y masajeando mi omoplato. Ensortijé mis dedos entre su piel y acaricie su vientre. "Supongo que esto significa que ya no eres el bebe de la familia."

Creo que fue entonces cuando comprendí que este era el hijo de Edward dentro de mi. Este hombre, a quien amaba más que a nada en todo el planeta, por quien me ponía eufórica al verlo cada día, quien me excitaba solo por pensar en él. Lo amaba _tanto_, y este, que estaba teniendo, era _nuestro_ bebé. Era una combinación, una pequeña personita de nosotros, él y yo, todo en uno.

Comencé a ponerme tan feliz, y supe exactamente el regalo que quería darle. Por eso dejé la prueba de embarazo, con el pequeño + rosado en el mesón del baño. Sil se enrolló en mi cuello mientras hervía la tetera y hacía una taza de te negro, levantando un cuchillo y una pera mientras me acomodaba en el sillón favorito de Edward, situándome al lado del piano de media cola que había instalado hoy como un regalo de San Valentín para él. Hoy estaría recibiendo dos, si estaba tan feliz sobre esto como lo estaba yo.

Hojee la televisión para ver una película, tomándome un momento para notar que era _Dulce Noviembre_, y para mi deleite acababa de iniciar. Puse la colcha, que siempre se las ingeniaba para oler como mi 'esposo', de la parte de atrás de la silla, envolviéndola alrededor del gato y de mí. Silvestre se mantuvo enrollado en una bola sobre mi regazo mientras yo comía.

Aproximadamente a diez minutos de la película oí un ruido en la puerta de enfrente.

"¡BELLA!" la profunda voz de Edward gritó. Sonreí. Él tendía a gritarme como un tonto.

"QUE," fue mi respuesta.

"¡TE AMO LOCAMENTE!" Trotó al pasarme, bajando por el pasillo a nuestra habitación.

"¡TE AMO MÁS!" Grité. Edward se rió entre dientes.

"¡TE AMO INCONDICIONALMENTE!" Eso me hizo estallar en un ataque de risitas. Puse la colcha lejos y Sil levantó la mirada adormilado hacia mí.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo hoy?" Preguntó Edward a través de la puerta.

"No mucho. Por el momento estoy comiendo una Pera China…" Edward soltó un silbido bajo.

"¡¿La obtuviste en China?!" preguntó con emoción. Rodé mis ojos.

"¡Por supuesto!" duro con el sarcasmo. Edward se rió. "También hice Té, tu favorito."

"¡Cállate!" se rió, un poco más claramente. "Tengo que usar el baño, ya salgo." Una sonrisa perversa cruzó mi cara. Me paré, el gato cayendo al piso y corriendo por el pasillo mientras yo, casualmente, di un paseo hacia el baño. Me incliné contra la pared al lado de la puerta.

"Deje algunas de mis cosas en el mesón," le dije. "Puedes simplemente tirarlas, no las necesito más." Estuvo en silencio por un momento. Empujé la puerta y miré dentro. Edward estaba sosteniendo la prueba, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su mandíbula bien abierta. Sonreí, se veía tan lindo. Lentamente levantó la vista hacia mí como si buscara una confirmación. Mordí mi labio esperando por su reacción.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tonta. "¿En serio?" preguntó tontamente. Sonreí y asentí, inclinándome contra el marco de la puerta. Edward tiró la prueba y se agachó hacia el gabinete, sacando la caja de condones y comenzando a leer la parte de atrás frenéticamente. "Pero, ¡¿Cómo pasó esto?!" exclamó.

"¿Tal vez fuimos un poquito vigorosos?" pregunté suavemente. Sus ojos salieron disparados hacia mí y tiró la caja de regreso al armario, parándose rápidamente e inclinándose sobre mí, besándome intensamente.

"Feliz día de San Valentín," murmuré contra sus labios. Edward sonrió con gran resplandor, iluminando completamente sus ojos antes que me pusiera contra él y me besara rudamente, respirando profunda e inestablemente.

"¡Estamos teniendo un bebe!" dijo con discreción, pero oh-tan-feliz. Sonreí ampliamente y luego con risitas salté en sus brazos y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintara. "Esto definitivamente hace que mi regalo sea nada," dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Bien," fue mi respuesta. "Aunque, ¡aún tienes un regalo más departe mía!" La cara de Edward palideció, como si yo fuera a tener el bebe justo _aquí _o algo. Le di una gran sonrisa y besé sus suaves labios, sujetando con fuerza su mano y llevándolo a la sala por la que había pasado tan rápido momentos antes.

"Querido Jesús…" masculló antes de llevar la mano hasta su boca. "¡Bella!" exclamó. "¿Cuándo compraste esto?" Se veía aturdido, como un pequeño niño, mientras saltaba sobre la banca y se sentaba, levantando la tapa de las teclas de su piano e inmediatamente golpeó los acordes. Di una risita fuerte.

"Creo que tu volviste a olvidar, querido, que somos gente acomodada. Esto _fue_ un poquito costoso, pero no fue nada, en serio, en comparación con cuanto te amo." Edward me miró sobre su hombro, sonriendo como loco. Extendió sus manos y me sentó su lado antes de adentrarse en una canción alegre. Estaba tan metida en el cuento, recostándome en su hombro que me tomó por sorpresa cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío y besó mi cuello y mejillas enérgicamente antes de alcanzar mis labios.

"Estoy tan tremendamente feliz de que estés embarazada," masculló, sus ojos adormecidos pero aún divinos. Sonreí, presionando mis labios contra los suyos.

"Sólo hazme un favor y no ganes ningunos lindos kilitos de más. Eso me sacaría de mis casillas más que cualquier par de hormonas." Edward rió entre dientes y me besó de nuevo, antes que yo decidiera ser boba. "Entonces, ¿Dónde está mi regalo?" Pregunté emocionada. Él suspiró e hizo pucheros, claramente pensando que ahora su regalo era inadecuado.

"Bueno," dijo con un suspiro profundo, metiendo la mano dentro de su bolsillo. "Compré esto la semana pasada estando trabajando con Emmett." Sacó y sostuvo una cajita de terciopelo que me hizo perder el aliento. _Por favor_, dime que no va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer. Se encogió, tan despreocupadamente, y la abrió, revelando un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante y dos esmeraldas de cada lado.

"Solamente te iba a preguntar si te querías casar conmigo," murmuró, sus ojos llenos con tanto amor mientras gentilmente deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo y yo lo miraba fijamente con mi boca abierta. Me sonrió e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, esperando por una respuesta. Chillé y me le tiré encima, besándolo con furia. Cuando nos separamos Edward se estaba riendo.

"¿Es eso un si?" me tentó. Sonreí y luego me reí antes de asentir y besarlo una vez más.

Edward me cargó al cuarto y me besó tontamente mientras acariciaba mi estómago, lo cual era más cosquilloso que si fuera una caricia dulce. Me le volé y me senté, levantando el teléfono y llamando a Alice mientras Edward se arrodillaba detrás mio, besando desde mi hombro hasta mi cuello y de bajada.

"¡Me voy a casar!" grité al teléfono antes que ella pudiera decir hola. Esto fue seguido por muchos grititos de ambas mientras Edward se reía entre dientes detrás de mí. "Eso no es todo lo que tengo que contarte," la tenté.

"¡Bella, mejor que me cuentes inmediatamente o que Dios me ayude, saltaré a través de este teléfono y te partiré en dos al estilo ninja!" Jasper estaba en el fondo, muriéndose de la risa.

"¡Vamos, vamos, Alice! ¡Eso no sería bueno para el bebe!" Y rápidamente colgué. El teléfono sonó tantas veces en las siguientes horas, pero lo ignoramos. En su lugar, bailamos alrededor de la cocina, besándonos y cocinando, pero mayormente besándonos y acariciándonos en lugar de cocinar. El tiempo en el horno se apagó mientras el timbre sonó-- Alice.

"¿Podrías pasarme los guantes para el horno, Sr. Cullen?" pregunté, limpiando migas de mis manos en mi falda azul de flores. Edward sonrió y me los pasó, sus dedos pasando sobre mi anillo mientras me besaba con dulzura.

"Lo que sea para usted, Sra. Cullen."


	14. Los suegros

Esta historia pertenece a Annilaia, La Saga Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Me adjudico la traducción.

Vale se que me demoré, pero realmente tengo una buena excusa, me operaron (adios 4 dientes) y la hinchazón no es nada agradable, aún no se me quita pero al menos pude sentarme frente al PC T.T

Mil gracias a todos por los Reviews… lo del embarazo fue una sorpresa para todos, eh?

xD, ya sólo tres capítulos… Sniff Sniff…

* * *

**A Través del Océano**

Capítulo catorce: **Los suegros**

Eufórico. Esa es la única palabra para explicar completamente como me sentí cuando caminé dentro del baño y vi la prueba de embarazo sobre el mesón. Ahora, sabía que tenía todo lo que había querido. Puesto que había estado planeando en preguntarle a Bella que se casara conmigo, este bono era la crema azucarada del pastel, una analogía apropiada para la profesión de mi esposa.

Esposa. Oops. Tal vez me estaba adelantando un poquito.

Dios, Bella era asombrosa. La mejor cosa que he hecho por mi en toda mi vida fue recoger esa botella en la playa. Y aquí estaba yo, en USA con un trabajo maravilloso y una bella prometida, y un hijo mío. Ese piano también, fue un regalo maravilloso. Definitivamente muy costoso, pero mis dedos habían estado picando por tocar. Tocar algo para ella.

Es seguro que Alice estuviera furiosa, después del truco que Bella lanzó, y estuvo en lo correcto cuando predijo que la pequeña duendecillo estaría en camino. Bella se cambió su pequeña pijama (para mi desagrado) a una camisa anchita y una par de pantalones de pana cafés. Comenzamos a cocinar unas cosas para nuestros amigos una vez llegaran, y tan pronto como Bella terminó de poner el glaseado en sus galletas, nuestro timbre sonó. Le di una brillante sonrisa y la besé antes de ir hacia la puerta.

Alice estaba en frente y en el centro, con Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie justo detrás. Alice me miró rayado y sus ojos salieron disparados hacia mi hombro, desde donde Bella estaba espiando, sonriéndole perversamente a sus amigos.

"EXPLICA." La única palabra que vino de la boca de Alice. Se abrió camino a empujones, los demás detrás. Bella se mantuvo detrás de mi con sus brazos enrollados alrededor de mi cintura con fuera.

Ella sacó a la vista su mano enfrente mio, su anillo brillando bellamente. Alice y Rosalie jadearon fuerte y lo agarraron, sus ojos amplios y las bocas abiertas. Levantaron la mirada hacia mi y sonreí ampliamente, mis mejillas comenzaron a doler por la cantidad de felicidad que estaba sintiendo.

"Nos vamos a casar," cantó Bella, aún invisible detrás de mi espalda. "¡Y Edward es papá!" Ahora fue el turno de que las bocas de Jasper y Emmett cayeran, las chicas gritaron.

"¡REALMENTE ESTÁS EMBARAZADA!" Alice gritó. Bella sacó un brazo alrededor mío y les asintió. Las dos comenzaron a gritar y reír, dando brinquitos, inseguras en si abrazar a Bella o no. Finalmente, decidieron abrazarnos a todos, Jasper y Emmett me dieron una palmadita en la espalda y un abrazo a Bella.

Tiramos cojines sobre el piso y cubrimos la mesita baja con comida. Encendimos una película y hablamos sobre nuestros planes, señalando a Alice como la planeadora de la boda y a Rosalie como la planeadora de todo-lo-que-tenga-que-ver-con-el-bebe.

A mitad de la discusión, Silvestre se había ubicado en mi regazo y ahora estaba boca arriba, profundamente dormido. Incliné mi cabeza en el cuello de Bella e inhale. Bella se rió entre dientes y besó me mandíbula. "El niño de papá," masculló, mirando abajo hacia el gato. Nos sentamos en silencio, viendo la película en la oscuridad, moviéndonos sólo de tanto en tanto para alcanzar más comida. Mi mirada atrapó el correo que había dejado en mesita al lado del sofá, y noté que uno de ellos se veía marcadamente diferente a una factura. Me estiré alrededor de Bella y lo recogí, inclinándolo para leer en la oscuridad.

"Es de tus padres," dijo pacito. Lo abrí rápido y saqué la carta, leyendo por encima rápidamente, la única cosa registrando, era la fecha, y el hecho que ellos deberían llegar _aquí mañana_. Bella, aparentemente estaba siguiéndome a lo largo muy de cerca.

"OH Dios mío," exclamó de repente, parándose de un salto y asustando al gato. Todos, yo incluido, la miramos curiosamente mientras corría por el pasillo hacia nuestro cuarto y luego volvió corriendo otra vez. Viéndose frenética.

"¿Bella?" pregunté en voz baja. Ella inhaló y exhaló profundamente, acercándose a la hiperventilación.

"Todos tienen que irse, _ahora_," exclamó, levantando los cojines de debajo de nuestros amigos y guiándolos hacia la puerta. "Tengo que empezar a limpiar, tengo que ordenar la casa, tengo que hornear algo- OH Dios mío…" Definitivamente se estaba enloqueciendo.

"Bella," la calmé, recogiendo el gato y apaciguando sus movimientos, frotando mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su brazo. "Son sólo mis padres, no necesitas preocuparte por nada." Ella me lanzó una mirada furiosa, sus fosas nasales ensanchándose.

"Edward. Tus padres nunca ha estado en USA. Enviaron una carta hace semanas, sabiendo que nosotros estaríamos listos para cuando llegaran, y tu me estás diciendo que no me desespere." Sonreí y asentí. "¡Ya hice una primera mala impresión ante ellos!" Si ellos vienen aquí, mientras estoy _embarazada _y nos vamos a _casar_, nuestra casa se va a ver _bien_. Ahora, deja de mirar tan lindo y ve a limpiar el baño." Apuntó un furioso dedo al pasillo y yo les hice señas tristemente a nuestros amigos conforme se iban, sonriendo burlonamente por mí y la furiosa Bella. El gato saltó en mi hombro mientras ayudaba a Bella a recoger los platos y los traía a la cocina. En mi camino de regreso a la sala para limpiar el piso, hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Bella me miró curiosamente, sobre la isla de la cocina mientras fui a la puerta principal. El timbre sonó y oí una risa suave al otro lado de la madera. Con una sonrisa brillante jalé la puerta abierta y descubrí una feliz pareja mayor, y luego un jadeo aterrorizado de Bella.

"OH, mira, ¡un gato!" dijo la mujer, extendiéndole sus brazos a Silvestre, el traidor saltó sobre ella.

"¡OH DIOS MÍO!" gritó Bella y me giré justo a tiempo para verla agacharse detrás del mesón.

"¿Entonces quién podría ser usted ?" preguntó el hombre.

"Edward Cullen," respondí tranquilamente. Los dos se vieron el uno al otro y sonrieron felizmente.

"Somos Charlie y Renée, los padres de Bella."

* * *

Encontré a Bella temblando y cerca de las lágrimas detrás del mesón, y después de muchas palabras de consuelo y pequeños besos en sus mejillas, nariz, frente, labios, finalmente salió conmigo.

"Hola madre, padre," les dijo solemnemente, echando una mirada alrededor a los pequeños desordenes en la casa. Desde luego que no estábamos esperando que ellos viniera, y con mis padres en camino, Bella se estaba estresando demasiado. "¿Cómo están?" dijo con voz ronca. Sus padres se rieron y se sentaron en al sofá, sonriéndonos.

"Así que este es el famoso Edward," habló su mamá. Charlie me miró de modo curioso. Claramente, no había oído de mí aún. "Él es el novio de Bella, querido," explicó Renée. "Vino desde Inglaterra." le sonreí a él, y él asintió, casi aprobando, sacudiendo mi mano.

"¿A qué te dedicas, hijo?" Bella estaba sentándose a mi lado, su corazón probablemente corriendo a una milla por minuto. Charlamos por un rato,la vida era como estar en casa. Bella continuó mirando fijamente entre nosotros tres, hasta que finalmente Charlie preguntó cómo nos conocimos.

"Si, querida. Realmente no he oído eso," dijo su mamá bromeando. Bella se sonrojó y su primera sonrisa de la noche apareció por su hermosa cara. Sonreí y miré dentro de esos ojos divinos mientras ella miraba dentro de los míos antes de girarse hacia sus padres.

"Lancé una carta en una botella al océano," dijo simplemente. "Y él la encontró, y me respondió." Renée perdió el aliento y sonrió, las cejas de Charlie se levantaron.

"Eso es--"

"¡Terriblemente romántico!" su mamá interrumpió. Bella dio una risita y cabeceó. Charlie tosió y me miró cuidadosamente.

"Él ha sido tan maravilloso para mi," dijo ella, relajándose un poco en mis brazos, enrollando mi mano alrededor de mi pecho. Renée saltó de repente, agarrando el brazo de Bella y jalándola más cerca. Oh, querida.

"Bella que es eso en tu dedo," dijo rápida y severamente, sus ojos brillantes y bien abiertos. Bella sonrió tontamente y se ruborizó de un lindo rosado.

"Mi anillo de compromiso," dijo con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Charlie sobresalieron de su cabeza y Renée chilló, tomando a Bella de mí y abrazándola cálidamente.

"Edward, ¿puedo tener una palabra?" Dijo Charlie, parándose rígidamente, mirándome con una expresión dura. Asentí y me paré, siguiéndolo fuera hacia el balcón. Se inclinó en el barandal, mirando fijamente hacia el océano y suspirando profundamente. Sin embargo, estaba bastante sorprendido al ver la sonrisa en su cara.

"Exactamente, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?" preguntó, una sonrisa satisfecha clara sobre su cara, incluso con esta limitada luz.

"Hacerla la mujer más feliz, señor," dije seriamente. Charlie asintió y palmoteó una mano en mi hombro.

"No quiero que ustedes dos se apresuren con las cosas. ¿Estás seguro que ambos están listos para esto?" preguntó serio, viéndose preocupado.

"Amo a su hija muchísimo, Sr. Swan. Nunca en mi vida sentí esto por alguien, y hemos sido amigos por un largo tiempo. Honestamente no puedo imaginarme con nadie que no sea ella, ella es todo lo que siempre he querido, y pasaré el resto de mi vida haciéndola feliz, dándole lo que sea que quiera." Charlie me sonrió afectuosamente y me palmeó suavemente.

"Puedo creerte," dio con voz baja. "Será mejor que la hagas feliz. Bella es mi única hija y todo lo que quiero para ella es que sea lo mejor. Estoy completamente seguro que tu lo eres, chico." Sonreí abiertamente para mí mientras caminábamos de regreso hacia dentro, donde Bella y su mamá estaban hablando animadamente. Noté algo en la mano de Renée. Algo pequeño, blanco, y un poquitico morado. Oh, cielos.

"¡Charlie!, ¡vas a ser abuelo!" exclamó. Bella se rió de la expresión de su padre y estuve agradecido que ver una sonrisa aparecer en su cara. Caminé hacia mi amor y la atraje fuertemente dentro de mis brazos. Bella se rió en mi pecho como sus padres se abrazaban el uno al otro, y sonreí, meciéndome ligeramente, casi bailando con ella.

Les mostramos un cuarto de huéspedes y Bella les trajo más sábanas. Por ahora, estaban demasiado despiertos para incluso pensar sobre ir a dormir. Pero nosotros estábamos cansados después de la actividad de un día de demasiadas noticias y alegrías. Cargué a Bella dentro de nuestro cuarto y la ayudé a cambiarse a sus pijamas, besando su cara por todas partes mientras me cambiaba en las mías.

Me sostuve en ella más apretado que nunca antes, una sonrisa gigante en mi cara mientras esperaba quedarme dormido. Por supuesto, también encontré bastante divertido que mientras Bella estaba profundamente dormida y yo no, Charlie echó una ojeada para chequearnos. Mi amada esposa también tomó esa oportunidad para decir suspirando mi nombre en su sueño, y su padre cerró a toda prisa la puerta, sacudiendo su cabeza pero riendo.

* * *

El siguiente día había despertado, haciendo un desayuno gigante con toda la comida imaginable para mi amada Bella, trayéndosela a la cama y despertándola con un sencillo beso. Cuando regresé a la sala, Charlie y Renée estaban esperando, por lo que les ofrecí el desayuno que también había hecho para ellos . Sil saltó sobre mi hombro mientras llenaba su bote con comida y luego me fui para el aeropuerto.

En el carro puse un CD que Bella me había hecho de las canciones favoritas que encontró en mi colección de música. Sonreí cuando le eché una mirada al espejo retrovisor para ver una foto de ella que había colgado ahí unas semanas atrás, y emprendí el viaje de regreso a la ciudad, pasando las salidas normales dirigiéndome directo al aeropuerto.

Puesto que era tan temprano en la mañana, no fui molestado por la nube de gente y toda su charla. La última cosa que necesitaba era un dolor de cabeza, de modo que me detuve en el pequeño Starbucks y recogí un café, repasando la carta en mi mano para encontrar la puerta de mis padres.

La suerte estaba de mi lado, el avión estaba allí y yo estaba esperando solamente por una pareja minutos antes que caminaran a través de esta, de la mano, sonriéndome cálidamente. Mamá se rió mientras yo la atraía a un abrazo y papá palmeo mi espalda felizmente mientras los llevaba fuera hacia el carro.

"¿Cómo han estado las cosas, cariño?" Preguntaron desde el asiento de atrás, mirando fijamente fuera de las ventanas al escenario que pasábamos.

"Muy bien, realmente. La gente con la que estoy trabajando es fantástica. Los padres de Bella están abajo también. Los podrán conocer, lo cual es genial." Esme dio un pequeño grito de emoción. "También pueden ver a Rosalie y Emmett de nuevo, y conocer a nuestros amigos, Alice y Jasper." Subí por nuestra calle, dirigiéndome derecho al final. Vi a mi encantadora Bella saliendo por la puerta principal y una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara el verla ahí. Estaba usando uno de mis suéteres y un par de pantalones de pana rojos que Alice le había comprado.

"También tenemos un par de sorpresas para ustedes." Les dije. Papá ayudó a mamá a salir del carro y cerré la puerta rápidamente, mis ojos centrados en la hermosa mujer que tenía sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

"Mi Dios," oí a papá decir detrás de mi. "Está embarazada" Me congelé, tropecé, pero me atrapé a mi mismo antes de poder caer.

"¿Qué?" pregunté asustado. "¡¿Cómo supiste?!" las manos de mamá volaron a su boca y nos pasó corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia Bella. Papá simplemente me sonrió con satisfacción.

"Soy _Doctor_, Edward. ¿Pensaste que no puedo decir estas cosas"? Dio un paso hacia delante y me sostuvo con fuerza. "Y, no lo sabía. Pero tu confirmaste eso por mí, ¿no?" Sonreí. Estúpido viejo…

"¡Carlisle!" gritó mamá desde las escaleras. "¡SE VAN A CASAR!" papá me miró, sus ojos bien abiertos, y no pude evitar la sonrisa tonta en mi cara.

"Felicitaciones, Edward," dijo afectuosamente, caminando conmigo las escaleras y jalando a Bella en un abrazo. Tan pronto como pude, tomé su espalda y la sostuve, besando su frente mientras ella le sonreía a mis padres. Los trajimos dentro y los presentamos a sus padres, los cuatro se sentaron inmediatamente y comenzaron a repasar las noticias que les habíamos dado, me reí, cuando quiera que uno de ellos se emocionara demasiado. Charlie y papá ocasionalmente se adentrarían en sus propias conversaciones pacíficas. También estoy bastante seguro de haber atrapado a papa asegurándole a Charlie que yo era adecuado para ser un yerno.

Después de unos largos besos en la privacidad de la cocina, Bella comenzó a trabajar en el pastel de cumpleaños ordenado para los diez de una pequeña niña. Fui a mi oficina al lado del comedor y comencé a trabajar sobre un par de manuscritos que había llevado a casa. Después de una hora de trabajo, noté que los adultos habían salido y no podía oír más a Bella cantando desde la cocina. Había un mensaje en la contestadota de Alice y Jasper, pero no nota de Bella. Su carro aún estaba en la entrada y el gato estaba profundamente dormido en la repisa de la ventana.

Me dirigí hacia nuestro cuarto, para revisar y ver si había tomado una siesta, pero me detuve cuando la vi al final del pasillo. Estaba mirando fijamente uno de nuestros dormitorios auxiliares, mi suéter de la universidad viéndose muy grande en ella, las mangas colgando de sus manos. Su cabello torpemente colgando de una cola de caballo, y casi ni se movía, descansando su peso en una cadera. Lentamente me moví a su lado y enrollé mis brazos alrededor de ella, besando la suave piel de su cuello antes de mirar sobre su hombro al casi vació cuarto.

"Creo que este sería un buen cuarto," dijo suavemente. "Para nuestro bebe." Sonreí. "Está lo suficiente lejos por lo que cuando crezca no tendremos que mudarla. Aún estaremos cerca. Y tiene una vista del atardecer. Siempre creí que este era un buen cuarto para ir a dormir a…" Besé su mejilla y sonrió, girando su cabeza para encontrar mis labios.

"Aunque tendremos que hacerlo azul." Murmuré. Ella arrugó su cara.

"¿Azul? ¿Por qué querrías pintar el cuarto de una niña de azul?" Mordí mi labio para contener un poco de la amplia sonrisa

"Porque cada niño debería tener un cuarto azul, ¿no crees? Podríamos hacerlo verde, por supuesto, pero no creo que sea lo mismo que azul" Bella me rodó sus ojos, pero enrolló sus brazos y piernas alrededor mío mientras yo la levantaba.

"Discúlpeme, buen señor," dijo, adoptando ese tonto acento mío. "Debo disculparme, pero estamos teniendo una _señorita _en esta casa." Me besó fuerte y giré, quedando frente a otro cuarto auxiliar a través del pasillo.

"Siempre podríamos tener dos," murmuré suavemente, girando mis ojos lentamente desde las simples ventanas del cuarto a sus ojos. Ella se ruborizó de un suave rosado y yo sentí el calor en mis mejillas. Se rió tontamente y me besó de nuevo.

"Eso está bien conmigo."


	15. Rosa y Azul

La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, esta bella historia es de Annilaia y yo la traduzco con su permiso.

Este cap me hizo reír xD… nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**A Través del Océano**

Capítulo quince: **Rosa y Azul**

A los siete meses de embarazo se estaba volviendo un poco difícil el moverse. Mi vientre, para el gran placer de Edward, sobresalía grande y redondo en frente mío dondequiera que iba. Alice y Rosalie me habían comprado _tanta_ ropa de maternidad, era frustrante. Ahora, a mediados de junio, estaba tremendamente caliente y he tenido que recurrir a las livianas y afeminadas camisas de tiras y faldas anchas, era la única cosa que podía satisfacer a un embarazada yo. Me aseguré que las faldas tuvieran talle elástico también. Cielos.

Para mi gran disfrute, y la vergüenza de Edward, habíamos descubierto que llevaba embarazada dos meses para cuando me había enterado. El doctor pareció pensar que fue un bebe de luna de miel, yo, sin embargo, no paraba de molestar a Edward.

"¿Sabes lo que este significa?" le pregunté pícaramente mientras dejábamos la oficina del doctor. Mis padres se habían ido a casa la semana anterior, y los suyos estaban esperando oír las noticias (se rieron, y rodaron sus ojos hacia su hijo, estoy segura que pensando lo mismo que yo).

"Lo que significa," dijo casi inexpresivo mientras mantenía la puerta del carro abierta para mi. Esperé a que volviera a entrar.

"Esto significa que me dejaste embarazada en algún momento de diciembre." Me reí entre dientes. Las mejillas de Edward se estaban volviendo más rojas cada vez que le hablaba. "_Eso_ significa que debes haber estado _muy_ feliz de verme, ya que sólo te mudaste aquí _en_ diciembre." Edward suspiró y me sacudió la cabeza, pero podría verlo riéndose. Tenía que encontrarlo al menos un poquito divertido. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y me giré con una grandísima sonrisa para mirar por la ventana.

Por supuesto, esa vez Edward me enseñó una lección cuando llegamos a casa. Básicamente saltó sobre mí en la entrada, y yo no hice ningún movimiento para detenerlo. Probando su punto de que probablemente yo era la más ninfómana en nuestra relación.

De regreso al presente, había terminado sentándome con Alice y Rosalie en la playa en frente de mi casa, absorbiendo el bello día de verano antes de irnos a nuestro almacén favorito a esperar que Jasper trajera los otros dos chicos del trabajo.

"¡Mira tan lindas que son estas ropas!" Alice y Rosalie dijeron al unísono, sosteniendo pijamas de tres meses. Yo hice 'Ahhh' con ellas antes de girarme hacia las cosas que tenían seguro el color: biberones, baberos, cobertores, varios juguetes de baño, juguetes en general. No podía sobreponerme a cuan lindas eran las cosas de adultos hechas en miniatura, como las medias. Esas habían sido mi cosa favorita para comprar, medias. Habíamos comprado un par de mamelucos neutrales divinos, algunos sombreros y Alice y Rosalie no habían parado con los regalos.

El baby shower había sido hace una semana, y mis amigos se habían presentado con una gigantesca cuna, una mesa para cambiar los pañales, una pequeña y linda cajonera y otras cosas decorativas para el cuarto del bebe. Casi había estallado en lágrimas. Edward estaba enojado porque había más rosa que azul.

"Hola, querida," susurró de modo tonto en mi oído mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi, sosteniendo mi estómago el cual pateaba bajo su toque. Sonrió como loco cuando eso pasó, siempre estaba tan emocionado, sabiendo que allí había una pequeña personita dentro de mi. Le dije que era un poquito escalofriante cuando lo ponía de esa forma, y que no pensaría eso en un par de meses. Terminamos de cargar algunas cosas más en la canasta que yo estaba cargando y él prontamente me la quitó de las manos para cargarla.

Alice vino corriendo hacia mí, sosteniendo un paquete de medias que eran tan chiquititas y lindas que no podía para de dar grititos. Ella tenía cinco meses de embarazo, su estómago ya estaba empezando a notarse de una manera hermosa. Rosalie era la única de nosotros que se veía como si no hubiera metido un balón bajo su camisa, pero sabía que Emmett había estado cargando un anillo de compromiso por un rato. Alice insistió que Jasper comprara las medias y un diminuto par de zapatos para ella gritar por los cuatro meses que le faltaban.

Edward y yo habíamos estado manteniendo en secreto el sexo de nuestro bebe, queriendo esperar hasta que él o ella nacieran para descubrirlo. Alice y Jasper no había peleado por el sexo de su bebe (nuestra razón para mantenerlo en secreto) y sabían que tendrían un niño. Su baby Shower era el próximo mes, los dos ya habían empezado a planear la decoración del cuarto.

Cuando Rosalie había empezado a planear el cuarto de nuestro bebé nos preguntó el color. Mientras soltaba que rosa, Edward disparaba que azul.

"Puesto que ustedes dos no pueden decidir que quieren tener, y todo el mundo odia esos colores neutrales para el género, me temo que voy a tener que sorprenderlos." Hice pucheros y Edward se rió de mí. "Cállate, Bella," respondió Rose cuando estaba a punto de protestar. "Si no van a dejar que el doctor les diga que van a tener, entonces lo siento, voy a tener que hacer lo que yo quiera." Después, se encerró en el cuarto con Emmett hasta que estuvo terminado.

Y era Hermoso. Las paredes eran blancas, con un ensortijado mural de flores en espiral sobre una pared. No era demasiado femenino, realmente era una obra de arte. Dejó las cortinas de encaje blanco, y después del baby shower había arreglado todo perfectamente. Estaba choqueada cuando había ido tan lejos como para instalar un bello piso de caoba laminado, rematado con una suave alfombra blanca. Mi mamá había enviado su antigua mecedora la cual estaba ubicada en la esquina con unos bellos cojines amarrados a ella.

Pagamos por nuestras cosas y cada uno fue por su camino con media naranja.

"¿No más paradas por el día?" me preguntó Edward, soltando la corbata alrededor de su cuello. Luego rodó sus ojos y se giró dentro de la librería siguiente, sabiendo que esa sería mi primera respuesta.

"Ves, hay una razón por la que te amo," murmuré con una gran sonrisa cuando me ayudó a salir del carro, luego me dio un beso en los labios.

Anduve cojeando delante de él lo más rápido que pude mientras parqueaba el carro. No tomó mucho antes que lo oyera detrás de mí, riéndose mientras trataba de atraparme. Me atrapó alrededor de mi cintura y me giró, besándome (espectacularmente) en frente de la puerta mientras yo tanteaba detrás de mí por el picaporte. No podía tener suficiente de él. Sus hermosos ojos verdes, su alborotado cabello, su… ¡acento! Edward había sido absolutamente perfecto para mí desde que llegó aquí, y viéndome cargar a su hijo solo me hacía más feliz. Dondequiera que veía la brillante sonrisa a través de su cara no podía hacer más que dar una gran sonrisa en respuesta.

Hice mi camino hacia mi parte favorita de la tienda-ficción. Edward me siguió de cerca, pero sus ojos vagaban mientras los míos tenían un propósito, llegar a esos pasillos. Me paré allí, mis ojos barriendo los títulos y autores, las ilustraciones de las portadas para buscar por algo interesante. Reconocí el emblema de su casa editorial y sonreí para mí, levantando el libro. Lo giré, para ver los créditos. Solté una pequeña risita cuando vi el nombre de Emmett. Edward caminó detrás mio y enrollo un brazo alrededor de mi antes de levantar el libro de mis manos y leerlo.

"Escoge ese," dijo, señalando otro libro de su compañía mientras colocaba el de Emmett sobre el estante. Lo giré hacia los créditos y me reí de nuevo cuando vi que la autora le había agradecido profundamente por su trabajo.

"Parece que tienes cierto don con las escritoras," murmuré. Edward me dio esa sonrisa torcida y me besó suavemente. Mientras él revisaba más títulos de libros, yo bajé por los estantes, ojeándolos de vez en cuando.

Lo que realmente atrajo mi atención, fue la esquina de la tienda, pintada en azules y amarillos brillantes. Alcancé un estante, el que estaba a nivel de mi vista y saqué un libro grueso de tapa dura. Sonreí, mirando todo la ilustración mostrada en la gran tapa. Sentí unos brazos alrededor mio, con las manos extendidas a través de las patadas en mi estómago y un par de labios en mis oídos.

"Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes que te encontrara aquí," murmuró, besando mi mejilla suavemente. "Me estaba preguntando cuanto de tomaría descubrir que esto estaba aquí." Me reí y me giré para enfrentarlo, sosteniendo las tapas del libro que abrí. Un gigantesco castillo emergía de las páginas, los intrincados diseños del papel doblado hicieron que mis ojos se abrieran bien y sonriera.

"Siempre estaba realmente impresionada por los libros que tienen hojas que saltan al abrirlos," dije en voz baja. Edward me dio una gran sonrisa sobre el pilar y movió mis manos para cerrarlo. Se inclinó y presionó sus labios firmemente contra los mío, sosteniendo mi nuca para ponerme más cerca. Eso estaba haciendo que mi corazón saltara, la manera en que me estaba besando y cuan bien se sentía. Mi estómago estaba presionado contra él, y como era normal siempre que estaba cerca, el bebe comenzó a patear. Tan pronto como lo sintió, Edward comenzó a sonreír contra mis labios pero mantuvo el perfecto ritmo. Mis rodillas se pusieron débiles y me sujeté de él desesperadamente. Justo cuando se estaba convirtiendo en demasiado, él disminuyó su paso y me dejó ir, sonriéndome maravillosamente mientras metía un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oído.

"Nuca paras de impresionarme," masculló. Levanté una ceja.

"¿Con mi fascinación con los libros infantiles?" pregunté. Él se rió entre dientes y sacudió su cabeza.

"Yo pienso que eres increíble todo el tiempo. Vas a ser una madre maravillosa." Me Ruboricé. El hecho que Edward dijera eso lo hacía sonar mucho mejor que cuando alguien más lo decía. Mi mamá, mi papá, los padres de Edward. Todos me habían dicho exactamente las mismas cosas. Pero Edward, el papá de este bebé, me estaba diciendo que yo sería maravillosa, cuando no podía imaginar a nadie más perfecto que tomara el rol de un padre.

"Te amo", le dije con todo el sentimiento que tenía en mi. Edward estaba mirando fijamente dentro de mis ojos mientras yo lo decía, y le sonreí. La misma expresión se reflejó en su cara mientras sus labios se levantaban y los presionaba en los míos de nuevo.

Caminamos fuera de allí con suficientes libros para llenar el estante que había dejado en el cuarto del bebe. Estaba tan feliz en el camino a casa que no pude parar de frotar mi gran vientre. Edward cantó junto con la radio, haciendo que mis mejillas dolieran por sonreír tanto.

"Supongo que tendremos que empezar a abastecernos con sabanillas y apaciguadores pronto," dijo mientras me ayudaba a salir del carro. Me paré derecha y lo miré con lo que estoy segura era la expresión más confusa sobre mi cara.

"Disculpa… ¿qué dijiste?" Edward levantó la mirada, las bolsas en sus manos.

"sabanillas y apaciguadores, necesitaremos conseguir algunos. Ahora no falta mucho para eso," se subió el andén a nuestra casa donde un cartero estaba esperando con un gran paquete marrón a sus pies.

"¿Qué rayos son sabanillas y apaciguadores?" grité tras él. Edward me miró sobre su hombro y luego la comprensión de dibujó en su cara.

"Ah, cierto, ustedes no los llaman así. Mm… pañales y chupetes, supongo," le rodé mis ojos. Tonto él y su nacimiento a través del océano.

"Odio tu lengua," le dije mientras firmaba el papel empujado frente a mi por el cartero. Edward me pasó una bolsa liviana y levantó la caja, abriendo la puerta con su codo.

"Es el mismo tuyo, cariño," dijo con risa. "Esto es de tus padres."

Me reí tontamente y cojeé hacia el mesón mientras él la abría, revelando una enorme cantidad de bolitas de icopor. Sil, siendo el idiota que es, saltó sobre le mesón e inmediatamente sobre la caja, recostándose y mirándonos con ojos soñolientos.

"¡Levántate!" grité, pinchando con mi dedo su lado. Él se torció. Edward se agachó y para mi desagrado el gato comenzó a ronronear, saltando sobre sus hombros. Los miré con rabia antes de escarbar a través del paquete.

"Ahh…" dije, levantando un mameluco rosa. Edward hizo muecas y metió la mano dentro de la caja, sacando un azul con una cachorrito cocido en el pecho. Sonrió ampliamente y lo sostuvo enfrente de él. Rodé mis ojos y empuje mi mano dentro otra vez.

"Sabes, si no podemos decidir si rosa o azul siempre podríamos irnos por este," murmuré y saqué el mameluco de un pálido morado. Edward tosió y se giró lejos de mí mientras yo sacaba más amarillos y verdes.

"Morado _es_ lo que rosa y azul harían."

"Mi _hijo _no va a usar morado. No, incluso en la cama," insistió.

"¡Ni siquiera sabes si vas a tener un _hijo_! Discutí. Él levantó una carta que estaba pegada al paquete y me fulminó con la mirada a modo de juego.

"Tu mamá dice que podemos usar al menos la mitad de estas ropas ahora, y que el resto cuando tengamos nuestro segundo bebe, porque ella sabe que tendremos más." Me miró por debajo de sus pestañas y sonrió maliciosamente. Tragué. Demasiado atractivo, él era.

"Creo que ella está en lo correcto con esa afirmación." Mascullé mientras Edward bajaba las tapas de la caja y se inclinaba sobre mí.

* * *

Hola!! Gracias a todos por las geniales reviews, ya estamos por terminar y espero que se estén divirtiendo con estos últimos caps n.n

He comenzado una nueva traducción, se llama "Una Docena de Rosas" y me encantaría que se pasaran por allí y me dejaran su opinión, es muy 'romántica' y se da en Crepúsculo, durante el tiempo que Edward no le habla a Bella, jejeje, por cosas como esa lo quiero más xD


	16. Conserje, por favor

Esta historia pertenece a Annilaia, La Saga Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y yo traduzco.

Bueno, tengo un importante mensaje:

_Quiero decirles, que sea de su agrado o no el último libro de la Saga, no se desanimen ni abandonen los fics, por mi parte, sea lo que sea q venga, es decir, me guste o no, seguiré traduciendo y leyéndolos fielmente…_

Ahora si, penúltimo capítulo…

* * *

**A Través del Océano**

Capítulo dieciséis: **conserje, por favor**

Estaba esperando por ello.

Cualquier día ahora y habría una llamada. 'Estamos en el hospital', 'rompí fuente'. 'Arranque estúpido, te voy a matar si no inicias ese carro'.

Cualquiera de ellas serían buenas noticias. En la primera semana de agosto estaba más que listo para que Bella entrara en labor. Más que listo para que nuestro bebe llegue al mundo. Más que listo para ser padre.

_Padre_.

Siempre que pienso en ese término inmediatamente pienso en mi propio padre. Realmente, él es la única persona a la que puedo imaginar en el rol. Hizo un trabajo tan espectacular como el mío, que no podía ver a nadie más que encajara en el trabajo, especialmente yo. Y, en unos pocos días, o semanas, habría una pequeña persona respetándome. Yo sería su padre.

La gran sonrisa estaba dispersa a través de mi cara antes que me diera cuenta.

Y, por supuesto, una vez me di cuenta, también noté que estaba parado en el medio de la oficina, papeles y un café caliente en mi mano mientras miraba perdidamente el espacio, soñando despierto sobre el día que estaba esperando viniera pronto.

"Em, ¿Sr. Cullen?" Tanya, mi recepcionista, preguntó suavemente. "¿Está usted bien, señor?" Salté y bajé mi mirada hacia ella, completamente confundido. ¿Por qué estaba ella en mi fantasía de una vida en familia?.

"Oh, si, muy bien," respondí, sonriendo débilmente. "Sólo pensando, eso es todo." Tanya me sonrió burlonamente.

"No se preocupe, señor," dijo. "Estoy segura que no falta mucho hasta que esté camino al hospital y tomando vacaciones." Sonreí. Había una buena razón por la que había contratado a Tanya. Poniendo de lado el hecho de que Jessica era una idiota y completamente incompetente, y que Tanya había sido contratado sólo para que yo pudiera despedir a Jess, Tanya era una buena trabajadora y estaba probando ser una buena amiga.

"Hola, _Edward_," gorjeó Jessica, inclinándose sobre su escritorio y moviendo despacio sus párpados hacia mi. Arrugué mi nariz y retrocedí un poquito. Tanya me rodó sus ojos y se giró de regreso al computador, adyacente al de la Srta. Stanley. ¿Cuándo iba a tener el coraje para despedir la chica?

"Hola Jessica," mascullé y caminé dentro de mi oficina. Me senté y comencé a trabajar concentrado, reprogramando una reuniones y recibiendo llamadas de Jasper y el Sr. Michaels. Emmett acababa de dejar unas notas cuando Tanya llamó dentro de la habitación.

"Edward, hay alguien aquí para verte," su voz vino aburrida desde el altavoz.

"Hazlo entrar," dije, no quitando mi vista de las hojas que había recibido.

"Dije que podía, pero Jessica lo está haciendo físicamente imposible. Lo cual probablemente no es una buena idea ya que su visitante está increíblemente embarazada y luciendo un anillo de compromiso bastante encantador." Mi humor se levantó por completo y prácticamente me lancé a través del cuarto, tirando abierta la puerta y saliendo hacia la oficina.

"Escucha estúpida imbécil plástica. Me voy a casar con el chico, y tu no," Bella llevó su mano izquierda hacia su cara. "Ahora estoy muy hormonal y _muy _enojada y definitivamente es una buena idea dejarme ver a Edward." Sonreí mientras escuchaba a Jessica morder su goma y cambiar su peso, sacando un lado de la cadera mientras descansaba sus manos en ella. Tanya se rió con disimulo y sacudió su cabeza, dando clic en el computador.

"Mire, señora," comenzó Jessica en esa molesta voz. Se que Bella me vio, pero aparentemente también estaba interesada en como avergonzar a Jessica. "¿Usted cree que es la primera persona en entrar fresca y tratar de reclamar a este chico? He estado tratando de obtener su atención por meses, y créeme, no va a estar interesado en su trasero embarazado." Oppsss. No debería haber ido allí.

Hábilmente caminé alrededor de Jessica y le sonreí triunfante a Bella, envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo y me incliné, besándola porque si. Mientras me alejaba le di una amplia sonrisa y ella me devolvió el favor, su sonrisa iluminó el cuarto. Aparté los flecos de sus ojos y la besé de manera inocente antes de girar mi cara hacia mis secretarias.

"Jessica, me gustaría que conocieras a mi prometida, Bella," dije felizmente. La sonrisa de Jessica cayó y su cara se empalideció mientras le daba la espalda. "Estoy muy complacido de verte," le dije a Bella. "Incluso si es inesperadamente."

Ella sonrió. "No había estado aquí antes, y pensé que debería venir antes de traer al bebe algún día." Ambos nos reímos y sus ojos revisaron el cuarto. Se presentó a si misma ante Tanya mientras Jessica trataba de dar la idea que estaba trabajando, sentándose y levantando el teléfono.

Bella se veía adorable. Estaba usando un vestido azul de verano que, me avergüenzo de decir, atrajo mis ojos a su pecho, pero flotaba por su gran vientre. Llevaba un suéter beige tejido, con las mangas subidas y un par de zapatos planos. Sostuvo mi mano y se recostó en mi hombro, su anillo titilando sobre su dedo.

"¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo?" preguntó discretamente, sonriendo deslumbrante y levantando la mirada cansada hacia mi. "Si no estás muy ocupado… o si tenías almuerzo, está bien. Puedo ir a casa."

"¡No!" exclamé. "Me encantaría salir contigo. Será como esas citas que nunca tuvimos." Bella se rió y se paró en las puntitas de sus zapatos para besarme. "Simplemente correré a mi oficina y sacaré las llaves del carro, ¿vale?" Ella asintió y sostuvo su vientre. Tanya le sonrió y se giró hacia ella, viéndose como si estuviera lista para empezar una conversación. Jessica agarró algunos papeles y se paró de su silla. Sonreí, caminando hacia mi puerta y rápidamente cogí las llaves de mi escritorio y bajé la tapa de mi portátil. Tan pronto como me giré oí gritos de cada una de las mujeres afuera, e hice muecas, pensando en lo que Jessica había hecho.

"¡EDWARD!" Gritó Bella. Rápidamente troté a mi puerta y salí, pero lo que vi fue lo que menos estaba esperando. La parte de adelante del vestido de Bella estaba mojado, y estaba agarrando la parte baja de su estómago, la tela arrugada en su mano mientras se sujetaba sobre el escritorio. Tanya estaba parada detrás de ella, una mano en su boca pero sonriendo, mientras que Jessica se veía como si estuviera metida un alboroto. Fue entonces cuando noté el agua sobre el piso y sobre los zapatos de Jessica.

"¡MIRE LO QUE HIZO!" gritó Jessica señalando sus pies. "¡ARRUINÓ completamente mis zapatos, Sr. Cullen, lo hizo a propósito!" No creí que fuera posible alcanzar este nivel de rabia, pero lo hice. Pisé duro hacia mi Bella y la estúpida Jessica.

"¡Su fuente se rompió, idiota!" Grité. "Eso es líquido amniótico, no agua que te tiró, ¡madura!" Y entonces actué de una manera muy inmadura y tiré los papeles en sus manos en su cara. "Estás despedida." Siseé mientras su cara se arrugaba y rompía en sollozos, pisoteando hacia abajo del pasillo.

"Si, ¿puede enviarnos un conserje, por favor? Piso doce. Y alguien que limpie el camino hasta el parqueadero, por favor." Alcé la vista hacia Tanya al teléfono, tenía una amplia sonrisa, claramente entretenida por lo que había pasado y feliz por lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté a Bella suavemente, sosteniéndola fuerte.

"Si, simplemente llévame al hospital, por favor," me rogó mientras sus dedos se enterraban en mi brazo y hacía muecas. El teléfono a mi lado había estado sonando por algún tiempo, sacándome de quicio.

"¿Hola?" grité impaciente.

"¡Edward!" murmuró Rose. "N lo vas a creer, ¡me voy a casar! ¡Emmett me lo propuso!"

"Hah, yo gano, ¡estoy tiendo un bebe!" le solté antes de colgar. "Tanya, cuando la Srta. Hale vuelva a llamar, ¿puedes explicarle, por favor, a donde vamos? Gracias." Sostuve a Bella mientras nos comenzamos a mover rápidamente hacia el elevador.

"¡Felicitaciones!" Gritó Tanya.

"¡Gracias!" respondimos ambos. Bella estaba respirando tal como nos habían enseñado, y de vez en cuando se congelaba cuando estaba teniendo una contracción, estaba tan emocionado, ni siquiera podía hablar. Todos nos miraban curiosos mientras yo me apuraba hasta el carro y lo parqueaba para que Bella se trepara.

Estoy bastante seguro que conduje más rápido que nunca antes para lograrlo, y Dios debió haber sonriéndome –alguien debió haber estado haciéndolo- pues no me encontré ni un solo policia. Alice y Jasper estaban esperándonos fuera, milagrosamente, sosteniendo una silla de ruedas. Alice sostenía su propio vientre y balanceaba sus pies mientras Jasper sonreía bastante todo el tiempo que ayudaba a Bella a salir del carro.

Dios, el resto fue simplemente un torbellino. Antes que lo supiera ella se había cambiado a una bata del hospital y movido a su propio cuarto, luego sacada de allí hacia la sala de parto. Estaba emocionado, estaba asustado. No sería mucho tiempo, x minutos antes que fuera el padre de una persona real. Un papá. Todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Ahora.

"Edward" jadeó Bella en medio de una contracción. "Por favor, quédate por mi cabeza, ¿vale?" Le sonreí y limpié el cabello de su frente sudorosa. Asentí y ella agarró mi mano de nuevo conforme contenía el aliento y pujaba. Fue así por unos minutos, teniendo más y más progreso a medida que avanzábamos.

"Sólo uno más, Bella," le dijo el doctor, sólo sus ojos eran visibles por todo el material del hospital. Bella comenzó a pujar, y fue en ese momento que mi maravilloso amigo Emmett decidió entrar, sólo para congelarse inmediatamente en su camino, sus ojos bien abiertos. Como puedes imaginar, tenía una vista diferente de la que yo tenía.

"Oh…" masculló, respirando profundamente y temblando, antes de desmayarse justo enfrente mío. Me reí, no pude evitarlo, y Bella paró y se rió también, ambos risas mezclándose con el llanto de un bebe. A penas noté a Jasper arrastrando a Emmett del cuarto mientras Bella se relajaba en las almohadas y yo seguía a las enfermeras quienes estaban limpiando mi bebe.

"Bueno ustedes dos," llamó el Doctor O'Relly. "Se que han estado peleando sobre esto, pero me temo que Bella gana. Han tenido una pequeña niña." Me congelé, una niña. _Mi_ pequeña niña. Bella suspiró detrás de mi, y sentí q mi corazón se hinchaba con tanto gozo cuando se giraron para poner el bulto en mis brazos, una pequeñita gorra puesta sobre una pequeña cara rosada.

Dios mío.

Estoy seguro que me veía como un idiota. Estaba sonriendo más amplio que nunca, mis mejillas herían. Rocé mi dedo contra sus diminutas mejillas, viendo su boca mientras movía sus labios, los pequeñísimos movimientos tan dulces para alguien tan pequeño. Esta era una personita de la que yo me haría cargo. Ella sería mi pequeña princesa y yo me aseguraría de ser su caballero con la brillante armadura. Seguro, cuando se tratara de alardear del trabajo de tus padres, puede que elija el de Bella. Yo lo haría, Pero yo le enseñaría como tocar el piano, le enseñaría como jugar béisbol. Le enseñaría como usar la gramática correcta y ella sería la manzana en mi ojo, ella iluminaría mi día. Tenía a las dos mujeres más hermosas en el mundo, todas para mí sólo.

Bella me estaba sonriendo con cariño con los párpados pesados, sus cabellos aún estaban regados sobre la almohada. Le sonreí, incapaz de evitar que el infeccioso sentimiento se esparciera por toda mi cara. Me senté sobre la cama al lado de Bella y cuidadosamente le pasé la diminuta y durmiente bebe. Inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas mientras la miraba, poniendo la cobija lejos para ver su cara. Bella sorbió unas pocas veces, limpiando las lágrimas con la parte de atrás de su mano y luego levantó su cabeza hacia mí. Yo aún estaba sonriendo, incluso cuando me incliné para besarla.

"Dios, te amo," me dijo antes de mirar a nuestra hija. "¿Cómo la vamos a llamar?

"Marie," dije sin dudarlo. No lo admitiría, pero había estado pensando en cómo llamaría a una pequeña niña. La idea de tener una niña para mimar me atraía. Marie era el segundo nombre de Bella, el nombre de una abuela que amó mucho. Ella lloró aún más cuando lo dije.

"Marie Eme," dijo finalmente. Sonreí ampliamente.

"Ese es un nombre divertido," la tenté. Bella rodó sus ojos.

"Y qué, me gusta tu mamá, y tu escogiste el nombre de mi abuela, lo cual es increíble, y te amo, y la amo a ella. Es tan linda. ¿Puedo casarme contigo ahora?" Bella lo preguntó tan de repente que me cogió fuera de guardia, pero aún me reí entre dientes como un idiota y la besé de nuevo.

"Si, bastante pronto, por favor," dije. La enfermera escribió el nombre Marie en su certificado de nacimiento, y otra la tomó hacia el pabellón de recién nacidos mientras movían a Bella para limpiarla. Le di a mi esposa otro beso antes de dirigirme fuera a la sala de espera donde sólo encontré a Rosalie y a Emmett esperando.

"¿Dónde están los otros dos?" les pregunté con sueño. Ellos me sonrieron burlones. Emmett tenía hielo en su cabeza.

"Alice acaba de entrar en labor," me informó Rosalie, eso causó que mi quijada cayera y mis ojos se abrieran.

"¡Es prematura!" exclamé. Rosalie se encogió, pero pude ver la emoción en sus ojos por convertirse en tía.

"El doctor nos ha asegurado que estará bien, es prematura solamente un poco más de un mes, de cualquier forma. ¡Supongo que el bebe está emocionado!" Se rió entre dientes. "De todas formas, ¿cuáles son las noticias? ¿Cómo está nuestro nuevo papi?"

"Tengo una hija," les dije suavemente, sonriendo. "Su nombre es Marie Esme Cullen, es perfecta." Ellos me guiaron a donde estaban Alice y Jasper,

La vista haciéndoseme incómoda pues Alice tenía varias contracción mientras les daba las noticias, por la cuales estaban emocionados, espacialmente ante la idea de proyectar pronto la boda. No fue mucho antes que dejara que los Hales fueran llevados hacia la sala de partos.

Bella estaba dormida cuando regresé. Estaba exhausta, estaba seguro. La habían cambiado a sus pijamas favoritas, los pantalones de a cuadros rosados y una camisa mía que había modificado para caber. Cuando la besé se despertó, y le pasé las noticias de Alice antes de mandarla a que regresara a dormir.

Fui a dar una vuelta, pasando la tienda de regalos llena con rosados claros y azules, mirando los azules y preguntándome por qué había querido un hijo en primer lugar, mi pequeña niña es maravillosa. Me encontré a mi mismo caminando de regreso al cuarto de Bella, después de no se cuanto tiempo que había pasado. Parecía como si había sido una eternidad desde que habíamos llegado aquí, y ese probaba ser el punto.

Dentro del cuarto, Bella estaba durmiendo silenciosamente, y para mi gusto, Alice estaba profundamente dormida en la cama al lado de ella. Le sonreí a mi amiga, acababa de pasar por todo esto también. Noté que una diminuta cama estaba al lado de Bella, mi preciosa hijita dentro, y en una incubadora estaba el bebe de Alice, las enfermeras ocupadas revisando todo el equipo colgando alrededor de él.

"Esto es asombroso," escuché a alguien susurrar a mi lado, y me giré para encontrar a Jasper, su cabello completamente desordenado y su cara roja por llorar. Me sonrió y luego señaló hacia una enfermera poniendo un pequeño bebe en la incubadora, cerca de mi hija.

"Ese es mi hijo," me contó. Solté mi respiración. Por mucho, esta era el día más feliz de mi vida. Me giré hacia mi amigo y sonreí, dándole un cálido abrazo.

"Christopher Matthew Hale," suspiró Jasper, sonriendo a través del vidrio.

"Ese es por mucho el nombre más largo en todo el mundo," le dije bromeando, Jasper me rodó sus ojos pero se rió. Sabía que los dos nombres eran por su abuelo y el de Alice.

Mientras me paré ahí con uno de mis mejores amigos en este mundo, Mientras mirábamos a nuestros hijos, me sentí nuevo, Me sentí diferente, cambiado. Estaba listo para esto. Estaba listo para todo. Estaba ansioso, sostener ese bebe de nuevo en mis brazos, y asegurarme de que nunca jamás algo le lastimara.

"Quien sabe," dijo Jasper en un tono liviano. "Tal vez esos dos terminarán juntos un día." Empujó mi hombro suavemente y perdí mi balance. Le di una buena mirada envenenada, cruzando mis brazos.

"Mantén a tu hijo lejos de mi hija," refunfuñé, pero ambos lo olvidamos y sonreímos.


	17. Finales Felices

Esta bella historia pertenece a Annilaia, la Saga Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y yo me limito a traducir.

Bueno gente, el último capítulo…

* * *

**A través del Océano**

Capítulo diecisiete: **Finales Felices**

_Dos años después._

¿Cómo describes los momentos más felices de la vida? ¿Cuáles son tan especiales que están clasificados de tal forma? 'Los más felices'.

Para mí, cada sencillo día era el más feliz de mi vida.

Mi bella hija. Marie era tan inteligente. A los dos años, ya se estaba hablando tanto. A veces casi tenía sentido, pero ella continuaba balbuceando. Era la pequeña niña de papá como a mi esposo le gustaba señalar. Marie amaba ayudarme en la panadería, pero en el momento en que su padre estaba en casa difícilmente dejaba su lado. A Edward le fascinaba. Siempre tenía la más grande de las sonrisas en su cara, y amaba absolutamente siempre que ella hacia sonar fuerte el piano.

Estábamos casados cuando Marie tenía cinco meses y me veía casi normal de nuevo. Usé un vestido blanco simple, adornado sencillamente a través del los pechos y el torso por encaje y bordados. Para nuestra luna de miel, fuimos de regreso a Inglaterra, visitando a sus padres con la pequeña Marie por unas semanas, antes que ellos se hicieran cargo de ella mientras volábamos a Paris por unas noches, de modo que realmente pude echarle un vistazo, no como la última vez que había estado allí.

Increíble. Mi vida era simplemente increíble. Ahora, dos semanas después del segundo cumpleaños de Marie, estaba de siete meses de embarazo con nuestro segundo hijo. Edward no sabía, pero yo sabía que estábamos teniendo un niño esta vez. Quería mantenerlo como un secreto, pera ver cuán feliz estaría. Por supuesto, había dejado las sutiles insinuaciones aquí y allí. Las ropas azules y verdes, las cobijas, el borde alrededor del cuarto blanco al otro lado del de Marie.

Y Alice. Ella y Jasper habían tenido otro bebe. ¡Bueno, bebes, supongo! Tuvieron gemelos el año pasado, dos pequeñas niñas llamadas Amelia y Lacey. Molesté a Alice con que Lacey era por su pasión por la moda _(la broma está en que la palabra se parece a Lace, que viene siendo encaje xD)_, pero ella sólo me lanzó miradas furiosas. Christopher estaba absolutamente divino. Él nene más lindo que jamás había visto. Al menos hasta que vi como se vería el hijo de Edward. Era diminuto, seguro, ¡pero era tan listo! Estaba leyendo y hablando tan rápido que me asombró. Por supuesto, no podía recordar nada, como cualquier niño, ¡pero aún así era tan dulce!

Rosalie y Emmett se casaron el año pasado. Una boda absolutamente hermosa. Para mi, fue pasarse de la raya, pero así es como siempre había sido Rosalie. Ahora estaban tratando de tener un bebe, pero estoy bastante segura que de todas formas a Rosalie le gusta toda la actividad que estaba teniendo.

Hoy era un maravilloso día veraniego. Jasper me estaba trayendo a casa después del un evento, y ambos estábamos colgando de las ventanas, por así decirlo. Mi cabello volaba alrededor mío mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados contra el brillante sol, sosteniendo mi gran vientre bajo el ancho vestido negro. Jasper me miró y sonrió. Ambos habíamos pegado fotos de nuestros hijos dentro del espejo retrovisor de la van, cada vez que las veíamos nos animaban un poco más.

Paró en la entrada, al lado del carro de Edward y me ayudó a salir, como el caballero que era. Ya estaba a punto de llorar por lo dulce que era, pero me alejó. Él podía decir cuan emocional estaba. Me reí mientras retrocedía en la entrada, enviándome una tímida mirada, y me dirigí hacia dentro.

"¿Hola?" llamé, poniendo mi chal sobre el mesón. Silvestre vino rápido hacia mi y sostuve mis brazos abiertos mientras el saltaba dentro de ellos. ¿Dónde estaban todos? Eché una mirada alrededor de la casa. No estaban en la cocina o en la sala. "¿Edward?" llamé. Caminé por el pasillo y revisé todos los cuartos. Pero aún no estaban allí.

Fui hacia el piano y entonces los vi. Estaban sentados en la playa, Marie estaba corriendo alrededor mientras Edward construía un castillo de arena, todavía usando su ropa de trabajo, lo que simplemente se veía adorable. Ella estaba vestida con un lindo vestidito de verano, escapándose de las olas antes de caer sobre su colita y reír. Cada vez que eso pasaba, Edward la ponía en su regazo para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Bajé las escaleras en espiral hacia la playa e hice mi camino hacia él. Tenía la mayor parte de su espalda hacia mi, sus piernas estiradas frente a su cuerpo. Las mangas de su camisa estaban enrolladas hasta sus codos y Marie estaba sentada entre sus piernas. Ella levantó arena entre sus manos antes de dejarla caer, sus rizos cafés volando alrededor con el viento. Edward estaba mirando fijamente hacia el agua, alisando el cabello de Marie de vez en cuando. El sol estaba comenzando a meterse, fundiendo todo en naranjas y rosados.

La vista era hermosa.

"Hola," dije suavemente. Edward se giró inmediatamente para enfrentarme y la mirada sobre su cara hizo que mi corazón se saltara latidos, acelerara y mis labios formaron una sonrisa.

"¡Mami!" exclamó Marie, levantándose de un salto y corriendo hacia mi. Sonreí la levanté besando sus suaves y pequeñas mejillas mientras ella se agarraba alrededor de mi cuello.

"¡¿Cómo has estado?!" pregunté emocionada, sentándome al lado de mi esposo en la arena.

"¡Hicimos un castillos!" me dijo felizmente, corriendo al otro lado y levantando ostras, pegándolas en las paredes.

"Es lindo," le dije. "¿Papi te ayudó?" Ella levantó su mirada y sonrió complacida, asintiendo con fuerza. Me giré hacia Edward quien estaba recostado hacia mi, contemplándome. Sonreí y se inclinó dándome un beso que me robó el aliento por completo.

"Te extrañé," murmuró, haciéndome sonreír. "Pero creo que es hora de ir a la cama para alguien," dijo un poco más fuerte. Marie hizo mala cara pero estiró sus brazos para que Edward la levantara. Sostuvo un brazo bajo su colita y el otro sobre su espalda. Ella descansó su mejilla sobre su hombro y él me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a parar. Caminé con una mano en su bolsillo de atrás mientras lentamente nos movíamos hacia la casa.

"¿Quién tiene que tomar el baño esta noche?" pregunté, refiriéndome al baño de antes de dormir de Marie.

"Yo," dijo simplemente. "Ella es la niña de papá, ¿verdad, bebe?" preguntó él. Ella dio unas risitas y asintió. Fruncí el ceño y saqué mi labio inferior.

"Pero, ¿y si mami quiere alistarte para la cama?" pregunté. Marie hizo mala cara.

"No, ¡esta noche papi!", lloriqueó. Ambos nos reímos.

"Le gusto más," me tomó el pelo. Rodé mis ojos.

"Vale," dije, luego apunté hacia mi gran estómago. "Pero este es mío." Edward se rió entre dientes mientras esperaba que comenzara a subir las escaleras antes de de seguirme.

Mientras Edward y Marie tomaban su baño, se cambiaban en sus pijamas y leían su cuento de dormir, tomé la oportunidad para cambiarme a mi pijama de seda y agarrar un tazón de helado, sentándome sobre nuestra cama y encendiendo la televisión. Podía escucharlos hablando en el baño y encendí el monitos de bebes cuando entraron al cuarto de Marie. En mi pecaminoso places y nunca se lo admitiré a él, pero amos escucharlo leer los cuentos por el monitor. Cuando estoy con él me siento completa y felizmente enamorada. Él es el mejor chico del mundo, estoy bastante segura. Incluso lo he atrapado escuchándo_me _leer los cuentos.

Cuando la historia acabó, escuché un poco de estática y susurros, y supe que Edward se estaba levantando, metiéndola en la cama. "Di buenas noches a mami" le oí decir suavemente. Maldición. Atrapada.

"Buenas noche mami, te amo," oí su soñolienta voz decir. Y, supongo que fueron las hormonas y lo feliz que me sentí, pero comencé a llorar. Puse el tazón vacío sobre la mesita de noche y comencé a sollozar, lágrimas calientes en mis manos.

"¿Bella?" escuché desde la puerta. Le eché una ojeada a Edward por entre mis dedos, con la camisa colgando abierta y viéndose bastante confundido. "¿Estás bien?" Simplemente comencé a llorar de nuevo. Él se apuró hacia mi lado, trepándose en la cama. "¿Estás bien, Bella?" preguntó de nuevo, quitando mis manos de mi cara y alejando mis cabellos.

"¡Estoy tan feliz!" sollocé. Volví mi cabeza hacia su pecho. Lo sentí sacudirse y cuando miré hacia arriba se estaba riendo a todo pulmón, tratando de permanecer tranquilo pero incapaz de pararlo. "¡No te rías! No tienes idea de cuán feliz me haces y justo ahora estoy tan hormonal y tan enamorada de ti y de ella, que simplemente no puedo soportarlo…" Edward sonrió ampliamente y levantó mi cara hacia él, plantando un beso en mis labios.

"Te amo, Bella," susurró mientras nos metíamos más entre las sábanas. "Y te amaré por siempre."

* * *

¡¡Hemos acabado!!... muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, a los que dejaron reviews y a los que no dejaron uno también xD… ha sido un placer -este capítulo me parece tan lindo (suspiro)- y bueno, espero verlos en mis otros proyectos.

Review!!

* * *

Debido a recientes circunstancias, no permito que NADIE suba mis traducciones a otras páginas. Sin excepción alguna.


	18. Outtake: Rubor

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta bella historia a Annilaia. Yo me adjudico la traducción. No se la plagien!!**

Me acabo de enterar de que alguien tomó esta historia y la adaptó a Sakura Card Captors o algo así, recuerdo amablemente que si quieren hacer eso o subirla o otro lugar, tengan la decencia de pedir permiso primero!! Si, tengo piedra.

Disfruten.

* * *

**A Través del Océano**

Capítulo Especial: **Rubor**

"¡Papi!" Llamó la voz de mi pequeña mientras se me lanzaba a los brazos. La alcé recostándola sobre mi cadera y besé sus suaves mejillas de bebe.

"Hola corazón, ¿cómo te fue hoy?" Le pregunté, subiendo los escalones para ver a mi hermosa esposa parada en la puerta, nuestro hijo menor recostado sobre su cadera chupándose el pulgar.

"¡Súper genial! ¡Hoy pintamos con nuestros dedos!" Exclamó, moviéndolos frente a mí.

"¿Entonces cómo es que te untaste el cabello?" La bajé y restregué la mancha azul pegada a su frente, justo antes de su cabello.

"El malo de Jacob me manchó con pintura," bufó. "Pero Nessie le lanzó pintura a él." Ella sonrió feliz, levantando la mirada hacia Bella.

"Ah, preescolar." Bella se inclinó y me dio un dulce beso, uno que había estado esperando desde que me fue a trabajar.

"Hola, amor," sonreí cuando se alejó.

"Tu hijo te ha extrañado," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, moviendo a Charlie en mi dirección. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa detrás de su chupete y él estiró sus pequeños bracitos hacia mí.

Yo lo alcé e hice vibrar mis labios sobre su mejilla haciéndolos reír a él y a Bella.

"Vamos," dijo ella, dándole una palmadita a mi trasero. "No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que todos lleguen." Puse a Charlie frente de todos sus juegos y seguí a Bella a nuestro cuarto. Los olores de la cocina eran divinos y por el rápido vistazo que había echado, ella se había más que superado de nuevo con la torta de cumpleaños de Emmett.

"Te extrañé," murmuré en el oído de Bella, ganándome una sonrisa suya mientras ella se giraba para besarme de nuevo.

"Yo también te extrañé, pero tenemos que alistarnos ahora," dijo en voz baja, tratando de alejarme. Yo hice un puchero pero accedí, observando embelesado como se quitaba su delantal y jeans y se ponía un hermoso vestido azul.

"¡Cámbiate!" Se rió cuando me atrapó mirando.

Después de que me había puesto la ropa que me había dejado, Marie entró bailando al cuarto llevando un lindo vestido, con el cabello azul intacto.

"Te ves muy linda, ángel," le dije mientras la alcé. Ella habló sin parar mientras entrábamos a la cocina donde Charlie estaba sentado tranquilo sobre el mesón, mirando a Bella decorar la torta.

"No se quedó sentada quieta lo suficiente como para un baño," me dijo Bella cuando traté de limpiar la mayor parte de la pintura azul con una toalla de papel.

"Usted, señorita, se va a bañar tan pronto como termine la fiesta." Bella se puso un poco nerviosa cuando nuestra hija aceptó tan fácilmente. El timbre sonó y Marie corrió a responderlo mientras yo intentaba ponerme de pie para perseguirla.

"¡Hola Christopher!" Gritó cuando abrió la puerta. Alice y Jasper estaban parados detrás de Christopher y sus hermanas gemelas, sonriéndole a mi hija. Pude ver a una muy embarazada Rosalie parada detrás de ellos y después de que los niños entraran corriendo, estiré mi mano para ayudarla a entrar.

"Bella está en la cocina terminando la torta," le dije a Alice y a Jasper.

"Será mejor que tenga algo sobre lo que pueda sentarme," masculló Rosalie. "Y algo que pueda comer, _ahora_." Me corrió como si fuera un perro y entró balanceándose de un pie a otro a la cocina mientras Jasper empujaba suavemente a su hijo hacia la sala con los otros niños. A veces el chico era tan tímido que era casi triste.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?" Pregunté, agachándome para mirar de cerca lo verde en éste. Chris se sonrojó y agachó la mirada, dando pataditas con sus pies.

"Christopher ayudó a Nessie a cobrársela a Jacob," susurró Marie, escondiéndose detrás de mi pierna. "Nessie falló y le dio a él en cambio." Jasper y yo simplemente nos reímos y sacudimos la cabeza, mandando a los niños a jugar con sus hermanos.

Fue entonces cuando noté lo mucho que se parecían los niños a sus padres. Marie era la viva imagen de Bella –lo que me hacía increíblemente feliz, y suertudo, al tener dos hermosas chicas junto a mí. Charlie, sin embargo, había heredado mi densa y rebelde maraña de cabello broncíneo. Sus ojos eran de un verde brillante y ardían con curiosidad. Sus labios, sin embargo, eran los de su madre. Rellenitos y como si estuvieran haciendo un puchero constante, Bella juraba y comía mocos diciendo que algún día sería un rompecorazones.

No estábamos seguros si su tamaño sería entorpecido por ser prematuro, o si simplemente iba a ser delgado como su padre, pero Christopher era un niño saludable, aún si estaba un poco del lado flacucho. Él se veía igual a Jasper, incluso en el cabello rubio y ondulado. Las gemelas tenían ambas el cabello negro y ondulado el cual Alice se negaba a cortar como el suyo. Lacey era enérgica y vibrante como su madre, mientras que Amelia salió a su padre y a su hermano en su tranquilidad.

"Bella, me disculpo de antemano si mi fuente se rompe y arruino cualquier mueble," suspiró Rosalie, sentándose en una silla, aceptando felizmente un bizcocho que le pasaron.

"¿Entonces como Christopher llegó dos meses antes, ahora este niño va a estar dos semanas tarde?" Se rió Bella, poniendo una mano sobre la barriguita de Rosalie. "Nuestros niños son alborotadores." Rosalie sonrió con el bizcocho en boca y Alice y Bella se rieron.

"Compramos un terreno," dijo Jasper, parándose junto a mí y mirando los niños.

"¿En serio? ¿Vas a construir en él?" Él asintió.

"Fue un poco tarde la verdad, pero con la panadería cerrando mientras Rosalie no está por licencia de maternidad, pensé que podría tenerlo terminado. Alice puede decorar cuando nos mudemos."

"¿Dónde es? " Pregunté, mirando a Marie largarle una muñeca a un Christopher fastidiado.

"Al lado." Mi cabeza se giró a mirarlo por la sorpresa.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Jasper se rió y sacudió la cabeza. "¡Eso es fantástico!"

"Será bueno tener a los chicos creciendo juntos," dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Hola?" Una fuerte voz retumbó desde la entrada. "¿Edward? ¿Están en casa, chicos? Será mejor que todavía necesites mi ayuda. Por mucho que no quiero que tu y Bella sucumban bajo bandejas, de verdad quiero ir a casa antes de que mi esposa reviente y salga un niño."

"¡Sorpresa!" Gritó Marie, saltando desde la sala emocionada. Emmett la miró completamente confundido hasta que el resto de nosotros gritamos '¡sorpresa!' y Bella sacó la torta, velas ya encendidas.

Tomó un momento aclarar que de hecho, nosotros no necesitábamos ayuda con entregar bandejas, sino que era su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Ese noche fue la primera noche que noté como Christopher actuaba diferente alrededor de Marie. Le dio su segundo trozo de torta, la dejó jugar muñecas con él, y cuando se cayó y se golpeó su rodilla, él acarició su espalda hasta que ella dejó de llorar.

Fue la primera vez que lo noté, pero definitivamente no fue la última.

Marie era hermosa como su madre, pero también heredó su torpeza y su pobre sistema inmunológico. Cuando tenía quince se partió el brazo después de caer de un árbol en el patio delantero en el que todos adorábamos sentarnos.

Ese día le había dado gripe y se había quedado en casa mientras yo estaba en el trabajo y Bella estaba sirviendo en un evento. Sus oídos y su nariz estaban tapados, su cabeza y su garganta dolían y simplemente se sentía miserable. El hecho que sus oídos estuvieran mal fue un factor contribuyente a su caída, pero ella pensó que el aire fresco sería bueno por lo que salió y se trepó en árbol para leer.

Tuvimos suerte de que Christopher hubiera decidido saltarse el colegio para traerle sopa de pollo y la encontrara. Yo me apresuré a casa para ayudar y nunca había estado más agradecido de que nuestra familia estuviera rodeada por tan buenos amigos.

Cuando tenía diecisiete, Marie aprendió a manejar. Ella y Christopher recibieron sus licencias el mismo día.

Cuando tenía dieciocho, Marie chocó su carro contra una barandilla protectora después de que sus frenos fallaran. Rosalie, Emmett y yo revisamos el auto y determinamos que ella no había hecho nada malo y se había chocado para evitar un accidente aún mayor.

Marie estaba bien después del accidente, especialmente debido a Christopher, quien había pasado por allí poco después y la había ayudado a salir del auto. Él permaneció a su lado por días, asegurándose que ella estuviera bien y haciendo mandados por ella.

Yo nunca comprendí por qué él nunca la invitó en una cita. Cada vez que hablaban sobre salir y cosas como esas, sus orejas se ponían de un rubor tan rojo que podría rivalizar el de Bella.

Ellos fueron al Prom juntos porque Jacob del incidente de pintura de Kinder profesó su amor eterno por Nessie y ambos dejaron plantados a sus parejas originales (Marie y Christopher).

Cuando Christopher apareció con Alice y Jasper para recoger a Marie, tuve que admitir que se veía bastante bien. Se había unido al equipo de futbol americano, por lo que mientras sacaba músculo, se mantenía delgado, justo como su padre. Marie bajó con su madre en un delicado vestido de prom color blanco perlado. Cuando Christopher la vio entrar, su rostro de iluminó de una forma que me recordó la forma en que el rostro de Jasper cambiaba cuando veía a Alice, probablemente como se vía el mío cuando veía a Bella.

"Te ves hermosa," le susurró él a ella, sonrojándose mientras ella le sonreía. Ambos se dieron las flores y él sostuvo su brazo con fuerza mientras bajábamos las escaleras a la playa.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban esperando para tomar las fotos por nosotros, sus tres hijos pateando un balón de futbol de arriba abajo en la arena. Charlie se quejó porque quería unírseles y yo apreté su hombro, diciéndole que esperara sólo por un poco más.

Rosalie tomó las riendas de la cámara ya que Emmett era bastante negado con cosas que no fueran carros o la estructura de una frase. Charlie, Bella, Marie y yo posamos frente al sol poniente antes de elaborar toda clase de combinaciones que fueron repetidas con Alice, Jasper, Christopher y las gemelas.

Jasper me dirigió una amplia sonrisa mientras mirábamos a nuestros hijos mayores uno al lado del otro, viéndose, tengo que admitirlo, como toda una pareja.

Los ojos de Marie estaban brillantes y llenos de vida mientras le sonreía a la cámara, emocionada por el Prom y todo lo que venía con él.

Los ojos de Christopher a penas si dejaron su rostro.

Ellos se fueron al Prom, Christopher conduciendo ya que Marie todavía se veía bastante temblorosa detrás del volante.

Y pensé para mí, aquí fue. Vendrán a casa y Christopher tendrá que decirle como se siente y ella tendrá su completa adoración.

Marie entró a la casa más tarde esa noche, después de cualquier fiesta a la que sea que fue, hablando sin parar del hermano de una chica que había conocido y lo genial que él era.

Ella pasó ese verano trabajando en la panadería y yendo en citas que no eran con el joven Sr. Hale. Christopher trabajó con un periódico local y en el otoño ambos se fueron para la universidad.

Marie se fue para Inglaterra.

Ella se quedaba con mis padres los fines de semana mientras estudiaba una licenciatura en inglés. Pasaba sus días de fiesta en la casa de mis padres y llamaba todas las semanas para contarnos todas las cosas que había visto y hecho. Bella y yo estábamos orgullosos de ella, pero también la extrañábamos mucho.

Cuando aparentemente Alice y Bella empezaron a planear formas de que Christopher y Marie se juntaran, me enteré por Jasper mientras ayudábamos a Emmett a construir su casa justo al lado, que Marie había llamado a Christopher casi todas las noches desde que se había ido.

Mis esperanzas por el muchacho aumentaron.

Christopher terminó su primer año con un promedio de 4.0. A Marie le fue igual de bien, pero parecía haber perdido su pasión. Cuando Bella y yo la escuchamos considerando la escuela culinaria como su madre lo había hecho, empezamos a tener la esperanza de que volviera a casa.

Cuando llegó el cumpleaños de Charlie nuestras tres familias se congregaron en la playa. La mayoría de los niños estaban jugando volleyball mientras los seis mayores nos sentábamos tomando y recordando nuestra juventud.

"Sonamos ridículos," se rió Bella después de que Rosalie compartió uno de los momentos más encantadores (estúpidos) de Emmett en una de sus citas en Londres.

Acerqué a Bella a mi lado y besé su frente. Ella me sonrió y siguió el contorno de mis labios con sus dedos.

"Voy por la torta de Charlie," anunció ella, dándome un pico en los labios antes de saltar de mi regazo.

"¿Les puedo traer algo, chicos?" Preguntó Chris, dirigiéndose a nuestro grupo. "Iba a subir hasta la casa ya." Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera hablar, él se congeló, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca se descuadró.

"¡Hey!" Escuché llamar a una tenue voz. Todos nos giramos y ahí estaba mi hija, corriendo a través de la playa, todo su brazo levantado saludándonos.

Chris arrancó a correr pateando arena detrás suyo. Fui vagamente consiente de mis padres y Bella caminando por la playa, bien atrás de Marie.

"¿Te acuerdas de cómo en el día que ellos nacieron me dijiste que mantuviera a Chris alejado de Marie?" Preguntó Jasper, parándose a mi lado para verlos corriendo. Yo asentí. "No creo que el vaya a escuchar ahora."

"Ya era hora," dije con una sonrisa.

Christopher agarró a Marie por la cintura y la giró alrededor en un abrazo, su risa haciendo eco a través de la playa. Se cayeron a la arena, riendo aún cuando yo los pasé para ayudar a Bella y saludar a mis padres.

Lo que nos sorprendió a todos fue cuando Chris tomó el rostro de Marie en sus manos y la besó, sorprendiéndonos aún más fue el hecho que Marie respondió, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando se separaron parecieron haber olvidado dónde estaba o no pensaron que los pudiéramos escuchar.

"Te extrañé," se dijeron el uno al otro.

"Te amo, Marie," le dijo Chris con seriedad. "He estado enamorado de ti desde que teníamos cinco años. Me ha estado volviendo loco, pero no puedo dejarte ir de nuevo sin decírtelo. Fuimos el primero del otro en todo, eres mi mejor amiga, y te amo."

"Chris," susurró Marie, una sonrisa radiante cruzando sus rasgos. "Yo siempre te he querido, pero no sabía qué hacer. Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo." Chris se inclinó y la besó de nuevo y nosotros los dejamos solos. Dios sabe que han desperdiciado suficiente tiempo.

Con una reunión de tres familias, un total de quince personas, no pude evitar más que contemplar el océano y pensar que estuvimos tan cerca de nunca tener nada de esto. La botella que Bella había embarcado y que yo había encontrado descansaba orgullosamente en el medio de nuestra mesa central. Nuestras fotos del matrimonio y de la familia estaban a cada lado.

De no haber sido por el océano que llevó su botella, nuestros dos hijos no estarían aquí. Lo más probable es que yo nunca la hubiera conocido, y la familia de Rose y Emmett nunca habría empezado.

Christopher nunca habría conocido a Marie, nunca se habría enamorado a los cinco, y nunca habría sufrido como lo había hecho cuando Marie se había ido. Ese océano los había separado, prolongando lo que estaba destinado a ser. Hasta ese momento nunca había entendido cuán poderosas eran esas constantes olas.

Me paré ahí con mi esposa e hijos, con nuestros otros once familiares, y sonreí. Miré a Christopher y a Marie recostados contra el hombro del otro con sus dedos metidos en el agua. Miré a mi hijo y sus amigos, riendo y corriendo y comiendo torta.

Miré a Bella, a quien no podría amar más de lo que lo había hecho desde que la conocí. La besé con sonrisas en nuestros labios, dándome cuenta que así era como estaba destinado a ser.

* * *

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo especial. Algo q me gustaría aclarar es que Nessie es una amiga de Marie del Kinder, son diferentes personas; es algo confuso, lo sé, pero así está escrito en el original xD.

El **nuevo capítulo de ESV** lo subiré esta semana, probablemente el sábado; este lunes regreso a clases y ya estoy sin tiempo revisando apuntes, volví a recordar porque es malo dejar todo para lo último, pero bueno… Como deseo q este semestre termine xD.

Recuerden regalarme un review, gente linda!


End file.
